El sabor de su voz
by Akutagawa Mei
Summary: Tetsuro nunca se había enamorado. Al menos no hasta que se encontró deseando conocer al chico de cabello plateado cuya voz tenía un placentero sabor. Crack!pairing. UA.
1. Revelación de color plateado

**Título:** El sabor de su voz **  
** **Rating:** T **  
** **Sinopsis:** Tetsuro nunca se había enamorado. Al menos no hasta que se encontró deseando conocer al chico de cabello plateado cuya voz tenía un placentero sabor. **  
** **Personajes/Parejas:** Kuroo Tetsuro/Sugawara Koshi, Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shoyo. Mención y aparición de varios personajes.

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! y sus personajes no me pertenecen y, por ende, lo único que gano con esto es entretenerme a mí y a cualquier lector que le guste esta _crack_!pair.

 **Advertencias:** Out of Character (OoC), errores gramaticales, cambio de estilo, narración en presente y tercera persona, múltiples puntos de vista. UA universitario. Referencias a juegos de vídeo. Relación KageHina establecida.

 **Comentarios:** Tal vez haya un poco de confusión en este primer capítulo, sin embargo, se aclarará un poco sobre la condición de Kuroo en el siguiente. Debo decir que lo que él experimenta —en esta historia— no es algo por lo que yo pase pero es algo que ha llamado mi atención durante el último año y, después de investigar algunas cosas, decidí escribir esto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Revelación de color plateado con un dulce sabor

 **...**

 _«_ _Cuando alguien te importa,_ _comienzas a notarle de manera frecuente._ _»_

— _Tan Jiu, **Their Story**_

* * *

Comienza en una tarde de otoño, al ver a su compañero de dormitorio con otra persona. Deduce que es un amigo del cual el otro ha hablado en muy escasas ocasiones. Tetsuro espera a la distancia a que Sawamura —un chico de cabello negro y ojos cálidos pero severos— termine su conversación y, cuando finalmente se despide, es cuando obtiene una vista del otro muchacho.

Plateado. Un color plateado que los rayos del sol se encargan de iluminar de una forma que Tetsuro jamás ha visto.

Lo ve desaparecer hasta que Sawamura llega a su lado y se retiran. En el camino a su dormitorio, sabe que el pelinegro está diciendo algo por el sabor a avellana que se presenta en su boca pero, por esta vez, prefiere no pensar en cuáles son las palabras de Sawamura o en el sabor, sino en el color plateado que ha visto momentos antes y que ahora desea plasmar en un lienzo.

* * *

La segunda vez que le ve, el muchacho está solo en la parada de autobús contraria a la suya. Se pregunta a dónde irá pero el pensamiento se retira de su mente de forma casi inmediata cuando ve que el autobús que está esperando llega. Se sube en él y termina por sentarse en uno de los asientos junto a la ventana de forma que pueda ver al chico con el color plateado mientras el autobús avanza hacia su destino.

* * *

A partir de ese momento comienza a verle frecuentemente. Algunas veces está solo en la parada del autobús, otras está en compañía de, Tetsuro supone, un amigo o un _kohai_. No se ha dado cuenta de que cada vez que atraviesa el campus universitario, su mirada café deambula para encontrarse con la silueta que tanto ha llegado a ansiar, con el mismo color que inútilmente ha intentado grabar en cada una de las hojas de sus cuadernos de dibujo.

Es en una de esas ocasiones, cuando el chico de plateado está con un _kohai_ , que decide acercarse lo suficiente, con el pretexto de sólo querer verle un poco para saber qué tonalidades va a utilizar en su dibujo. Pero cuando le ve sonreír tranquilamente, cerrar sus párpados y encoger ligeramente sus hombros, continúa sin mirar hacia atrás, encaminándose hacia su dormitorio… no sin antes haber notado el lunar que el chico no tan desconocido posee debajo de su ojo derecho y el sonrojo que se había instalado en sus propias mejillas y en la punta de sus orejas.

Durante todo el camino Tetsuro no deja de preguntarse cuál es el sabor de ese muchacho y ruega para que sea uno bueno.

* * *

Sabe que algo va mal —tal vez bien— cuando al fin se da cuenta de que sus ojos cafés comienzan a buscar entre la multitud universitaria a aquella figura ya conocida, al cabello plateado que le ha gustado, al lunar bajo la iris avellana izquierda que se ha imaginado acariciando con la yema de sus propios dedos. Y es por ello que ahora se encuentra en una de las bancas del parque con el que cuenta su universidad, preguntándose cómo deberá abordar el tema con la persona que se encuentra a su lado, jugando en su consola portátil.

Decide ser directo, como siempre.

—Oye, Kenma.

Kenma siempre ha estado ahí para escucharle y sabe que, esta vez, también lo hará, no importando lo que tenga que decirle. El muchacho con mechones rubios sigue jugando, pero inclina ligeramente la cabeza como una clara señal de que está escuchando. Tetsuro continúa.

—Creo… —el nerviosismo se filtra ligeramente en el tono de su voz— creo que me gusta un chico.

La reacción es inmediata. Los sonidos provenientes de la consola se interrumpen y la cabeza rubia se torna en dirección a la suya. Ojos color ámbar le miran atentos y Tetsuro espera a que su amigo diga algo.

—¿Perdón?

Si debe ser honesto, es la respuesta que espera. Suelta un suspiro cansino mientras se recuerda que sus palabras no eran lo que el rubio se imaginaba… probablemente. No, era lo más seguro. Sin embargo, cada vez que Kenma habla, Tetsuro se siente como si fuera un niño nuevamente, sonriendo en su habitación mientras come helado de vainilla en una tarde soleada.

—Creo que me gusta un chico —dice más convencido esta vez, concentrándose un poco en el sabor del helado de vainilla que no ha abandonado su boca.

Nota que Kenma ahora tiene puesta su entera atención en él, el brillo en sus pupilas delata su curiosidad.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta en una voz tan queda y tranquila que se hubiese perdido entre las voces de los compañeros a su alrededor si Tetsuro no hubiese estado demasiado acostumbrado a él.

—No tengo idea —responde honestamente.

El rubio toma nuevamente su consola y deshace la pausa, continúa jugando como si no se hubiese detenido en primer lugar. Decide analizar al enemigo que tiene en la pantalla y así encontrar alguna debilidad; no hay dato alguno.

—¿No le has preguntado su nombre? —cuestiona y, al mismo tiempo, escoge el comando de fuego. No funciona del todo.

Tetsuro ve pasar a otros estudiantes mientras ríen, conversan, gritan, se divierten. La mezcla de sabores en su boca es tan extraña que decide concentrarse en el sabor a helado de vainilla que ha estado presente en muchos momentos de su vida desde que era un niño.

—No —su mirada no se encuentra con la ambarina de Kenma—, creo que no podría hacerlo. Mis emociones se alteran demasiado—añade con un suspiro.

—Ya están alteradas —añade tranquilamente mientras frunce el ceño al ver en la pantalla la habitación azul que tanto había querido evitar.

—No tengo _ese_ tipo, lo sabes —replica—. Además, es amigo de Sawamura.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías idea de quién era.

Tetsuro al fin voltea a ver a Kenma y nota que este aún está con el ceño fruncido, una vez más fallando en su estrategia de ataque. Eso era extraño. Aún más que su confesión y toda la conversación que han tenido recién. Echa un vistazo al enemigo que se muestra en la pantalla y decide ayudar un poco.

—¿Ya probaste con el de viento? ¿El que debilita un poco a todos los enemigos?

—¿ _Magaru_? —Kenma busca en la lista de ataques disponibles y encuentra el mencionado. Realiza unos cambios y ataca. Sonríe ligeramente cuando observa que en la pantalla han puesto _Critical_ y encima de cada uno de los enemigos ahora hay un _Down_ escrito.

No hablan pero no hay silencio, los sonidos del juego de vídeo y las voces de sus compañeros en el campus se encargan de alejarle.

—Deberías intentar hablarle —continúa el rubio, abordando una vez más el tema principal—. Sólo hazlo de una forma en la que no parezcas un acosador.

Tetsuro aparta la cabeza de la consola de Kenma y frunce un poco el ceño. El menor suspira.

—Le estabas buscando con la mirada mientras pretendías ver el juego.

Kenma sigue avanzando por los pasillos del extraño laberinto mientras la música cambia; Tetsuro cubre su rostro con una mano, escondiendo el ligero sonrojo que se ha impuesto en sus mejillas al haber sido descubierto.

* * *

Un día, exactamente dos semanas después de su conversación con Kenma, cuando el sol de invierno ilumina aquel cabello plateado de forma diferente, cuando parece que el amigo de Sawamura está ayudando a un _kohai_ , cuando el chico de ojos cafés ríe abiertamente, es cuando Tetsuro averigua el sabor que tiene _su_ voz.

Dulce. Es lo primero que piensa antes de, nuevamente, seguir su rumbo sin mirar atrás.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en su rostro.


	2. Recuerdos con tamagoyaki interrumpidos

**Capítulo 2**

Recuerdos con tamagoyaki interrumpidos por menta con chocolate

 **...**

 _«¡El peso de tus palabras es más importante que el volumen de tu voz!»_

— Manprit Kaur

* * *

Desde que era pequeño, a Tetsuro han empezado a gustarle las personas (y comenzado a hacerse amigo de ellas) por el sabor que sus voces poseen, siempre. Cuando le había dicho por primera vez a Kenma, su amigo de la infancia, que su voz sabía a helado de vainilla derritiéndose en el paladar, el niño había pausado su juego de vídeo y le había observado intensamente.

—Las voces de las personas tienen… ¿sabor? —el chico preguntó, aún inseguro de que lo que había escuchado.

—¡Sí! ¡Es diferente para todos! —un muy emocionado y sonriente Tetsuro respondió—. La de mi mamá sabe a té verde y la de mi papá a salmón.

Kenma no había sabido cómo contestarle a su amigo que él no podía percibir los sabores de las voces de las personas así que deshizo la pausa en su juego y se enfrascó en él, prestando escasa atención a las palabras que podían abandonar la boca de su amigo.

—Oye, Kenma —los pupilas de Kuroo le recordaban a Kenma a los de un gato, pequeños y delgados, brillando y llenos de curiosidad—. ¿Cuál es el sabor que tiene mi voz?

El niño, en ese entonces, de cabello negro pensó que había algo mal en él porque no podía saborear nada cuando el otro le hablaba. Los ojos ambarinos veían fijamente al niño de peinado extraño, como si con ello pudiese darle más fuerza a sus palabras.

—No tiene ninguno.

Y, por primera vez, Tetsuro sintió que la dulzura del derretido helado de vainilla que sentía en ese momento había sido reemplazada por uno tan amargo como el de un grano de café recién mordido.

* * *

Tetsuro consideró el no escuchar a nadie, perderse en un silencio que no tuviese fin; pero no importaba a dónde fuera o el lugar en el que estuviera, siempre había ruido. Siempre había voces. Siempre había sabores.

Una tarde fracasó en imitar un movimiento de voleibol que había visto en la televisión. La mala caída había ocasionado que se torciera el tobillo y no pudiese levantarse ni aún después de haber esperado unos minutos (para ver si el dolor disminuía). Una llamada telefónica hecha por Kenma —quien había estado con él— había hecho que sus padres llegaran inmediatamente y le llevaran al hospital.

Las distintas voces de las personas que estaban en el hospital creaban una combinación de llantos, susurros, palabras que luchaban por salir en forma de gritos. Los sabores que el niño experimentaba eran demasiados y ya no podía distinguir cuál era cuál.

Sentía asco.

Afortunadamente, el doctor había indicado que pasaran y pronto se encontró pidiendo amablemente un poco de agua. Su padre le tendió una botella que había adquirido justo antes de que les atendieran.

Un breve interrogatorio después el doctor se puso a revisar el tobillo del niño.

—Gracias —Tetsuro dijo después de beber más de la mitad del contenido de la botella, haciendo una pequeña mueca mientras el doctor movía ligeramente su pie—. Las personas tenían muchos sabores.

Los movimientos del médico se detuvieron y se dirigió, un poco sorprendido, hacia el niño.

—¿Las personas tienen sabores?

Tetsuro, recordando lo que había sucedido con Kenma, asintió lentamente.

—Sus voces —añadió aún inseguro—. La de mi papá sabe a salmón —volteó a verlo y notó cómo le sonreía. Devolvió el gesto—. La de usted… _tamagoyaki_.

El hombre rio levemente.

—Tu tobillo está bien, sólo un poco inflamado. Te recetaré algo pero debes ser muy cuidadoso durante las próximas dos semanas, ¿de acuerdo? —Tetsuro asintió—. Y ahora, ¿sólo tú tienes sinestesia?

Cuando había escuchado lo que tenía, Tetsuro se asustó. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que tuviera algo y él no lo supiera? Su rostro comenzó a deformarse en una expresión de miedo y preocupación… ¿acaso iba a morir?

No obstante, el médico se apresuró en explicarles al niño de diez años y a su padre que el que las voces de las personas tuvieran sabores no era normal pero tampoco era algo malo y, sobre todo, que no se trataba de una enfermedad grave. Habló de investigaciones, de otras personas, que él no era el único con una _habilidad_ así. Sin embargo, entre todas esas personas, él tenía un tipo de sinestesia muy peculiar.

Su padre pareció recordar entonces que su madre, abuela de Tetsuro, frecuentemente les decía que el nombre completo de su nieto le encantaba, que le sabía a fruta con un poco de miel encima; que el _Tetsu_ se sentía como un melocotón en su paladar, aterciopelado, dulce. Que cada una de las palabras eran las que tenían el sabor, cambiando frecuentemente y de acuerdo a las cosas que leyera en algún lugar o algo que dijese la persona con la que estuviera hablando. Él lo había considerado como una peculiaridad de ella, al igual que lo había hecho con su hijo. Tanto él como su esposa no quisieron indagar más.

Habiendo conversado unos cuantos minutos más y después de haber recibido la prescripción médica, Tetsuro decidió que esa tarde buscaría el origen del sabor de las voces.

* * *

—¿Kuro-chan?

Chocolate con un toque de menta es lo que arranca a Tetsuro de sus recuerdos y hace que aparte la vista del libro que ha estado leyendo.

—Oikawa —dice en reconocimiento para después voltear hacia atrás, confirmando que el castaño se encuentra a sus espaldas.

Lleva una larga bufanda blanca que se enreda en su cuello y un suéter viejo de un color verde menta que le recuerdan a esos dulces que una vez comió. Se pregunta si Oikawa intenta hacer una pequeña burla sobre su sabor o si simplemente está nostálgico por el color que formó parte de su uniforme durante tres años. Una línea de pintura café está dibujada en su enrojecida mejilla (gracias a un intento fallido por quitarse la pintura del rostro) mientras otra poca, esta vez blanca, permanece en las puntas del cabello del muchacho.

Tetsuro se pregunta cómo es que el otro nunca luce mal a pesar de verse desaliñado. No es como si en realidad le importara pero no por ello le dirá algo sobre los cabellos blancos que se distinguen entre los castaños.

—No es justo —dice con una mano en la cintura mientras en la otra sostiene su caballete portátil. Camina hacia Tetsuro y toma asiento a su lado.

—¿El qué?

—Que ni siquiera tengas que voltear a ver a alguien para saber de quién se trata.

—Tu voz es inconfundible, eso es lo que sucede —da vuelta a la página y trata fuertemente de concentrarse en lo que está escrito frente a él.

Sabe que Oikawa le observa sin decir nada, tal vez analizando los pequeños detalles de su rostro en busca de algo. El qué, no lo sabe, y tratándose del castaño no desea preguntar. A veces no puede evitar compararle con Tsukishima —un chico alto, rubio y con gafas— pues no sabe cuál de las cosas que pueda decir alterará el ánimo del otro. Tsukishima recurre al sarcasmo; Oikawa es más… especial.

Lo que Tetsuro no sabe es que a Toru le exaspera que el pelinegro esté tan tranquilo cuando tienen un proyecto por hacer; cuando él ha terminado varios cuadros y ninguno le ha convencido lo suficiente como para presentarlo.

—¿Has terminado el proyecto? —pregunta lo que le interesa saber, sin rodeo alguno. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantan un poco al notar que el otro ha dejado de tener la mirada perdida en el libro porque, en efecto, no lo estaba leyendo. Le ha estado observando lo suficiente como para ver que no ha pasado de la misma página; se atreve a asegurar que ni siquiera ha terminado el mismo párrafo.

—Aún no —responde honestamente—. No logro encontrar el tono correcto.

—¿Oh? —dice por costumbre, queriendo obtener más información a la vez que saca de un estuche su par de anteojos; los limpia y se los pone. Frota un poco su mejilla pero la línea de pintura se niega a desaparecer—. Es muy raro que no lo hayas terminado ya.

—Sólo necesito un tono pero… Oh, olvídalo, creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo.

Y una vez más Toru es testigo de cómo Kuroo encuentra una rápida solución; cómo para él los bloqueos parecen ser cosas insignificantes, excusas que los demás ponen para no terminar lo que hacen. Toru supera esos problemas pero no a _esa_ velocidad. Oh, cómo le admira y detesta al mismo tiempo.

El castaño busca de entre sus cosas su cuaderno de bocetos, determinado a plasmar ideas, a formar algo con ellas en lo que pueda trabajar, quedar satisfecho y entregar. Necesita trabajar porque está atrasado y no quiere perder ante Tetsuro, su compañero y rival. Voltea a ver a Kuroo de reojo sólo para notar que este ha vuelto a su libro. Una página nueva y Toru prepara una hoja en blanco, sostiene firmemente su lápiz y comienza a observar a Kuroo, grabándose la forma en la que el pelinegro toma la esquina del libro. Dibuja líneas delgadas, transformándolas en un par de manos y un rostro con finas cejas y ojos aparentemente cerrados; plasma líneas gruesas que se convierten en un peinado extraño, en los límites que conforman su ropa, en la pasta dura del libro ante él.

Un rasgueo de una hoja al ser pasada se escucha al mismo tiempo que el del grafito deslizándose por el papel.

—¡Kuroo-san!

Un grito a la distancia y otro sabor hace acto de presencia. Es algo que jamás ha probado así que no puede saber con exactitud lo que es. Se siente líquido, un poco espeso y está entre lo dulce, lo picante y lo ácido. Es algo muy inusual y Tetsuro no puede evitar pensar que el sabor es acorde al dueño pues Hinata Shoyo es, en cierta manera, excepcional.

La pequeña figura se va haciendo cada vez más grande con cada paso que da, acercándose a los dos muchachos, interrumpiendo totalmente el movimiento de unos dedos al deslizar otra página, deteniendo a otros y al lápiz que estos se han encargado de sostener.

—¿Y Tobio-chan? —Oikawa pregunta una vez que el pelirrojo ha llegado hasta ellos. Es muy raro no verles juntos deambulando entre clases.

—Está molesto —resopla— dice que no puede hacer lo que le pidieron y me ha pedido que me vaya.

Tetsuro cierra el libro y se gira a ver a Hinata; la expresión que pone le causa un poco de gracia. Voltea a ver la reacción de Oikawa y la sonrisa de satisfacción que éste tiene en el rostro es tan amplia que es imposible pasarla por alto; los ojos le brillan. Seguramente está feliz de que su _kohai_ sufra un poco con su proyecto.

—¿Creen…? —comienza, tomando asiento y jugando con los dedos de sus manos y mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos a los ojos de las personas que tiene enfrente—. ¿Creen que lo que en realidad necesita es espacio? —hace una ligera pausa—. Quisiera preguntarle a Sugawara-senpai si algo está mal con Kageyama pero no le he visto.

Tetsuro conoce a Kageyama Tobio, pero el otro es un nombre nuevo para él. Al parecer no lo es para Oikawa.

Toru, a pesar de que disfruta que su _kohai_ esté en problemas, se ha sorprendido porque el pelirrojo, estudiante de Psicología y _más_ que un amigo para Kageyama, no es capaz de distinguir cuando el otro está ocupado o tiene un problema. Aunque le comprende, Tobio se había comportado de una forma que iba más allá de sus expectativas hacía unos dos años.

Por otro lado, Tetsuro cree que Hinata está pensando de más y, por ende, torturándose con ello. No le culpa.

—No creo que debas preocuparte —Toru dice. Sonríe inmediatamente al ver el pequeño brinco que el pelirrojo ha dado ante sus palabras—. Tal vez Tobio-chan sólo quiere apresurarse y terminar lo que le asignaron o el profesor a cargo es uno muy exigente y no consigue cumplir con los requisitos del trabajo.

—No lo pienses tanto —las palabras abandonan la boca de Tetsuro mientras se acomoda y apoya su cabeza en una mano—. Ya lo conoces —el otro sonríe y es cuando decide cambiar de tema—.Y bien, ¿cuándo comenzarás a realizar tus prácticas?

Hinata delibera unos cuantos segundos antes de responder.

—Creo que aún falta para eso. Tal vez cuando esté en mi tercer año. He decidido enfocarme en la "Evaluación, diagnóstico y tratamiento en niños" —recita orgulloso el nombre de su asignatura como para no perder de vista su objetivo.

El bermejo platica mientras Oikawa resume su actividad y Tetsuro pone atención a lo que el recién llegado dice; Hinata siempre acompañando sus charlas con movimientos con las manos, con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos; Tetsuro sonriendo, notando las señas que las manos del otro forman, con la mirada puesta en su interlocutor; perdiéndose en palabras y en un sabor específico.

—Ah… hola.

Cualquier cosa que Hinata pueda decir después queda en el olvido. Tetsuro se gira al notar una explosión de sabor en su paladar muy conocida pero que sólo se ha presentado anteriormente una sola vez. Un sabor que opaca inmediatamente a la mezcla anterior y que ahora puede distinguir un poco mejor. Es dulce y ácido y evocan en él el color plateado que no ha podido plasmar y el lunar bajo un iris avellana que no ha podido olvidar.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta pareja rara y a la historia, por comentar, seguirla o añadirla a sus favoritos (nótese mi _o_ inclusiva). Cualquier duda así como sus sugerencias será bien recibidas :D


	3. Una seña azul y negra

**...**

 **Capítulo 3**

Una seña azul y negra

 **...**

 _«Las pequeñas decisiones sobre el tiempo hacen un gran impacto en nuestras vidas.»_

— Eric Samuel Timm

* * *

De manera amable y con una sonrisa en el rostro Tetsuro decide responder al súbito saludo del no tan extraño de cabello plateado.

—Hola —dice mientras cierra los ojos, la sonrisa aún presente en su rostro.

Oikawa se gira a verle, un poco sorprendido por el cambio en su compañero y las palabras de Hinata mueren de forma definitiva gracias a los movimientos de los mayores.

—Oh —Hinata interrumpe—, Sugawara-senpai.

—Hinata —el muchacho sonríe y sus ojos color café se dirigen hacia el pelirrojo—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Kageyama?

El brillo en los ojos de Shoyo desaparece y aparece en un instante, sonríe mientras recuerda lo que han dicho los otros hace unos momentos.

—Estoy bien. He dejado a Kageyama atrás, tenía que pensar en unas cosas para su proyecto y no quise distraerlo más.

Una risita por parte de Sugawara y Tetsuro no sabe qué hacer. No sólo le ha hablado sino que ahora sabe una parte de su nombre —gracias a Hinata— y ha tenido el placer de sentir por varios segundos el sabor de su voz. Ya no es una vaga suposición basada en el recuerdo de un momento que sólo duró dos segundos, ahora sabe que es una mezcla de miel y algo más, algo ácido. Sabe que Oikawa le observa de manera atenta y decide no sonreír más, sino que se mantiene serio, alejado ligeramente de la situación, sin interrumpir la interacción entre Hinata y el recién llegado.

—De seguro le invitaste a jugar voleibol.

Hinata no le responde y Sugawara frunce el ceño un poco mientras sonríe, imaginándose a Kageyama gritar _«Hinata idiota, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?»_.

—Hola, Suga-chan —Oikawa hace un pequeño saludo con la mano.

—Oh, Oikawa —el chico de cabello plateado se voltea y de manera repentina su rostro se transforma en uno de confusión y curiosidad—. Tienes pintura blanca —lleva la mano a su cabeza y acaricia un mechón de su propio cabello— por aquí.

El castaño se gira indignado para ver a su colega, sus ojos cafés están llenos de molestia y su rostro hace una mueca extraña con la cual Tetsuro encuentra difícil el controlarse y no reír. Algo que en definitiva hace cuando el otro frota entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello para después mirar sus dedos y encontrar pedacitos de pintura blanca en ellos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

El ceño fruncido de Oikawa sólo hace que el sonido de su risa aumente. Su mano abandona el libro y se abraza a sí mismo; su cuerpo comienza a doler. Los otros dos tienen puesta su mirada en él pero no dicen nada hasta que logra tranquilizarse.

—Oh —Shoyo reacciona después de que las carcajadas de Kuroo se han transformado en silencio—. Kuroo-san, este es Sugawara-san, mi _senpai_ … ¡ah!, y también es el _senpai_ de Tsukishima —se gira, ahora dirigiéndose al chico de cabello plateado—. Sugawara-senpai, este es Kuroo-san, la persona de la que te hablé.

Sugawara observa cómo el pelinegro tiende su mano derecha y cierra los ojos mientras habla.

—Kuroo Tetsuro, estudiante de Artes. Un placer.

No hay palabras vacuas, para Tetsuro el conocerle realmente es un placer.

—Sugawara Koshi, estudio Psicología —estrecha la mano extendida y da un pequeño apretón.

Toru observa la interacción absteniéndose de decir algo, frotando sus delgados cabellos para así remover toda la pintura posible.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —Tetsuro pregunta de la forma más amable que puede mientras suelta la mano del otro.

Oikawa está un poco sorprendido. No puede evitarlo cuando rara vez se ve al otro así de _amable_. Es entonces cuando Sugawara parece recordar por qué está ahí.

—Oh, a decir verdad, estoy realizando una pequeña investigación. Es para un artículo… —realiza una pequeña pausa, estudiando el rostro de Kuroo y buscando algún signo de comprensión— Y hoy me han hablado del libro que tienes…

—¿El de la revista? —Toru, con el ceño fruncido y aún molesto con Kuroo, pregunta. Al ver que Sugawara asiente a su pregunta decide continuar, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia el pelinegro—. Oh, verás Kuro-chan, lo que Suga-chan te está diciendo es que le des tu libro.

Oikawa sonríe con socarronería al dar su "explicación" y los ojos de Sugawara se muestran sorprendidos pues no esperaba que el castaño fuese a decir algo así.

—Es en calidad de préstamo —Koshi se defiende rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño un poco preocupado, sintiéndose mal por pedirle un favor a una persona que acaba de conocer.

Tetsuro duda un poco. Sabe que su libro estará a salvo en las manos de Sugawara —pues es amigo de Hinata y conoce muy bien a este como para saber que no mantiene relación alguna con personas problemáticas, además, el muchacho de cabello plateado no inspira desconfianza— pero la razón de su titubeo es que ese libro es uno de los regalos que su padre le ha dado. Uno que explica los casos de otras personas que son diferentes, que son parecidos a él. Sin embargo, sabe que si se permite darle dicho libro al otro, tendrá la excusa de volver a verle y, si es posible, entablar una conversación con él.

—De acuerdo —dice después de un rato, sorprendiendo al castaño y al otro estudiante de Psicología—. ¿Qué sería de mí si no puedo ayudar a que alguien cumpla con su deber?

Sugawara tiene una expresión de incredulidad y cuando observa que Tetsuro toma el libro que reposa en la mesa y se lo tiende es cuando se permite soltar una pequeña risa. El par de ojos avellana brillan.

—¿Puedo sentarme un rato?

—Por supuesto —dice, siendo el objeto de atención de las miradas de Oikawa y Hinata,

El muchacho de cabello plateado sonríe agradecido y comienza a conversar un poco con ellos. Hinata es quien lleva la mayoría de la conversación mientras Tetsuro se pierde entre esos dos sabores, esas dos mezclas de dulce y ácido que distan en demasía; su mirada en un punto perdido porque no quiere ser descubierto, no tan pronto, no ahí. Ve hacia la nada porque es consciente de que Oikawa Toru desea venganza por el incidente de la pintura en su cabello y él no está dispuesto a darle una pista sobre cómo derrotarle tan pronto.

Escucha sus temas de conversación, cómo el pelirrojo le pregunta a su _senpai_ si Kageyama —el muchacho serio y un poco torpe, de cabello negro y ojos azules— no le está causando problemas y, si es así, que le diga en ese instante para poder hacerle razonar a golpes. Oikawa se une, diciendo que quiere estar presente cuando eso suceda.

La risa que responde a ambos comentarios es bienvenida en los oídos y el paladar de Tetsuro.

Todo va bien, indica él, y es ahí cuando el muchacho de cabello negro se da cuenta de que Sugawara Koshi es quien se está encargando de la terapia de Kageyama.

—Kuroo-san, ¿es posible que vayamos a tu apartamento esta noche? —el pelirrojo dice de la nada—. Debemos celebrar, ¿cierto? Que te mudaste —recibe un suspiro y un asentimiento por parte del pelinegro—. ¡Bien! Avisaré a Kageyama.

El menor se apresura en escribir dos mensajes, uno para la persona que ha dicho y otro para Kenma.

Una media hora más de charla transcurre en la que Tetsuro se entera de que Oikawa y Sugawara comparten un apartamento, que se habían enfrentado en un partido de voleibol hacía años —cuando asistían al instituto y estaban en su tercer año— y que Hinata y Kageyama les conocen a ambos desde entonces. Poco después de que el pelirrojo revise una respuesta que ha llegado a su teléfono, se retiran y se encaminan hacia la estación de autobuses, Tetsuro y su invitado acompañándoles y esperando a que sus respectivos autobuses lleguen.

Cuando Hinata y él se dirigen hacia su departamento, Tetsuro no puede evitar pensar que ha sido un buen día.

No es consciente de la fotografía que Hinata le ha tomado momentos antes de ir a abordar el autobús.

* * *

Kenma está inmerso en su trabajo, escribiendo instrucciones para terminar el programa que, junto con otros compañeros, ha diseñado. Puede entender cómo está el flujo de datos, cómo la información será llevada de un lugar a otro, pero lo que él —ni ninguno de los miembros de su equipo— no puede comprender es el por qué se ve extraño (por no poder describirlo de otra forma). No duda que todos ellos son buenos cuando de código se trata y, así como está seguro de ello, sabe que realizar una interfaz que cualquier usuario pueda usar es casi imposible para ellos. Por supuesto, para él todo tiene sentido… que lo tenga para los demás en un asunto aparte.

Suspira y decide dejar el problema al que se enfrenta ahora para después. En ese momento sólo quiere cerrar todo y relajarse.

Comienza a apagar su computadora cuando se da cuenta de que tiene un mensaje sin leer; sonríe al ver que se trata de Shoyo.

« _Iremos al departamento de Kuroo-san! (aunque no sé si Kageyama irá pero creo que sí). Tú también irás, cierto?_ »

Justo cuando está a punto de escribir su respuesta otro mensaje llega.

« _Sabes qué le pasa a Kuroo-san? Está raro! Estaba sonriendo! Pero no de esas sonrisas que pone cuando se burla de Tsukishima o cuando está con Bokuto-san…_ »

La sonrisa se ve desplazada por una expresión preocupada y un ceño fruncido pero al ver la foto adjunta se da cuenta de que su preocupación está de más. Se apresura en guardar sus cosas y se dirige hacia el apartamento de Kuroo, agradeciendo para sus adentros el que su amigo le haya dado una llave.

* * *

Tetsuro abre la puerta del apartamento, está cansado, feliz. Entra —siendo seguido por Hinata— y coloca sus llaves en la mesita junto a la entrada. De manera inmediata llega a ellos el sonido de un grito acompañado con el de una cámara disparando. Una alarma pequeña y otro disparo de cámara. El pelirrojo tiembla un poco mientras se encaminan hacia la sala, encontrando a Kenma sentado, en el piso, muy cerca del televisor. Tetsuro suspira. El juego de hoy tiene por protagonistas a fantasmas que, si bien no le evocan miedo alguno, siempre le sorprenden al aparecer debido a la vibración del control. Kenma derrota a unos más y continúa tranquilamente por el camino como si ya supiera la ruta.

—Ya llegué —dice y va hacia el sillón, tomando asiento en este.

El rubio asiente sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, sus ojos ambarinos prestan total atención a los pasillos de la casa antigua que aparece en el televisor.

—Kenma, ¿por qué juegas eso? —Shoyo reclama, incapaz de reprimir un gemido al ver a los fantasmas que han comenzado a apiñarse alrededor del personaje que el rubio está usando.

—Es entretenido.

Tetsuro sonríe al ver cómo el temeroso pelirrojo se desliza poco a poco hasta llegar a sentarse en el lugar más alejado del televisor, como si en cualquier momento los fantasmas pudieran abandonar la pantalla y atacarle. Por su parte, y si debe ser honesto, el ver jugar a Kenma siempre le ha tranquilizado. Sabe que puede platicar con este y que siempre le pondrá atención aun cuando esté sumergido en su juego y, de ser necesario, lo abandonaría para tener una conversación propia con él.

Tal vez no sea el momento adecuado, pero no puede evitar el recordar cuando le comentó lo que tenía y cómo los ojos color ámbar se habían iluminado al ser conocedor de tan grande secreto, el cómo el alivio se mostraba en su mirada al ver que no era malo el no detectar ningún sabor en la voz de Tetsuro.

Agradece la presencia de Kenma en su vida.

—¡Argh! ¡Ya no aguanto más!

El pelirrojo se levanta de manera súbita y sus pasos apresurados le dirigen hacia, lo que él supone, es la cocina del departamento. Prefiere distraerse ahí que seguir soportando las voces y los gritos de esos fantasmas del pueblo. ¿Por qué Kenma no podía jugar algo que no diera miedo? ¿Por qué Kuroo no le decía algo? Suspira y agita la cabeza para sacarse de ella esos rostros horribles.

Una vez que Hinata ha desaparecido, Tetsuro se cambia de lugar a uno más cercano a la pantalla.

—Si vas a decir algo sólo dilo —nota cómo Kuroo desvía la mirada de la pantalla para prestarle atención—. No estás siendo tú y eso me pone ansioso.

El tono de su voz parece distante, desinteresado pero el muchacho sabe que en realidad está sacando de quicio a su amigo y él está dispuesto a hacerle saber el porqué de su felicidad.

—Él me habló.

El interés del rubio se esconde en una revisión innecesaria al mapa del juego. Tetsuro se da cuenta de ello.

—¿Ya sabes su nombre?

—Sí —responde al ver cómo Kenma selecciona opciones del menú al azar, queriendo disimular.

—Bien —dice tras unos segundos y asiente rápidamente. Deshace la pausa y se dirige hacia una calle, evita a unos cuantos fantasmas e ingresa a otra casa. Vuelve a hablar—. Te ves feliz.

Le resulta gracioso el hecho de que estén hablando de su interés amoroso con un _soundtrack_ compuesto de gritos, gemidos y sonidos de una cámara salidos del televisor y ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

—Lo estoy.

De manera repentina, el sonido del timbre se escucha y el par de muchachos presentes en la sala dirigen su mirada hacia la puerta, su momento de comodidad siendo interrumpido. Están seguros que no esperan visitas, al menos no tan pronto. Kenma hace amago de levantarse pero el pelinegro le detiene con un gesto de su mano. Este abandona su lugar y se dirige hacia la entrada del apartamento. Abre la puerta y se encuentra ahí con un muchacho menor y un poco más bajo que él, su cabello negro y lacio permanece peinado de una manera que recuerda muy bien; ojos azules y atentos le miran a los ojos para después bajar la vista hasta sus labios.

Es entonces cuando Tetsuro baja la mirada y nota la mano derecha del muchacho sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, el pulgar escondido y sus dedos restantes desplegados. Esta se desliza de manera diagonal hacia enfrente y, de forma inmediata, lleva su diestra hacia su frente, cerrándola y sólo extendiendo el pulgar y el índice, la palma mirando hacia el visitante. La desplaza hacia abajo.

«Buenas noches.»

Tetsuro imita el movimiento y, al mismo tiempo, repite en voz alta.

—Buenas noches, Kageyama.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Todos los errores que se puedan ver en los mensajes están así a propósito.

Kageyama apareció y a mí no me queda más que agradecer a quienes leen esta historia y la han añadido a sus favoritos, dejado un comentario o han puesto una alerta, significa mucho para mí.

Cualquier cosa pueden enviar un mensaje por este medio, o bien, por tumblr, en el que me encuentran como nolongerdazai.


	4. Interrupción y nota inesperada

...

 **Capítulo 4**

Interrupción y nota inesperada

* * *

 _«Todos los libros tienen algunas respuestas. Supongo que depende de las preguntas.»_

— Rich Marcello, **_The Color of Home_**

* * *

Kuroo se aparta un poco, invitándole a pasar. Tobio entra al departamento y la calidez dentro de éste le abraza. Trata de no despegar la mirada del otro y observa cómo el brazo de Kuroo se levanta y su mano apunta hacia una puerta. Asiente y voltea a su alrededor, encontrando al fin el perchero en el que podrá colgar su abrigo y bufanda que le han mantenido a salvo del frío que reina en la calle. Lleva su mochila consigo y se dirige hacia la habitación que le han indicado, dejando atrás al mayor para que se asegure de cerrar bien la puerta.

Tobio ingresa y la vista que le recibe es la de Kozume Kenma, amigo de Kuroo y Hinata, persona a la que él admira (aunque no lo diga en voz alta), sentado en el suelo muy cerca del televisor, jugando algo que recuerda haber visto pero no sabe muy bien dónde. Se aclara la garganta —sabe que lo hace— y tiene el efecto deseado, el rubio hace una pausa en su juego y le ve fijamente con esos ojos grandes color ámbar. Tobio hace una reverencia —un poco exagerada— mientras se asegura de que un "buenas noches" sea dicho en un volumen aceptable. Cuando se yergue ve que el otro devuelve el saludo y una sonrisa nerviosa y feliz se dibuja en el rostro del chico de ojos azules de manera inmediata. No puede evitar el sentirse así cuando ha mejorado bastante al leer los labios de alguien.

Va a tomar asiento en el sillón y nota cómo ahora Kuroo, quien ya está en la misma habitación, se sobresalta un poco; inmediatamente su anfitrión voltea hacia cierto pasillo. Tobio se dice que lo más probable es que haya notado un ruido proveniente de aquella dirección, entretanto, Kuroo se pregunta si su cocina estará a salvo con el torbellino que es Hinata Shoyo.

Tobio se permite ver el televisor justo en el momento en el que Kozume derrota a tres fantasmas con suma facilidad. Ve cómo recoge objetos y alcanza a leer trozos de sus descripciones. Decide no entretenerse mucho con ello, el juego está muy avanzado y, por lo que puede deducir, todo está conectado entre sí. Aunque se esfuerce no entenderá del todo la historia. O tal vez sí, si es que le explican, pero sabe que eso tomará mucho tiempo y prefiere ahorrarse todo eso.

Un par de toquecitos en su hombro le distraen y se gira para ver a la persona que desea hablarle; se encuentra de manera directa con los ojos cafés, expectantes y grandes de Hinata. El pelirrojo está sonriendo.

— _¿Estás bien?_ —Hinata pregunta, deletreando las palabras con sus manos al igual que lo ha estado haciendo por casi dos años.

Tobio asiente y se desplaza un poco hacia la izquierda, colocándose en el centro del sofá para que Hinata se siente un lado de él. Este da la vuelta al sillón y justo cuando va a sentarse, hay algo que le hace arrojarse y abrazarse a Tobio. El brazo del pelirrojo le impide ver qué es lo que sucede y es entonces cuando decide intervenir.

—¡Oye Hinata! —grita y es consciente de ello—, ¡apártate, no veo nada!

Está perplejo. Pasan unos minutos antes de que vea cómo la conmoción acaba y el pelirrojo va relajando su agarre sobre él poco a poco. Kuroo está carcajeándose, inclinado y con los brazos sobre su propio torso mientras Kozume continúa jugando y guía a su personaje hacia una habitación en donde podrá guardar su progreso. Le observa poner otro juego y cuando se voltea y Tobio al fin puede verle el rostro nota que el muchacho está con el ceño fruncido, un poco molesto por haberse visto interrumpido en su travesía. Se gira a ver a Hinata.

— _gritó… y… Kenma… eso…_

El taheño está con la vista aún en la pantalla así que sólo alcanza a entender fragmentos de lo que Hinata está diciéndole y, frustrado, coloca ambas manos a los lados del rostro del otro y le obliga a mirarle.

—No. Entiendo. Nada —se encarga de decir en voz alta, enfatizando cada palabra para que el otro se tranquilice.

Funciona. Hinata ahora le observa.

— _Apareció… un fantasma… cayó… y gritó…_

Un movimiento detrás de Hinata obliga a Tobio a prestar inmediata atención. Kuroo ha dejado de reír y mueve un poco su mano, indicando con ello que quiere decirle algo.

— _Kenma tuvo que cambiar el juego_ —dice—. _Él_ —señala hacia Hinata— _no dejaba de gritar._

Se concentra un poco más, viendo cómo los labios de Kuroo forman las palabras de manera lenta y al fin logra entender lo que el de cabello negro dice; da un asentimiento con la cabeza para indicar que ha comprendido —si no llega a entender algo, proceden a deletrearle todo con las manos—. Los brazos de Hinata abandonan del todo su cuerpo y le ve sentarse a su lado, soltando un suspiro de alivio mientras murmura y Tobio puede apostar que sus palabras son un agradecimiento por no tener que ver más a esos fantasmas "horribles".

— _No sé cómo Kenma puede jugar eso_ —Hinata termina de decir—. _Ese_ —señala el televisor donde se muestra el juego que reemplazó al otro, los ojos azules siguen su dirección y de manera inmediata se vuelven a observar los labios del taheño— _está mucho mejor._

— _Iré a la cocina_ —Kuroo anuncia, apareciendo atrás de Hinata, tomándole por los hombros y haciéndole estremecerse un poco—. _Espero no la hayas destruido, enano_ —le dice y, antes de que este pueda replicar, vuelve a preguntar con la mirada fija en el otro joven—. _¿Quieren algo en especial?_

Tobio y Hinata niegan. Kuroo se yergue y se gira a ver a Kozume. Una vez que tiene la respuesta de este su figura se dirige por un pasillo hasta dar una vuelta y desaparecer completamente.

El de ojos azules parece recordar algo y rebusca entre sus cosas, tratando de encontrar un pedazo de papel en el que pueda escribir un mensaje para Hinata. Cuando al fin lo encuentra, el pelirrojo toma el pedazo de papel arrugado y saca un lápiz de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Las manos, un poco más pequeñas que las suyas, se encargan de alisar el papel lo más que se pueda y, una vez termina, procede a escribir sobre éste, apoyándose sobre su celular —algo que sabe no debería hacer—.

 _«_ _Sucede algo?»_

Escritas de forma rápida y un poco desordenada, las palabras de Hinata muestran su preocupación. El muchacho se ha esforzado los últimos años en escribir de manera legible para poder ser, a diferencia de sus días de instituto y de acuerdo con Tsukishima, un estudiante responsable que pueda entender sus propias notas.

Tobio toma el lápiz del otro y comienza a escribir.

 _«¿Crees que Kuroo-san me permita quedarme aquí?»_

No recibe preguntas por parte de Hinata, el otro puede darse cuenta del por qué no quiere volver a casa. Tobio le tiende el lápiz y la respuesta es inmediata.

 _«Le preguntaré.»_

Le observa moverse e inclinarse hacia atrás a la vez que, supone por el movimiento de su boca, grita algo hacia el pasillo por el que Kuroo desapareció previamente. La mano de Hinata se desliza hasta tocar la suya y le da un ligero apretón. Tobio sonríe por ese gesto y se mantiene en espera, suponiendo que el mayor está respondiendo a la petición del taheño.

Hinata se acomoda una vez más y le dirige una amplia sonrisa a la vez que entrelaza los dedos con los suyos, se mueve hacia él y esconde el rostro en su cuello. Tobio puede sentir la respiración tranquila del otro, le eriza la piel e inconscientemente se acerca aún más. Le siente murmurar algo pero, como siempre, no le oye y es en esos momentos cuando se arrepiente un poco de su decisión, de haber permanecido así, renunciando de manera definitiva a cualquier oportunidad que tuvo de escuchar otra vez.

Sin embargo, Hinata le acepta y le apoya, Hinata está ahí, con él. Y mientras él siga estando a su lado Tobio sentirá que nada puede derrotarle.

* * *

Sugawara y Oikawa llegan a su departamento, este último agotado; el primero, entusiasmado. Ambos se habían encontrado en la universidad el día que anunciaron los resultados de ingreso y, cuando supieron que los dos habían sido aceptados, comenzaron a conversar sobre lo que haría cada uno. Querían establecerse de manera definitiva en Tokio y acordaron que trabajarían duro para comprar un apartamento, entretanto, debían hospedarse en el dormitorio de la universidad. Como no conocían a nadie más —y no es que tuvieran problema alguno en hacer amistades— habían preguntado si podían compartir dormitorio y, tras una afirmación, empezaron a vivir juntos.

Habían comenzado a trabajar durante sus dos primeros años de vida universitaria, Oikawa en un _conbini_ y Sugawara como ayudante en una guardería. Al principio fue un poco difícil, el tratar de balancear su vida laboral con la escolar no fue una experiencia muy agradable pero, cuando por fin tuvieron el dinero suficiente, decidieron adquirir un departamento. Este era pequeño, constaba de dos habitaciones, una cocina pequeña, un baño y un espacio en el que cabía una pequeña sala y un comedor; pero les había gustado a ambos. Sus padres les habían apoyado económicamente y sus amigos más cercanos —Daichi, Asahi y Hajime, quienes vivían en la prefectura de Miyagi— así como los que habían hecho en la universidad les habían ayudado con la mudanza y a pintar los muros.

Aún no piensan en qué harán cuando alguno de los dos decida irse pero, se dicen a sí mismos, aún falta mucho para eso.

Koshi se apresura en entrar y dirigirse a su habitación, ansioso por leer el libro prestado que lleva entre sus pertenencias. Toru sólo ve el andar apresurado del otro y su desaparición tras la puerta de su habitación mientras él va a preparar sus cosas para darse un largo baño que ayude a relajarle y a quitarle los restos de pintura que puedan quedar en su rostro y cabello. Suelta un ligero insulto hacia Kuroo al recordar cómo éste se reía de él, ya se encargaría de vengarse después.

En su habitación, Koshi comienza a sacar de su mochila las cosas que lleva en esta. Coloca los libros y cuadernos en su escritorio junto a la ventana, revisando apenas las notas que ha tomado con anterioridad. El libro prestado descansa ahí, junto a sus libros; sus dedos acarician el título mientras sigue sin creer que lo haya encontrado el mismo día que le mencionaron de su existencia. Sonríe y lo toma entre sus manos, hojeándolo de forma rápida. Decide ir a la sala y comenzar a leerlo ahí.

Una vez afuera de su habitación puede escuchar música que proviene del baño y, acto seguido, una voz repitiendo la letra de la canción. Acostumbrado a eso, se dirige hacia el sillón para sentarse y ponerse cómodo; sus dedos largos y delgados abren el libro y al fin cambian la página que da paso al primer capítulo.

El tiempo transcurre y el descenso de la temperatura le obliga a detener su lectura. Aunque desea seguir absorto en las palabras, decide pausar un poco y prepararse una taza de té caliente que le ayudará a disminuir el frío que siente y a concentrarse mejor en cualquier cosa que pueda incluir en su artículo. Sus pasos le llevan a la cocina pequeña, la cual da una sensación agradable. Los muros de color naranja contrastan de manera cálida con el blanco de la alacena y del horno de microondas; con el negro de la estufa y la cafetera sencilla que han adquirido recientemente. Coloca la tetera con agua y espera de manera paciente a que esté caliente, recordando fragmentos de los casos explicados tan distintos como personas entrevistadas.

La tetera comienza a sonar y corta sus pensamientos.

—¿"… _la mezcla de los sentidos_ "? —Oikawa recita una parte del título del libro que ahora descansa sobre la mesa, cerrado y con un separador entre sus hojas.

Koshi termina de preparar su té y se gira ver a Oikawa, su cabello está un poco mojado y libre de la pintura blanca que tanto le había incordiado.

—Se refiere a una condición. Neurólogos y psicólogos lo han estudiado pero no logran descubrir todos los porqués —añade Koshi y se encarga de tomar la taza caliente entre sus frías manos.

—¿Y es por eso que te ha llamado la atención?

Oikawa pregunta y el muchacho asiente.

—No es una enfermedad… es, como su nombre lo dice, una mezcla de sentidos, ¿sabes? —no voltea a ver al otro para saber que sigue con la mirada fija en él, escuchando—. Pero, a la vez, es tan complejo —abandona la cocina y se encamina de nueva cuenta hacia la sala. Deja la taza de té en la mesita de centro y abre el libro en una página al azar—. Por ejemplo, estas palabras —dice mientras indica el texto en inglés— están en color negro pero, si habláramos con una persona con sinestesia, es como si cada letra la pudiera percibir de un color diferente; a veces puede ser complejo porque, si hablamos de colores, la combinación de _sus_ colores no tiene coherencia con los nuestros, lo que puede crear confusión y una sensación de incomodidad y…

—Resumiendo… —Toru cruza sus brazos y decide interrumpir pues, si no lo hace, está seguro de que Suga seguirá pensando y hablará sin parar sobre el tema, lo que terminará con él distrayéndose con más ideas para su proyecto inacabado.

—Oh, sí —piensa por un par de segundos antes de continuar—. Se puede experimentar una sensación a partir de otra —esto llama un poco la atención del castaño quien deja de cruzar los brazos—. Supongamos que, a partir de un golpe o una caricia puedo percibir un color, diferente en cada caso por supuesto; a veces el color se presenta al escuchar un sonido —cierra el libro y ve y señala una parte del título: " _La rana que croaba azul_ "—. Hay otras menos comunes, como escuchar una palabra y experimentar un sabor…

—Oh, como Kuro-chan —Toru vuelve a interrumpir al hacérsele conocida esa situación y el cuello de Koshi cruje debido a la rapidez con la que ha dejado de ver el libro para observarle a él—. Ya que le pediste el libro, también le hubieras pedido que te ayudara, si tienes a algún entrevistado tu artículo sería aún mejor, ¿no? Además, no veo por qué no lo haría, si le dices que eres amigo de Dai-chan aceptará.

Gracias al silencio que se impone en la habitación Toru siente que ha dicho algo que no debía. Piensa, le da vueltas a su respuesta y a pesar de ello no puede entender por qué la mirada de Koshi sigue en él, la confusión grabada en las pupilas cafés. Es entonces que recuerda con exactitud las palabras de Hinata y piensa que Daichi no le ha comentado nada de Kuroo al otro.

—Me voy a mi habitación —dice y al no obtener respuesta después de unos segundos se marcha, dejando al otro absorto en sus pensamientos.

En la sala, Koshi ve el libro y se encarga de abrirlo una vez más; sin embargo, en esta ocasión se da cuenta de una hoja que se adhiere un poco al duro empastado, la desliza y puede encontrar ahí una nota con una caligrafía muy legible, los trazos finos y hechos con ligera presión sobre la hoja.

 _«_ _Para mi hijo, cuyo nombre a veces sabía a fruta con un poco de miel y otras a un melocotón aterciopelado y dulce en el paladar.»_

Koshi ya no sabe qué pensar.

* * *

 **Dodo:** Muchas gracias por comentar esta historia (e _Intercambio,_ ya que estamos aquí y no puedo responderte allá), me alegra que te haya gustado esta pareja.


	5. El blanco de un búho

**Capítulo 5**

El blanco de un búho no es distinto al de un malvavisco asado

* * *

 _«Somos como islas en el mar, separados en la superficie pero conectados en la profundidad.»_

— William James

* * *

Hinata y Kageyama abandonan temprano el apartamento. Tetsuro observa las figuras de ambos, haciéndose cada vez más pequeñas hasta que se pierden de vista. Se enfoca en la silueta del pelinegro y no puede evitar el fruncir el ceño ante la obviedad del muchacho por querer evitar a sus padres, ante la solución temporal a la que, tanto él como Hinata, han llegado.

Aún recuerda la mirada determinada del pelirrojo al anunciarle la dimisión de ambos de la universidad, su enojo casi palpable en sus palabras.

— _Sus padres no le apoyarán_ —las manos empuñadas, las uñas hiriéndole un poco—. _Parece que lo prefieren muerto que sordo._

En ese entonces Kageyama estudiaba medicina; Hinata, comunicación. El primero había dejado de asistir hacía tiempo y el pelirrojo, al enterarse, decidió buscar apoyo en Tetsuro y, este ahora lo sabe, en Sugawara. El de cabello plateado es un estudiante avanzado —al igual que él— y por lo que ha visto y logrado deducir gracias a la corta interacción que han tenido, es una persona capaz de ayudar a quien sea que lo necesite. Un punto a favor, se dice, una razón más para que su atracción e interés por Sugawara aumenten.

Cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia su habitación, dispuesto a tomar todo aquello que utilizará en las clases de hoy. Un ruido proviene de la cocina y supone que Kenma debe estar terminando su desayuno.

Ya en la habitación, nota que en el centro del escritorio yace el estuche con pinturas de óleo, acomodado de manera perfecta y simétrica junto al de los lápices que siempre usa. A la izquierda se encuentra su cuaderno de bocetos, lleno de retratos hechos con grafito, gis, incluso tinta; líneas trazadas desde sus primeros días en la universidad.

Se apresura, toma un libro de su estante y se dirige hacia la sala de estar, donde Kenma le espera.

—¿Nos vamos?

Un asentimiento por parte del otro muchacho y abandonan el departamento.

Se dirigen hacia la universidad, sus pasos tranquilos pues van con tiempo. Tetsuro voltea y lee los nombres de las calles por las que pasa, pensando en los sabores que su abuela había experimentado al leerlos, al escucharlos ser dichos por la voz de otra persona.

—Yo me voy por aquí —Kenma dice de forma repentina, lo que le obliga a detener sus pasos y sus pensamientos.

—Bien —le responde—. Nos vemos después.

El rubio sólo asiente y el sabor a helado de vainilla desaparece.

Tetsuro sigue su camino hasta que llega al aula en la que iniciará su primera clase. Suspira, no sabe por qué presiente que será un día largo.

* * *

Su última clase llega junto con uno de sus últimos proyectos. El realizar un cuadro con un tema que no ha sido de su agrado desde la asignación le ha molestado un poco pero, desde que conoció a Sugawara, esa sensación se ha transformado en nerviosismo y anticipación; cree que podrá hacerlo.

Saca de su mochila el estuche con material que ha guardado esa mañana, sus dedos delgados abriéndolo con sumo cuidado y, con la ayuda de su vista, selecciona los tonos que cree combinarán de manera perfecta en el lienzo ante él. Comienza a quitar las tapas de los tubos pequeños de pintura y, poco después, experimenta sobre una hoja gruesa, mezclando las pinturas para tratar de obtener el color que quiere.

Oikawa llega junto a él, le observa cambiar un tubo de color amarillo por otro de color rojo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunta con cautela, deslizándose un poco hacia la derecha, observando y notando que el lienzo sigue en blanco, sin ningún rastro de grafito en él.

—Plateado —responde a la vez que cambia el tubo de pintura roja por el azul. Pone una pequeña cantidad en el papel y con ayuda de otro pincel, mezcla el poco de gris que le queda y que ha preparado antes.

—Necesitarás varios tonos de gris —el castaño dice sólo por hacerlo, es algo que el otro ya sabe muy bien. Al notar las distintas manchas de pintura en el papel, Oikawa continúa—. Es mejor si lo haces en la paleta, ¿no lo crees?

Tetsuro detiene el movimiento de su mano por un segundo, considerando lo que Oikawa ha dicho. Sin embargo, recuerda que su paleta es un desastre: capas múltiples de distintas mezclas de pintura se han endurecido y hecho que sea más pesada y gruesa. Siente que se deshará de algo importante que le ha acompañado durante varios años pero toma una decisión.

—Necesito otra —responde.

Está a punto de continuar con su empresa cuando su teléfono vibra una sola vez, lo que le basta para saber que se trata de un mensaje de texto. El remitente es Kageyama. Procede a leer y, al parecer, Oikawa se ha dado cuenta de quién se trata pues se coloca detrás de él, en un punto en el que podrá leer con claridad el contenido del mensaje.

Oikawa bufa.

—¿Tobio-chan te pide ayuda?

Tetsuro sonríe burlón ante el tono de la pregunta. Puede jurar que el otro está celoso de que el muchacho de ojos azules recurra a él en lugar de Oikawa, aún después de haberle conocido por más tiempo. Tal vez sea que Oikawa no pierde oportunidad alguna para fastidiarle —aunque no es como si a Kageyama le importase mucho aquello— o el que Tetsuro estuviera presente en el momento justo cuando él y Hinata necesitaban ayuda.

Escribe una respuesta rápida que desencadena un bufido más y una serie de pasos alejándose de él y encaminándose hacia la puerta del aula. Lo ha confirmado. Oikawa está celoso.

Deja de sonreír al ya no escuchar los pasos del castaño y se gira a observar su lienzo de pruebas. Se imagina las distintas cosas que puede plasmar, los colores que quiere emplear y, al fin, se decanta por añadir un gris cálido para luego cubrirlo con uno frío. Luce mejor así.

Toma un papel y escribe sus ideas, qué colores usará, cómo lo hará y, cuando termina, sonríe. Tal vez alguien haya plasmado su tema como lo hará él pero nadie habrá tenido la misma fuente de inspiración. Recuerda el mensaje de Kageyama y los materiales que lleva en su mochila y los que tiene en casa, en su escritorio. Sonríe una vez más. Tal vez será mejor que vaya a comprar a Sakanoshita y, al mismo tiempo, podrá ayudar al otro muchacho.

Cuando se decide a guardar sus pertenencias y al fin abandonar el aula ya vacía, nota que alguien está de pie en la entrada, recargándose apenas del marco de la puerta.

—Hey.

El muchacho saluda, su cabello corto y negro estilizado de la misma forma en la que ha estado desde que ingresaron a la universidad. Sus ojos cafés le miran, esperan reaccionar a lo que sea que Tetsuro responda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Sawamura?

—Diez minutos —contesta sin titubear, como si de verdad hubiese medido el tiempo—. Me encontré con Kozume en el camino, me ha dicho que se iría a continuar su trabajo.

Tetsuro asiente y el sabor a avellana mantiene su presencia en su boca. Se levanta, y se gira para asegurarse de que no haya dejado nada olvidado o fuera de lugar. Al ver que no es así, se encamina hacia la salida, donde Sawamura sigue esperando por él.

Caminan por el pasillo, en silencio, y no es hasta que abandonan el edificio que el otro continúa.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunta curioso y Tetsuro no sabe a lo que se refiere. Su duda debe haberse plasmado en su rostro porque Sawamura se apresura en continuar—. Me encontré con Oikawa. Estaba molesto —declara.

Tetsuro ahora entiende y busca el teléfono celular en los bolsillos de su chamarra, lo encuentra y busca el mensaje de Kageyama y, una vez hecho esto, le tiende el celular a Sawamura. Este lo toma y lee el mensaje en escasos segundos.

—¿Kageyama te ha pedido ayuda? —Sawamura pregunta, apartando la vista de la pantalla y dirigiéndola hacia Tetsuro. No era lo que esperaba, de hecho, pensaba que el otro se había molestado por algún proyecto en el que Tetsuro hubiera obtenido una puntuación mayor a la de él—. Me sorprende que no acudiera a Oikawa.

—Lo sé —recuerda cuán molesto estaba el castaño y ríe—. Fue una gran impresión para él.

El otro sólo le ve y esboza una débil sonrisa, lo que basta para que Tetsuro sepa lo que Daichi está pensando, que Oikawa detesta perder ante alguien, ya sea en alguna competencia o proyecto y que, aunque no quiera admitirlo, se siente derrotado al saber que su _kohai_ ha puesto a un "extraño" por encima de él.

—¿Qué harás? —dice tras un minuto de silencio.

—Necesito material —responde—. Le diré que me acompañe si es que necesita ayuda.

—Oh, no eres tan mala persona después de todo —Sawamura comenta y sonríe; el brillo en sus ojos delata sus intenciones de molestarle—. Debería pedirte que me ayudes con un trabajo.

Tetsuro cree saber de qué trabajo está hablando el otro; recuerda de manera vaga el comentario hecho en una ocasión de que, si sigue sin terminarlo, le dará dolor de cabeza. No puede evitar el reírse un poco de él y frustrar sus planes.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan fácil te rindes? —le muestra una sonrisa burlona con la que pretende demostrarle que lo que sea que esté intentando no funcionará—. ¿O será que te gusta sentir la presión del trabajo? —recibe una sonrisa como respuesta y gracias a la vena que sobresale en el rostro de Sawamura, deduce que éste intenta de forma ardua el controlar su incipiente enojo—. No sabía que te gustara eso, Sawamura. O que estuvieras tan desesperado como para pedirme ayuda.

Otra vena resalta en la frente de Daichi y antes de que alguno pueda añadir cualquier comentario, alguien le llama.

—¡Daichi! —ambos le escuchan y Tetsuro está agradecido por la dulce y adorada interrupción.

—Oh, ¡Suga!

Sawamura habla repentinamente, su coraje se desvanece y levanta la mano, saludando a la persona que le ha llamado; Tetsuro sigue la mirada de Daichi para comprobar con sus propios ojos de quién se trata. El ritmo de su corazón se incrementa y jura que nunca había sentido tan intensamente el sabor a avellana al escuchar a Daichi decir ese nombre —o tal vez sean sus nervios lo que le hacen pensar de esa forma—.

Sugawara camina y llega hasta ellos.

—Hola.

El sabor parece opacar a todos los demás —a los que pertenecen a todos los estudiantes a su alrededor e incluso al avellana de Sawamura— y Tetsuro quiere que permanezca así por unos instantes más.

—Hola —logra decir tranquilamente a pesar del nerviosismo que está carcomiéndole y del sabor que está experimentando en ese momento. Se esfuerza en poner esa expresión amable que usa cada vez que se encuentra con alguien, lo que provoca que Sawamura se gire a verle de manera inmediata. No necesita ser un genio para saber que el de la voz con sabor a avellana se está preguntando a dónde se fue el verdadero Kuroo Tetsuro. Al menos aquel con el que había interactuado hace un instante.

—¡Oh, Kuroo!

Malvavisco asado, más de la cuenta. Tetsuro no sabe qué pensar en el instante en el que escucha aquella voz y el otro sabor se hace presente, desplazando un poco a los anteriores (en especial a su ahora sabor favorito). Ríe al recordar la comparación que siempre hace del malvavisco asado, color blanco y negro, con el cabello de Bokuto Kotaro, quien se acerca a pasos agigantados hacia él. Por otro lado, le maldice al interrumpirle justo cuando el muchacho de cabello plateado ha aparecido y, quiere pensar, que le ha buscado para conversar con él.

Tetsuro decide ignorarle y enfocar su atención en Sugawara.

—¡Oye, Kuroo! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Kuroo!

—Ignóralo —se adelanta al notar cómo Sawamura está a punto de decir algo.

Bokuto al fin llega hasta ellos y les ve. Pasea la mirada de uno a otro por unos instantes para después detenerse y observarles. Cuando sus ojos ambarinos se encuentran con los de Tetsuro, éste comienza a temer lo peor.

—¡Kuroo-san!

La voz con sabor a dulce y picante le obliga a hacer varias cosas: pensar que ya son demasiadas interrupciones en un día, agradecer por ésta en el momento oportuno, recordar que debe contactar a Kageyama y, por último, centrar su atención en el enano (un sobrenombre que él considera afectuoso) quien corre hacia ellos más rápido de lo normal; Tetsuro está seguro de que Hinata quiere preguntarle algo; desconoce el qué.

Cuando el menor se detiene a su lado se aclara la garganta de una forma escandalosa y comienza a hablar.

—¡Hinata idiota!

Al ver la expresión confusa de los presentes, en especial de Tetsuro, no le queda más remedio que explicarse.

—¿El sabor cambió? —sus ojos brillan expectantes a lo que puedan responderle—. Pensé que si cambiaba un poco mi voz el sabor también cambiaría.

Tetsuro quiere reír abiertamente pero no lo hace, en su lugar, sonríe. Hinata ha sido uno de los pocos que no sólo lo ha seguido tratando igual sino que le ha hecho sentir que está bien ser como es, incluso ha llegado a expresarle su envidia al no ser capaz de detectar sabores en las voces.

—Oh, lo hizo —responde.

—¿En serio? —los ojos le brillan aún más ante tal declaración.

Tetsuro sigue sonriendo y, de un momento a otro, el gesto se transforma en una carcajada. No puede evitarlo, al menos no cuando ve que la expresión de Hinata se transforma en una mueca extraña de indignación y coraje al descubrir su pequeña mentira.

—Es muy difícil que el sabor de alguien cambie —dice después de tranquilizarse—. El de Kenma nunca ha cambiado.

—¡Oye, Kuroo!—Bokuto exige atención inmediata y Tetsuro, al escucharle, chasca—. ¡Pero si aún no he dicho nada!

Un suspiro se escucha y la atención de Sugawara se enfoca ahora en el muchacho de cabello negro y un poco ondulado que ha llegado con Bokuto. Demasiada gente se ha reunido en cuestión de segundos.

—Oh, Akaashi —Daichi saluda al muchacho y en su rostro se dibuja una expresión de confusión—. ¿No tuviste clase?

—La cancelaron a último momento.

Ambos hacen silencio y se dedican a observar la interacción entre los demás, Sugawara se pregunta cómo es que Daichi nunca le ha hablado antes sobre ellos y se reprende a sí mismo diciéndose que, tal vez, es porque ha estado tan enfocado en sus estudios que nunca se ha dado el tiempo para ello.

—Apuesto a que sigue con la idea del cabello —Daichi dice, lo que sorprende un poco al de cabello plateado. Es comprensible, Sawamura no es una persona que guste de hacer apuestas.

—No tiene sentido apostar si ambos vamos por la misma cosa —añade Akaashi y se dedica a ignorar cualquier reclamo que Bokuto pueda hacer (aunque éste está más concentrado en encontrar una forma para que Tetsuro le preste la atención debida).

—¿Cabello? —Sugawara pregunta al fin y genuina curiosidad se filtra en el tono de su voz.

—Para acortar la historia —Oikawa interrumpe y, con la excepción de Tetsuro, Hinata y Bokuto, los ojos de los muchachos le miran atentos— Bokuto-chan pensó que Kuro-chan usaba el mismo gel de cabello que él.

Pero Sugawara parece prestar oídos sordos a lo dicho por el castaño. Su mirada yendo hacia la interacción que Hinata y Tetsuro mantienen, recordando las palabras que antes han escapado de los labios del muchacho.

 _«Es muy difícil que el sabor de alguien cambie.»_

—Disculpa —Sugawara llama y levanta la mano, como si pidiera el turno para hablar en aquella extraña conversación. Los movimientos de Hinata son interrumpidos, sus brazos parecen congelarse y sus ojos miran atentos al de cabello plateado; Bokuto le mira desinteresado empero, no habla; y Tetsuro, él se concentra en la cosa dulce y ácida que se presenta en su paladar. Sugawara, al verse de nuevo con la atención en él, continúa—. Perdona que les interrumpa, y mi atrevimiento, pero Oikawa mencionó algo ayer y tengo un poco de curiosidad —desvía la mirada unos segundos para después buscar con ellos a los de Tetsuro—. Kuroo, ¿tienes sinestesia?

La reacción es inmediata.

—¡Kuroo! ¿¡Vas a morirte!? —Bokuto grita, lo que llama la atención de algunos estudiantes a su alrededor.

Hinata se gira a ver a Tetsuro, asustado por lo que el molesto búho ha preguntado. Comienza a imaginarse distintas cosas y es cuando Sugawara interviene antes de que el muchacho empeore.

—No es eso, Hinata —pero no agrega más, no sabe cómo explicarle, no cuando todas las miradas ya están sobre él; su nerviosismo sólo empeora cuando el pelirrojo centra en Sugawara toda su atención.

Sin embargo, Tetsuro responde como si Bokuto no hubiese intervenido, como si Hinata no estuviese a punto de soltar preguntas varias sin sentido alguno.

—Sí. Algo parecido al léxico-sabor pero, en mi caso, es con sonidos —Tetsuro agradece que el nerviosismo no se haya demostrado en el tono de su voz. Es la primera vez que ha hablado de una manera tan directa sobre su "condición" con alguien que apenas ha conocido, que sabe sobre ello y, además, que es el receptor de sus sentimientos.

El silencio se impone por unos segundos y Tetsuro puede sentir la mirada de Bokuto sobre él, analizándole; él trata de guardar la compostura. Sabe que, aunque nadie logre creerlo del todo, el molesto búho es perceptivo y lo que el muchacho menos desea en esos momentos es tener un descuido y que Bokuto se entere de algo que no debe.

—Oh —Hinata dice y en sus ojos se muestra la comprensión—. Era eso.

—¿Podrías hablarme un poco sobre ello? —la pregunta es directa, los ojos avellana brillan y Tetsuro se encuentra incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Sugawara continúa—. Trabajo en un artículo sobre la sinestesia y tu testimonio me ayudaría demasiado.

Calor. Tetsuro siente una pequeña calidez instalarse en sus mejillas y en la punta de sus orejas. Se ha convertido en la atracción principal de aquella extraña reunión y se pregunta si no pudo haber ocurrido en otro momento, en uno en el que no estuvieran presentes Sawamura, Bokuto u Oikawa. En especial los últimos dos.

—Claro, si no te molesta —Sugawara añade al ver que él sigue en completo silencio, empero, la ansiedad comienza a apoderarse de él.

—No —se obliga a responder—, será un placer —y sonríe a la vez que cierra los ojos para disimular las emociones que están fluyendo a través de él, para suprimir la emoción que se instala en su pecho y en su estómago.

Es entonces que se pierde en el tiempo y todo parece ir demasiado rápido. Realiza sus movimientos de manera automática, sus palabras siendo dichas de igual forma. No llega a comprender lo que ha sucedido del todo —ni mucho menos se ha percatado del momento en el que se han ido casi todos a excepción de Akaashi y Bokuto— hasta que ve su teléfono celular en la mano con un nombre que aprendió apenas el día anterior, con el número del chico cuya voz tiene un agridulce sabor.

Lee "Sugawara Koshi" en la pantalla y su sonrisa se ensancha.

Está tan ensimismado que la presencia de Kenma le pasa desapercibida, Akaashi saluda al rubio pero Bokuto no le quita la mirada de encima a Tetsuro.

—¿Qué sucede? —Kenma pregunta de manera inmediata al ver cómo Bokuto sigue sin apartar la vista de Kuroo.

Al fin una reacción por parte del molesto _búho_ , quien sonríe burlón y decide por su cuenta que es la persona adecuada para responderle a Kenma.

—Kuroo tiene una cita.

Tetsuro sale de su trance gracias al sabor del malvavisco asado en su boca mientras se maldice a sí mismo pensando en que ha sucedido lo que menos deseaba.

* * *

 **Notas:**  
Una disculpa por demorarme tanto. Conseguí un trabajo y consumió la mayoría de mi tiempo, dejándome escasos minutos para continuar esta historia extraña. No, no he abandonado, no lo haré; pero sí tardaré un poco más pues, aparte de esta, estoy realizando otro fic —fandom distinto— con el que debo cumplir. Muchas gracias por la paciencia, por seguir leyendo, por interesarse en este pequeño proyecto (porque eso es para mí) y por dejarme sus comentarios (los cuales siempre son bien recibidos al igual que las sugerencias).

En otro punto, no he revisado muy bien este capítulo así que si notan algún error, háganmelo saber.


	6. Té negro y chocolate amargo

**Capítulo 6**

Té negro y chocolate amargo

...

 _«El inicio es la parte más importante del trabajo.»_

— Platón, **_La República_**

* * *

La lluvia fría de diciembre golpea los cristales de las ventanas. Es una lluvia ligera, tenue, y Tetsuro espera que no se convierta en una nevada. Ajusta un poco la bufanda roja sobre su cuello y se da un último vistazo antes de salir. Su cabello es un desastre, como siempre, pero no detiene el movimiento de su mano para intentar acomodarlo. Cinco minutos después lo considera otra batalla perdida. Sin embargo, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, aun sin creer lo que ha pasado el día anterior. Había querido que su actitud no revelara la emoción que sintió en ese momento, sin embargo, las sonrisas burlescas de Bokuto y la mirada incrédula de Kenma no ayudaron en nada y lo único que consiguió fue que su nerviosismo lo delatara aún más.

Por supuesto, como si lo tuviese todo planeado, recordó el haber quedado con Kageyama y lo usó como un pretexto para aquello que Bokuto denominó cita y que, él y los demás sabían, no era una cita.

— _Conozco un lugar en el que podemos hablar_ —recuerda sus propias palabras y no puede evitar el sentirse más nervioso mientras piensa en dirigirse hacia el local en el que había estado trabajando desde hace tiempo.

Así que sale de casa, sintiendo las frías gotas golpear su rostro. Camina y se reprende, pues ha olvidado llevar un paraguas. Realiza un repaso de las cosas que necesita, de lo que comprará, lo que hará. En medio de su divagación, llega al lugar acordado y puede ver que nadie más está ahí. Observa su reloj y se da cuenta de que su nerviosismo le ha obligado a llegar temprano, más de lo usual. Sin embargo, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que un par de siluetas se aproxima hacia él, las cuales reconoce de forma inmediata y sabe que se trata de su compañero de clases y del objeto de su afecto.

Tetsuro frunce el ceño, distrayéndose del suéter a rayas que Oikawa lleva —uno que tiene un gran rostro de un alienígena en el frente— y se enfoca en sus anteojos, pues es muy raro que el otro los use fuera del campus, pero en el momento en el que escucha la voz de Sugawara en forma de una breve carcajada, es cuando deja de prestarle atención. El sabor agridulce está ahí, presente en su boca, y Tetsuro se encarga de disfrutarlo aunque sea _irreal_. El de cabello plateado deja de reírse y ahora escucha atento a Oikawa para, un instante después, mirar hacia donde Tetsuro está. Al reconocerle, le sonríe y saluda con la mano. Tetsuro devuelve el saludo y la sonrisa.

Cuando llegan hasta él, Oikawa le observa, atento a su comportamiento, como si sospechara que algo sucede. Por supuesto, él se encarga de distraerle con otra cosa.

—Ese suéter es horrible.

La indignación aparece en el rostro del muchacho más rápido de lo que imaginó. Una risa contenida proviene de Sugawara y provoca dos reacciones distintas: Oikawa se gira a verle de forma inmediata y la sonrisa de Tetsuro se ensancha y se anima a soltar otro comentario.

—Pensé que te habías deshecho de él.

Oikawa abre la boca, quiere replicar, pero sólo la cierra y sonríe; Tetsuro asemeja al castaño con un pez.

—¿Y bien? —Sugawara interrumpe y con ello ambos se giran a verle—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Tetsuro sonríe, avanza y se coloca detrás de ellos, poniendo una mano en un hombro de cada uno; la derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Oikawa, la mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Sugawara.

—Vamos —les empuja un poco, inclinándose hacia adelante debido a la diferencia de alturas—. Es por allá —hace un movimiento con la cabeza, señalando el lugar por el que irán.

Oikawa bufa y deshace el agarre que Tetsuro tiene sobre él, caminan y es cuando nota que Sugawara va a su paso, dejándose guiar por la mano en su hombro. En la esquina, un giro hacia la izquierda, donde un florista se encarga de construir un bello arreglo. Llegan a la siguiente esquina, en la que deben esperar un rato antes de que el semáforo cambie de color y les indique que pueden pasar. Cruzan la calle y continúan de manera recta hasta llegar a la siguiente esquina, en la que giran hacia la derecha para, tras pasar un local de vídeo juegos, encontrarse con una puerta doble de cristal. Tetsuro quita, para su pesar, su mano del hombro de Sugawara y se encarga de abrir una de las puertas, escuchando cómo un timbrecillo suena, anunciando con ello su presencia.

El local es un amplio. Unas cuantas mesas de madera se encuentran adornadas con granos de café y, otras más, con toques barrocos, abstractos y contemporáneos que le hacen pensar a personas no habituadas a ese lugar que se encuentran en una especie de museo. Los muros no están desprovistos de pintura, al contrario, cada uno de ellos goza de un estilo diferente: dibujos elaborados con figuras, figuras hechas de puntos; en otro de ellos la ilusión de un cielo nocturno con brillantes estrellas que, puede notar, Sugawara mira asombrado. Tetsuro sonríe.

Más allá, hay dos mostradores. El primero —el cual es un refrigerador— está lleno con canapés y diversos postres que la mayoría de los estudiantes que asisten ahí conocen; y otros más, algunos que jamás han visto y que pueden considerarse experimentos del dueño (o de algún trabajador); el otro mostrador está compuesto de cajones que contienen distintos materiales: pinceles, lápices, pinturas, borradores. Una curiosa yuxtaposición.

A medida de que se acercan, nota cómo Sugawara pone atención al hombre detrás de los mostradores: su cabello teñido de rubio, cigarro encendido en mano y en la otra una revista de arte. Tetsuro ve al rubio con el ceño fruncido y cuando los chicos están justo frente a él, el hombre aparta la mirada de su lectura.

—Hey —saluda—. Pensé que no vendrían —la voz del hombre es grave, un poco áspera; sin embargo, hay afecto en ella. El ceño fruncido desaparece y su rostro adusto se suaviza un poco.

Tetsuro sonríe y cierto afecto, incluso respeto, se muestra en su rostro y en sus ojos. Cambia su postura, irguiéndose y colocando ambas manos en su cadera.

—Claro que vendríamos —se encarga de darle a sus palabras un tono ofendido, similar al que usaba cuando le preguntaban algo obvio o que le molestaba mientras el sabor de chocolate amargo permanece aún en su boca—. Veo que el lugar no ha cambiado mucho.

El hombre bufa.

—Si vienes casi todos los días es imposible que notes los cambios —apaga su cigarrillo y aleja de sí la revista que tiene en sus manos—. Ukai Keishin, por cierto —mira a Sugawara y Tetsuro recuerda que Ukai no le ha conocido antes.

—Solía trabajar para él. Aún lo hago —Tetsuro le dice al muchacho—. Ukai-san, él es Sugawara, estudia Psicología.

—Sugawara Koshi —se presenta el de cabellos plateados y hace una ligera reverencia.

Unos segundos pasan y Tetsuro puede notar algo en los ojos de Ukai, empero, no lo menciona.

—No necesitas ser tan formal —Ukai responde con su voz áspera de chocolate amargo y, tan pronto como dice eso, se dirige a Oikawa—. Llegaron los pasteles que querías.

El rostro de Oikawa se ilumina y su cuerpo tiembla un poco, ansioso, a la vez que Ukai se levanta y se dirige hacia un mueble que tiene un poco atrás de él.

—¿Pasteles? —Tetsuro cuestiona, alzando una ceja.

—Pasteles duros —Oikawa dice sin apartar la vista de la puerta por la que Ukai ha desaparecido—, para la colección de retratos.

Oh. Tetsuro lo había olvidado. Uno de los profesores les ha encargado una colección de retratos con técnica y papel libres. A veces Tetsuro piensa que algunos profesores ya no saben qué hacer con sus alumnos y por eso piden proyectos como ese. Claro que, no importa la dificultad del trabajo, Oikawa siempre lo toma como una competencia, algo en lo que puede vencer a Tetsuro. Al menos esa es la intención, pues hasta el momento, según Oikawa, no ha podido ganarle en ninguna ocasión. Tetsuro aún se pregunta cuál fue el momento en el que empezaron a competir.

Tras la falta de alguna respuesta —Oikawa la esperaba de cualquier tipo—, el castaño se gira a verle para, después de unos segundos, deducir la situación. Sonríe con un poco de malicia, un brillo presuntuoso se instala en sus ojos.

—Oh, Kuro-chan, no me digas que lo olvidaste —Tetsuro aparta la mirada; la sonrisa de Oikawa se ensancha—. Suga-chan, tú serás testigo del día en el que, Kuroo Tetsuro, el favorito de todos, se olvidó de un proyecto.

Tetsuro decide ignorar a Oikawa y, no queriendo pensar en la mirada que pueda provenir de Sugawara, pasea la mirada por los lápices que Ukai tiene en el mostrador. Sus ojos buscan algo que pueda ayudarle a hacer un proyecto con una técnica —o instrumento— que no se le haya ocurrido a alguien de su clase, o eso espera.

—Tengo el de Kenma —dice para distraer al otro, aunque sabe que no funciona.

—Claro —es lo único que Oikawa responde, y él piensa que, además del sabor a chocolate y menta en la voz del otro, puede detectar el sarcasmo con el que lo ha dicho. Aunque este último es más fácil de explicar que el sabor de la voz del castaño.

La puerta principal se abre y la campanilla suena. Por curiosidad, Tetsuro se gira a ver a la persona que ha entrado. Ojos azules deambulan por el local hasta que se encuentran con los cafés de Tetsuro. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en el rostro del recién llegado, la cual es casi imperceptible debido a la bufanda que está alrededor de su cuello y boca. Pero Tetsuro tiene buena vista y él la nota.

Tetsuro levanta la mano derecha a la altura de su pecho y mantiene estirados sus dedos pulgar, índice y medio mientras encoge los otros dos.

—¿Una… hache? —Sugawara pregunta inseguro.

—Sí —Tetsuro afirma de manera inmediata sin apartar la mirada del otro—. Kageyama quiso ser… práctico con los saludos.

El muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules se acerca hasta ellos y afloja un poco la bufanda sobre su cuello y rostro para retirarla de este. Un movimiento a las espaldas de Tetsuro llama la atención de todos y ven a Ukai aparecer por la puerta por la que antes había abandonado la habitación. Trae consigo dos cajas metálicas, una más grande y gruesa que la otra, ambas forradas con papel de distinto color y motivos: el primero blanco con franjas de colores y, el otro, igual blanco pero con líneas grises de diferentes grosores.

—Oh, Kageyama —Ukai lo nota y hace un gesto con la cabeza, un saludo—. Bien —toma la caja más grande y gruesa en su mano izquierda y se la tiende a Oikawa—, aquí están tus pasteles.

Oikawa toma la caja entre sus manos y con sus ojos pregunta si puede abrirla. Tetsuro ahoga una risa, en algunos casos Oikawa se parece mucho a Kageyama, aunque al castaño le moleste admitirlo… o creerlo. Ukai suspira.

—Es tuya, puedes abrirla —tras escuchar cómo el plástico es removido se voltea hacia Tetsuro y le entrega la otra caja.

—¿Es lo que te pedí? —Tetsuro pregunta y acepta la caja tras un asentimiento por parte del otro, la analiza un par de segundos—. ¿Podrías darme un trozo de papel y algo con qué escribir?

Ukai frunce el ceño pero, al ver a Tetsuro sonreír y a Kageyama detrás de él con la mirada un poco confundida, comienza a comprender. Así que le entrega un trozo de papel y una pluma y, tomando la caja metálica como apoyo, Tetsuro comienza a escribir un mensaje. Cuando termina, se gira hacia Kageyama, sonríe y le tiende la caja metálica junto con la nota que ha escrito antes. El muchacho la toma y, una vez la lee, el ceño fruncido desaparece y en su rostro aparece una pequeña sonrisa. Tetsuro da un par de toquecitos con sus dedos en el hombro de Kageyama, provocando con ello que los ojos azules del muchacho le pongan atención.

—¿Dibujo básico? —Tetsuro habla y a la vez comienza a hacer señas con las manos. Kageyama luce perdido por un momento, dudando en enfocarse en los movimientos de los labios de Tetsuro o en las señas que sus manos forman. Después de unos segundos los ojos azules miran la caja metálica en la mano pálida para, acto seguido, volver a quedarse fijos en las pequeñas pupilas cafés; Kageyama asiente. Oikawa, entonces, toma al menor por los hombros y lo gira hacia él.

—¿Quién es tu profesor? —dice y ambos pueden notar la preocupación en el rostro del castaño. Tetsuro apenas si se concentra en el sabor a chocolate y menta que llevan sus palabras.

—¿Washijo? —responde después de unos segundos, inseguro. Kageyama frunce el ceño cuando ve cómo Oikawa le evade la mirada y Tetsuro suspira.

—Ese viejo, ¿eh? —es lo único que Oikawa comenta.

Tetsuro sonríe, cierra los ojos y coloca una mano en el hombro de Kageyama, una muestra de la compasión que siente.

—Necesitarás mucho _canson_. No sé si un bloc será suficiente… ¿tal vez dos?

—¿Por qué la tomaste con él?

—Al parecer —Sugawara interviene, lo que provoca que Tetsuro y Oikawa se giren a verle. El sabor dulce de la menta con el chocolate es reemplazado por uno agridulce— el profesor que aparecía en el horario se fue de viaje y la materia le fue asignada a Washijo-san. Es lo que Hinata me comentó.

Eso tenía sentido. Muchos alumnos huían de Washijo Tanji porque era un profesor muy estricto, encargaba muchos trabajos a sus alumnos y les obligaba a realizar múltiples borradores antes de considerarlos aptos para realizar un trabajo digno como proyecto final.

—¿En qué papel estás trabajando? —tras la ausencia de respuesta, Oikawa continúa—. No me digas que no usas otro más que el _canson —_ acompaña sus palabras con una sonrisa, de esas que, según Tetsuro, se parecen a las de Tsukishima. La diferencia es que Kageyama no se inmuta ante el castaño.

—Yo prefiero el _bockingford_ —Tetsuro dice a la vez que se pone enfrente de Oikawa; éste protesta y Kageyama le ve, atento—. Me gusta la textura y, si quieres lograr un efecto de escultura, es el mejor.

Tetsuro se encarga de deletrear la palabra, de formar de manera correcta las señas para que Kageyama no pueda confundirse.

—¿ _Bockingford_? —Kageyama repite el nombre una vez ha entendido cada una de las letras, al ver que Tetsuro asiente, prosigue—. Efecto escultura. De acuerdo.

—Yo lo prefiero para acuarela —Oikawa interrumpe, asegurándose de que Kageyama le vea directamente en el momento en el que habla—. Tengo unos cuantos blocs en casa con ellos.

En la mirada de Sugawara hay entendimiento. El muchacho sabe de lo que habla el castaño pues varias veces le ha visto trabajar en ellos en su departamento.

Es por ello que Tetsuro decide apartarse poco a poco de sus compañeros. Se dirige hacia atrás del mostrador y puede notar la mirada del muchacho de cabello plateado sobre él. También nota que Ukai ha vuelto a leer la revista y ha encendido otro cigarrillo.

—No hagas desorden —Ukai le dice con su voz de chocolate amargo sin siquiera apartar la mirada de su revista.

—No soy Hinata en su primer día de trabajo —responde y Sugawara suelta una risita. Se concentra en apartar el sabor a menta con chocolate de la voz de Oikawa y se dedica a preguntar—. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

Nota cómo su voz sorprende un poco al estudiante de Psicología y, cuando ese par de ojos avellana se fijan en él, señala hacia una pizarra en la que están escritos los nombres de múltiples bebidas. Se amarra el delantal y espera una respuesta que llega acompañada de una traviesa sonrisa.

—Sorpréndeme.

Sugawara se da la vuelta y comienza a admirar los murales y las distintas pinturas que las personas —alumnos y exalumnos— han dejado ahí. Tetsuro, por otro lado, se decide por preparar té negro, buscando en los gabinetes de Ukai lo necesario para poder hacerlo.

Mientras prepara el té, se pregunta qué es lo que puede decirle al otro muchacho pero se centra en las cosas que él mismo le ha dicho a Kenma, que no debe estar nervioso, que debe actuar como siempre, ser él mismo —algo que, hasta el momento, ha hecho muy bien—. Cuando termina, se ve con una charola en la que hay té negro caliente, una azucarera, leche y un poco de jugo de limón.

Abandona la pequeña cocina y ve que Sugawara está en una de las mesas, leyendo el libro que Tetsuro ha tenido entre sus manos y leído tantas veces que, se atreve a asegurar, se ha aprendido varios párrafos de memoria. En el momento en el que coloca una de las tazas de té frente al chico, éste aparta la mirada del libro y lo cierra. Lo desliza hacia un lado, para evitar que cualquier gota de té que pueda derramarse no sea sobre este. Las manos de Sugawara han sido desprovistas de la calidez que sus guantes le brindaban. Los dedos, delgados y un poco pálidos, tienen pequeñas manchas de tinta negra y azul y le recuerdan a Tetsuro las propias cuando dibujan, bañadas en grafito y, a veces, carboncillo.

Sugawara toma la taza de té caliente entre sus manos, sus dedos le dan la bienvenida a la calidez que se filtra a través de la porcelana, la sostiene con firmeza. Él le observa incrédulo, aún ansioso y feliz de tener la oportunidad de estar cerca de él.

Pone la charola sobre la mesa y señala lo que ha llevado en ella.

—Azúcar, leche, limón. Puedes acompañarlo con lo que gustes —Tetsuro toma asiento y alcanza la azucarera y la pequeña jarra que contiene la leche—. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras —dice después de una pausa mientras, con una cuchara, mezcla la leche y el azúcar con el té.

Justo cuando termina de tomar un sorbo, el muchacho frente a él habla.

—¿Cómo es?

El sabor del té negro aún sigue en su boca pero Tetsuro se encarga de olvidarse de él y se concentra en el sabor de aquella voz, que no quiere dejar de escuchar ni de sentir. Mira la ventana un par de segundos, a la vez que da otro sorbo a su té, piensa un momento y da un respiro profundo antes de continuar.

—Cuando alguien habla, tengo un sabor en la boca —hace una ligera pausa, lo ha dicho tal y como siempre, pero siente que, de alguna manera, no puede expresarlo de la forma correcta—. Es una sensación irreal, ¿sabes? No porque parezca algo sacado de una película que él —señala a Oikawa con la cabeza— vería, sino que, aunque el sabor está ahí, no es lo mismo que si lo estuvieras sintiendo. No se compara al sabor de algo "verdadero".

Ve cómo el otro asiente, tan atento a sus palabras que Tetsuro se pregunta en qué estará pensando. La voz de Oikawa les distrae a ambos, voltean a ver qué sucede y notan cómo el castaño le está reclamando algo a Kageyama. Éste permanece tranquilo, con el ceño un poco fruncido y poniendo especial atención a los labios de Oikawa, tratando de entender la razón de su molestia. Tetsuro sabe que es en vano.

—Quiero hacerte otra pregunta.

La voz de Sugawara hace que se gire a verle otra vez. Nota que en los ojos cafés del muchacho hay un brillo que no estaba ahí segundos atrás; es un brillo que no quiere ver desaparecer. Un brillo que le obliga a responder.

—La que quieras.

El otro sonríe ante sus palabras y continúa.

—¿Cuál es el sabor que tiene tu voz?

La pregunta toma a Tetsuro por sorpresa. Las personas a las que les ha dicho su secreto —denominado así por Bokuto, pues no es como si él lo escondiera, sólo considera que no es algo de lo que pueda hablar en una conversación _normal_ — le han preguntado cuál es el sabor que tienen sus propias voces, no la de Tetsuro.

Tetsuro sonríe, determinación en sus ojos y en las palabras que componen su respuesta.

—Algún día te lo mostraré. Así será más divertido.

La propuesta queda en el aire durante unos segundos, segundos que Tetsuro considera eternos. Se reprende y está a punto de soltar una disculpa por decir una estupidez cuando Sugawara le sonríe de la misma forma en la que ha hecho él y le dice:

—Esperaré ese día.

Y, entonces, Sugawara arranca un trozo de papel de una de sus libretas de notas y busca entre sus bolsillos; sonríe cuando encuentra un bolígrafo. Comienza a anotar una serie de números y letras y, cuando lo desliza hacia Tetsuro, éste no puede estar más feliz —aunque se encarga de disimularlo bien—.

—Mi número y usuario en LINE —el muchacho dice cuando Tetsuro toma el papel—. Mi teléfono se quedó sin batería así que…

—Entiendo —Tetsuro interrumpe y procede a copiar la información dada en su teléfono. Cuando termina, da vuelta al trozo de papel y comienza a escribir la propia—. Creo que será mejor que seas tú el que conserve esto.

Echa un vistazo a los números y letras escritos en el papel, lo dobla y desliza hacia el otro muchacho. Su corazón se acelera cuando los dedos delgados y pálidos lo toman. Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Sugawara, quien guarda el papel en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Palabras que saben a menta y chocolate —al menos para Tetsuro— llegan a ellos. Oikawa se encarga de que abandonen aquel momento que compartían. Sigue reclamando a Kageyama y éste no acaba de comprender el porqué; no es que Tetsuro entienda pero asume que aquello se trata de otro de los caprichos de su compañero.

—Creo que debemos detenerlos, ¿no?

Hay un brillo en las pupilas cafés que le encanta a Tetsuro y se ve obligado a moverse. Se levanta de su asiento y recoge las tazas ya vacías y frías; hace un movimiento hacia adelante con la cabeza.

—Después de ti —dice y, con la bandeja que ha llevado hace unos instantes, espera hasta que el otro se levanta y se encamina hacia los otros dos artistas.

Tetsuro piensa que le fue bien en su primera cita… aunque no sea una cita.


	7. Compañía

**Capítulo 7**

Compañía

…

 _«Pasar tiempo contigo me ha mostrado lo que me he perdido toda mi vida.»_

— Nicholas Sparks, **_La Elección_**

* * *

Un sonido insistente llega hasta sus oídos. Frunce el entrecejo y un gemido se escapa de su boca. Se encoge y esconde aún más entre la pila de sábanas y frazadas que le cubren y protegen del frío; sin embargo, otro sonido se une al anterior. Una mano se desliza fuera de las sábanas y alcanza el reloj que está en uno de los burós, oprime un botón y la alarma se apaga, dejando que el otro ruido siga perturbando su tranquilidad.

El sonido muere y llega el silencio. Abre un ojo, perezoso, esperando alguna reacción, movimiento o ruido. Cuando no hay respuesta, cierra su ojo y vuelve a acomodarse entre la calidez de las sábanas.

Tres segundos pasan y el teléfono timbra, otra vez.

—¿Diga? —contesta sin revisar quién le llama.

—Oh, Suga —la voz de Daichi suena un poco alta para su gusto. Koshi bosteza.

—¿Qué pasa, Daichi? —puede escuchar voces de fondo, algunas risas. No reconoce ninguna de ellas.

—Espera… —puede escuchar cómo cubren el micrófono para que él no escuche y frunce el ceño. ¿Acaso no quieren que se entere de algo? Percibe otros ruidos y Daichi vuelve a hablar—. ¿Vendrás al templo? La mayoría está aquí… ¡Hinata!

El grito de Daichi hace que Koshi se sobresalte. Sonríe al comprender un poco la situación, no se quiere imaginar lo que Hinata está haciendo como para que su amigo le hable así. Está a punto de preguntar cuando escucha _su_ voz.

—Vamos, Sawamura, te saldrán muchas arrugas si sigues enojándote —Koshi puede imaginar su sonrisa y sus ojos entrecerrándose, haciendo un gesto de clara burla ante las acciones de Daichi—; además, Kageyama no entiende lo que pasa.

La voz se aleja y puede imaginar sus acciones, el movimiento de sus manos al explicarle con señas a su _kohai_ ; la expresión en el rostro de Kageyama; la sonrisa siempre presente en el rostro de Kuroo.

Los días anteriores Koshi ha estado en contacto con el otro muchacho, múltiples mensajes de texto han bastado para conocerse más el uno al otro. Sabe que heredó su sinestesia de su abuela, que él pensaba que experimentar sabores en sonidos —o palabras, según el caso de ella— era algo que todas las personas podían hacer, incluso le había comentado de la primera vez que le habló de ello a Kenma.

Mientras leía todas las respuestas, Koshi no podía evitar sonreír e incluso llegar a soltar una sonora carcajada cuando Kuroo le dijo que a Yamamoto, un _kohai_ y ex compañero del instituto de Kuroo, era imposible no hacerle callar porque grita demasiado y porque, hasta la fecha, no puede tolerar el intenso sabor a mayonesa que se presenta cada vez que cualquier sonido abandona la boca del otro.

 _«Es como si estuviera tratando de comerme el contenido de todo un frasco en un solo bocado, ¿sabes?»_

—¿Suga?

Cuando la atención de Daichi vuelve hacia él —y la suya a Daichi—, anuncia su respuesta.

—Está bien, iré —le da a sus palabras un tono cansino, como si con ello diera a entender que está molesto de haber sido interrumpido. Y lo estaba, hasta que escuchó a Kuroo hablar—. ¿En qué parte del templo están?

Después de que su amigo le da las indicaciones, Koshi se levanta. Considera darse un baño antes de salir pero decide no hacerlo pues, de lo contrario, le tomará aún más tiempo el reunirse con los otros.

Tarda poco tiempo en vestirse, en peinar su cabello y ponerse su bufanda azul. Revisa dos veces si lleva dinero, llaves y teléfono y, cuando se asegura de que no le falta nada, sale de casa. El frío aire le golpea la cara y tiembla un poco. Emprende su corto camino hacia el templo y en el trayecto puede ver a algunos de sus compañeros del campus dirigiéndose hacia allí.

—Hey, hey —un grito le sobresalta y, de la nada, un brazo se coloca sobre sus hombros—. Pero si es el amigo de Kuroo —ojos claros y grandes le miran atentos, curiosos—. Mira Akaashi, es el amigo de Kuroo —se gira a buscar a otro chico que, al igual que Bokuto, es imposible de olvidar. El otro no responde y Bokuto continúa—. ¿Vas al templo?

—Sí —Sugawara responde y se remueve, incómodo, bajo el brazo del otro—. Quedamos de vernos allí.

—Oh —las pupilas claras se ensanchan al igual que la sonrisa en su rostro—. Vamos, vamos, Akaashi y yo también vamos para allá. Será divertido…

—Bokuto-san, estás molestando.

Akaashi interrumpe, los ojos claros de Bokuto se desvían de Suga hacia él y se quedan así, viéndole incomprensivo. Tras unos segundos, el brazo es removido de sus hombros y no puede evitar el erguirse.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dice y ríe.

El camino al templo se convierte en una conversación unilateral por parte de Bokuto en la que habla de todo, desde el programa de Medicina en el que está inscrito, de cómo en sus ratos libres juegan vóleibol y hacen apuestas basándose en el resultado, hasta una pequeña confesión sobre cómo a veces, sólo a veces, es el jugador y compañero más inútil del universo. Akaashi sólo suspira ante sus palabras y recomienda a Koshi no hacer caso a nada de lo que el otro le diga.

El tiempo se pasa rápido y, cuando Koshi se da cuenta, están rodeados de personas y puestos varios. No le cuesta mucho trabajo vislumbrar a los otros entre las pequeñas multitudes que hay. Kuroo ríe a carcajadas, Kageyama y Hinata discuten mientras Daichi trata de no molestarse.

La escena le recuerda a una protagonizada por Oikawa y Kageyama hace unos días, en el lugar donde Kuroo solía trabajar.

Koshi se acerca y Hinata, al verlo, sonríe y deja de gritar.

—¡Sugawara-senpai, viniste!

Sus palabras hacen que las miradas de todos se enfoquen en él. En el caso de Kageyama, es el movimiento de todos el que lo hace girarse a verle. Koshi hace un movimiento con la mano, un gesto que pasa por un saludo. Todos están ahí, desde Daichi hasta Kenma —quien está enfrascado en su consola portátil y apenas si le ve—. Y nota a Kuroo, al lado del rubio, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos y viéndole de manera fija. Sonríe y, cuando Koshi le devuelve la sonrisa, algo en su expresión cambia.

Daichi le habla, lo que le obliga a apartar la mirada del otro. Su amigo le anima a realizar sus plegarias de año nuevo. Y así lo hace. Todos le esperan pacientes mientras él se pregunta qué es lo que puede pedir. Y, aunque sea algo repetitivo, pide por sus amigos; que Kageyama y Hinata sigan apoyándose el uno al otro; que Daichi logre lo que se propone; que el nuevo vínculo que ha creado se fortalezca. Cuando termina, da las gracias y se aleja para encontrarse con ellos —no es difícil encontrarles, sólo basta seguir los gritos de Hinata, la voz un poco alta y con tono de molestia de Daichi y la burla de Kuroo y Bokuto—.

Pasean por los alrededores, prueban la comida de algunos puestos y bromean. De vez en cuando, Koshi voltea hacia atrás, asegurándose de que nadie se haya quedado, de que el grupo sigue completo. Varias veces se encuentra con la mirada de Kuroo y cada una de esas veces, el otro le sonríe y guiñe un ojo.

Koshi ríe y Daichi le escucha y se ve sorprendido. Cuando le pregunta qué sucede, Koshi sólo responde con un simple "nada" y ríe otra vez.

La tarde transcurre rápido y pronto las luces comienzan a encenderse; el cielo se oscurece y unas cuantas estrellas comienzan a aparecer. Los primeros en irse a casa son Kenma y Daichi —sin contar a Bokuto y Akaashi, quienes se han ido mucho antes y Kuroo ha asegurado que no volverán—. El rubio dice a Kuroo y a Hinata algo que él no alcanza a escuchar, dirige una mirada hacia donde él y Daichi están; hace una ligera reverencia y se va.

Daichi habla con él, le dice que tiene otras cosas qué hacer y lamenta el no poder pasar más tiempo con ellos. Koshi responde que no debe preocuparse y comienza a molestarle un poco; es inevitable después de haber visto un sonrojo muy notorio en las mejillas de su amigo. Cuando Daichi se despide de Hinata, Kageyama y Kuroo, éste también le molesta un poco.

— _Oya_ , ¿nos abandonas? Pensé que tenías tus prioridades bien definidas.

Y Koshi le sigue el juego antes de que Daichi pueda replicar.

—Es lo que yo también pensaba —suspira— pero Daichi no duda ni un segundo en abandonarnos.

Kuroo lleva una mano a su pecho, en su rostro se dibuja una expresión de dolor.

—Me hieres, Sawamura.

Una vena resalta en el rostro de Daichi.

—Sabía que era una mala idea que ustedes dos se conocieran —responde y se da la media vuelta.

Kuroo y él comparten una sonrisa mientras Daichi se aleja, frustrado y a la vez un poco aliviado de abandonar a ese par.

Es hasta que Daichi desaparece entre la multitud que retoman su andar. Hinata habla muy animado con Kuroo a la vez que pone atención a Kageyama. Koshi mira cómo el muchacho se gira de vez en cuando hacia el de ojos azules, preguntándole con la mirada si está bien; dando ligeros golpecitos en su mano para llamar su atención; tomándole de la manga de su chamarra cuando quiere guiarle en alguna dirección. Es curioso, Koshi piensa, que Hinata, quien siempre lleva las emociones escritas en su rostro, sea tan cuidadoso en su trato para con Kageyama; que trate de ocultar indicio alguno de la relación que ambos mantienen.

Kuroo no comenta nada sobre esos gestos; empero, la expresión en su rostro le indica a Koshi que él _sabe_.

—¿Tú qué pediste, Sugawara-senpai? —la voz de Hinata le saca de sus pensamientos.

—Mmm… es un secreto —responde y nota la mirada de sus acompañantes sobre él—. ¿Y tú, Hinata? ¿Qué pediste para el año nuevo? —sonríe—. ¿Mejorar en tus estudios?

Los ojos cafés de Hinata brillan y en su rostro hay una expresión que Koshi aún no está habituado a ver. Es la misma expresión que tenía cuando Oikawa le retó una vez; seria, con la mirada fija y llena de determinación. Hinata niega con la cabeza y responde.

—No, pedí que la relación de Kageyama y sus padres mejore.

Koshi no tiene forma de responder a eso y, al parecer, Hinata tampoco espera alguna palabra por su parte. El muchacho se gira hacia Kageyama y le sonríe mientras el otro se mantiene indiferente a lo que sucede, sólo ve hacia adelante. Hay algo en el ambiente, algo extraño y hasta cierto punto incómodo; pero lo que sea que haya, Kuroo interviene para que desparezca. Da un pequeño golpe, un toque con un par de dedos en el hombro de Kageyama y, cuando los ojos azules están fijos en él, habla:

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen?

Hinata se voltea a verle en cuanto escucha sus palabras, luce pensativo y Koshi se siente como un intruso.

—Yo iré —Kageyama responde de manera casi inmediata tras entender qué es lo que el mayor ha dicho.

—Entonces yo también voy —Hinata anuncia su decisión tan pronto como ha escuchado la respuesta de Kageyama.

—¿Y tú? —Kuroo se gira hacia él y Koshi no sabe qué responder—. ¿También vienes?

—¿Eh?

—Nos quedaremos en el departamento de Kuroo-san esta noche —Hinata aclara—. Es como una celebración de año nuevo.

Kuroo juguetea con algo dentro uno de sus bolsillos. Saca de él una cámara de fotografías y, en lo que espera su respuesta, la revisa —le ha visto usarla antes—; pero, si Koshi lo observa un poco, puede notar cómo los dedos de Kuroo tiemblan un poco.

—Vamos, Sugawara-senpai, Daichi-san ya dijo que no, no nos falles —el pelirrojo insiste y Koshi se ve incapaz de decir no.

La pequeña cámara que Kuroo tiene entre sus manos se mueve. Kuroo juguetea con ella, sus dedos se mueven de manera rápida y Koshi ahora se atreve a asegurar que el otro está nervioso. Ojos pequeños y de color café le observan atentos; Koshi recuerda lo que dicen de él, las decisiones que esperan que tome, que esperan que razone y piense muy bien las cosas antes de actuar.

« _Siempre piensas mucho las cosas, Suga_ » la voz de Daichi resuena en su cabeza. Sus palabras aciertan y, por esta ocasión, Koshi decide hacer lo que no se espera de él, decide ser impulsivo.

—Iré —su voz suena firme, sin dudas y se siente bien al haberlo hecho. Hinata y Kageyama celebran, chocando sus palmas en el aire y es cuando recuerda un pequeño detalle—. Pero no sé dónde vives…

—Eso no es problema —Kuroo interrumpe, su sonrisa no se ha borrado desde el momento en el que llegó y el tono de su voz parece estar lleno de alivio—. Puedes acompañarlos, pasarán a casa de Kageyama y después vendrán… —hace una ligera pausa, como si dudara en decir la otra opción—. O puedes ir conmigo.

Las palabras se quedan en el aire unos segundos. Koshi le observa, desde cada movimiento de su cuerpo hasta la forma en la que sus ojos brillan; la manera en la que se van opacando a cada segundo que transcurre; la forma en la que vuelven a la vida cuando accede a su propuesta.

—Iré contigo.

—¡Oh! Entonces pasaremos a casa de Kageyama y les veremos en tu departamento, Kuroo-san.

Y con eso, Hinata se despide con un gesto de la mano y lleva a Kageyama con él. Ambos les ven y de forma repentina, Kuroo se gira hacia él y le dice que le siga. El trayecto al apartamento es silencioso y Koshi observa sus alrededores, notando los edificios por los que pasan y cómo las calles comienzan a quedar casi desiertas, sólo con unas cuantas personas en las aceras.

—¿Vendrán? —se pregunta en voz alta; Kuroo aparta la mirada del camino y se detiene por unos segundos para enfocarse en Koshi. Cuando nota la confusión en el rostro del más alto, aclara—. Hinata y Kageyama.

—Oh —devuelve la vista hacia el frente y continúa en su andar—. Claro, siempre iban y venían desde que compartía habitación con Sawamura.

Koshi recuerda las veces en las que Daichi suspiraba y hablaba de los dos muchachos, del cómo hacían un gran alboroto junto con su compañero de habitación al punto de desesperarle hasta el cansancio. Sonríe.

—¿Cómo les conociste? —el silencio se ve desplazado por su pregunta, la cual trae consigo una sonrisa al rostro del pelinegro.

—¿Recuerdas Sakanoshita? —Koshi asiente. El lugar es acogedor incluso estando cerrado al público y Ukai, por lo poco que pudo conversar con él, es un hombre interesante que sabe de todo un poco—. Nos conocimos ahí. Hinata y yo trabajamos juntos. Creo que fue cuando yo iba a entrar a la universidad.

Y Kuroo continúa. Le cuenta sobre cómo el muchacho era muy torpe al principio, cómo quería arreglar las cosas pero sólo terminaba haciendo un desastre mayor. Kuroo se burlaba de él, Ukai reprendía a ambos y después arreglaban el disturbio que había causado. Kageyama a veces pasaba para acompañar a Hinata al trabajo, otras para recogerle y unas tantas para recordarle lo tonto que era.

A veces tenían conversaciones sobre vólibol, arte, medicina… y fue en una de esas ocasiones en que Kuroo estuvo a punto de hablar sobre su _peculiaridad_ ; sin embargo, no se atrevió. Aún se pregunta el por qué y sigue sin encontrar razón para ello. Tal vez era porque las voces de ambos se combinaban de una forma que no era desagradable, al contrario, a pesar de que decían cosas incomprensibles para él, el sabor era uno de los mejores que había tenido la oportunidad de _probar_.

—Después, cuando ambos estaban en la universidad, ocurrió el incidente —la expresión y el tono de voz de Kuroo se transforman y de su bolsillo saca un par de llaves. Es entonces que Koshi se da cuenta de que han llegado a su destino—. Adelante —el otro dice y se hace a un lado para darle paso.

El apartamento está muy iluminado; luce cómodo y tranquilo. Kuroo le guía hacia la sala, en donde puede notar el televisor y un gran número de juegos de vídeo. Su anfitrión anuncia que regresa en unos instantes y él se enfoca en capturar los detalles a su alrededor. En la mesa de centro yace un juego del que no ha escuchado hablar —al menos no por parte de Nishinoya, un compañero al que le gustan los juegos—. Se acerca hacia el mueble, en el que están los juegos, en el que también hay un vaso con lápices de distintos tamaños y grosores.

—Y tú… ¿qué me dices? —Kuroo le pregunta cuando regresa y él puede ver, gracias al reflejo en el televisor, que trae consigo una bandeja en la que hay dos tazas y puede asegurar que ambas contienen té. Al igual que la ocasión anterior.

No es necesario que Kuroo continúe, él ya sabe el resto de la historia. Hinata le ha hablado múltiples veces sobre el _senpai_ que les ayudó a encontrar una solución, a hacer entrar en razón al terco de Kageyama que, según él, creía que era una molestia pero no lo expresaba en voz alta. Sabe que el estudiante de arte frente a él es quien ayudó a Kageyama a memorizar señas; a estudiar la forma en la que los labios se mueven.

Así que Koshi le cuenta que les conoce desde que iba en el instituto, tal vez poco antes. Jugaban vólibol en el mismo equipo y puede jurar que, hasta la fecha, no han cambiado mucho. Ambos tercos, competitivos, trabajadores. Dejaron de verse poco después de que Koshi se graduó del instituto y no les volvió a ver hasta que estaba en tercer grado, estudiando en la universidad; sin embargo, a pesar de ello siguieron en contacto.

Lo que le sorprendió fue cuando, un día, Hinata anunció que abandonaba Comunicación para enfocarse en otras cosas más importantes. El pelirrojo nunca se rendía ni dejaba algo, así que comenzó a sospechar aún más cuando Yamaguchi, otro chico al que conocían que iba en el mismo grado que Hinata, le avisó que Kageyama también dejó los estudios en Medicina.

Kuroo le aclara que Hinata lloró ese día porque, cuando se frustra, lo hace. Llora porque se siente derrotado y no le gusta perder ante nada, ante nadie. Kageyama era un tonto, repetía, porque discutieron y el pelinegro se empeñaba en disculparse una y otra vez. Para Hinata, aquello le otorgaba una sensación de molestia, le irritaba, pues le hacía sentir que las decisiones que había tomado eran erróneas. Un golpe en el rostro del muchacho de ojos azules fue lo que tomó para que ambos comenzaran una pelea.

El artista omite más detalles. Sólo considera oportuno el decirle cómo el chico se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió a la vez que tomó una decisión. Koshi se lo imagina de forma clara, como si él hubiese estado en ese momento, pues Hinata le sorprendió una vez más al mostrarse como su _kohai_ , en el mismo edificio en el que él estudia Psicología.

Koshi encontraba —aún lo hace— aquello algo admirable pues, al igual que Hinata, Kageyama también encontró algo en lo que puede desenvolverse (aunque eso frustre a Oikawa).

Entonces, Kuroo saca de su bolsillo una pequeña cámara. Nota que es la misma de antes y los dedos de Kuroo juguetean un poco con ella antes de que se encienda del todo. Busca una foto en especial y, cuando la encuentra, se la muestra a Koshi. En la fotografía, Hinata aparece con el ceño fruncido, y Koshi le recuerda concentrado, tratando de acordarse de algo y así hacer la seña correcta mientras Kageyama espera, paciente (algo raro en él).

—Es una buena foto —da voz a sus pensamientos.

Kuroo sonríe y asiente.

—Sí, pensé en entregarla para el proyecto.

Koshi duda unos segundos antes de que los detalles del proyecto del que Oikawa ha hablado antes lleguen a su mente.

—¿Es el de los retratos? —tras sus palabras, puede notar cómo las comisuras de los labios de Kuroo se elevan un poco—. Creo que será muy bueno —añade, sus palabras son sinceras y debe admitir que está ansioso por saber del proyecto en el que el otro va a trabajar.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—No hubieras llegado tan lejos si lo que haces no es bueno, ¿no crees?

Hay sorpresa en los ojos pequeños y cafés, como si no diera crédito a lo que sus oídos han escuchado. Kuroo evade la mirada de Koshi, cierra los ojos y suspira; sin embargo, antes de que pueda explicarse, en el rostro de Kuroo se dibuja una sonrisa pequeña y habla una vez más.

—Ahora que recuerdo… —los ojos pequeños y cafés brillan con emoción, la sonrisa pequeña comienza a ensancharse aún más—… te prometí que te mostraría cómo es, ¿cierto?

Koshi evoca la promesa hecha tiempo atrás, en una tienda y cafetería a la vez. Ríe y asiente.

—Claro —responde—, no se me ha olvidado.

* * *

 **Notas:  
** Lamento la demora. Entre trabajo, situaciones complejas (del trabajo y personales, la mayoría personales) y caos en mis apuntes sobre esta y otras historias, se me hizo aún más difícil el actualizar. Sin embargo, estoy en la ardua labor de escribir todos los días para, al menos, ya no tardar tanto para la próxima ocasión. Tengo tantas ideas acumuladas en mi cabeza que, no bromeo, llego a escribir en tres o cuatro cuadernos para organizarme un poco —una amiga lo sabe muy bien, pues a menudo le pido que le reclame a mi cerebro y que le pida deje de tener tantas ideas—.

En fin, seguiré en esta historia tanto como pueda, muchas gracias por seguir aquí, a quienes siguen, y a los que apenas llegan a interesarse por esta _crack_ ship, espero que sigan aquí.

Gracias.


	8. Emoción mirada

**Comentarios:** El capítulo más largo que he escrito en este fic; quiero llorar. Actualizo ahora que puedo, antes de que alguna otra cosa ocurra que me impida hacerlo. El siguiente tardará más tiempo. Si hay algún error, por favor, háganmelo saber para que lo corrija, mi mouse fue todo un fastidio al momento de seleccionar todo esto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Emoción; mirada

...

 _«El pasado nunca muere. Ni siquiera ha pasado.»_

—William Faulkner, **_Requiem for a Nun_**

* * *

El camino hacia la casa de Kageyama se hace en silencio. Shoyo piensa que desde hace tiempo se ha acostumbrado a él, a la inexistencia de un intercambio de palabras entre los dos. Sólo caminan, juntos, hombro a hombro y, si hay algo por decir, unos toquecitos en la mano o en el hombro del otro bastan para que ambos se detengan y puedan expresarse con las manos o con el teclado del teléfono celular.

Kuroo les ha invitado a su departamento a otra pequeña celebración y, aunque Shoyo había querido ir pero estaba indeciso, aceptó cuando Kageyama lo hizo.

En algunas ocasiones, Shoyo siente que está pensando demasiado las cosas pero, cuando recuerda a Kageyama, cuando poco a poco le ve volver a ser el mismo de antes, no puede evitar el dejarse llevar.

Dan vuelta en una esquina y, desde ahí, pueden ver que las luces de la casa están encendidas. Kageyama no puede ocultar el escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo al saber que hay personas en la casa, así que Shoyo se acerca hacia él y le toma de la mano, dándole un pequeño apretón para animarle. Los ojos azules se encuentran con los suyos y, tras un suspiro, Kageyama decide avanzar.

Llegan a pasos cortos y tranquilos hasta la puerta y, tras un par de segundos de vacilación, la abren; nadie sale a recibirles. Kageyama se mantiene en silencio, viendo a su alrededor. Da la media vuelta para hablarle a Shoyo y decirle que irá por sus cosas, no tardará. Cuando está a punto de responderle, algo les sorprende: a Shoyo, un ruido; a Kageyama, una silueta a su derecha.

—Bienvenido, Tobio.

Kageyama no le escucha, por supuesto; tampoco alcanza a ver el movimiento de sus labios. Pero él hace un simple asentimiento con la cabeza y desaparece por las escaleras, hacia su cuarto, dejando atrás a su compañero y a su madre.

Shoyo trata de aplicar lo aprendido en sus clases al estudiar a la mujer que está ante él. Su postura erguida y rígida; su cabello negro, lacio y largo cayendo por su espalda. Su desinterés al no mirar por dónde ha ido su hijo, mucho menos en ir tras él.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Hinata-kun —la mujer dice a la vez que sus ojos azules le ven de manera fija, fría.

Shoyo traga, nervioso; pero está seguro de que no es una situación que no pueda controlar. Con todo su esfuerzo, sonríe —algo que no le gusta hacer en lo absoluto, fingir que siente algo que dista demasiado de la realidad—.

—¿Cómo ha estado, Kageyama-san?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿No quieres té? —la madre de Kageyama dice como si acabara de recordar sus modales para con cualquier invitado—. Acabo de prepararlo.

Shoyo acepta y se ponen en marcha hacia la cocina. El té huele delicioso pero no quiere beberlo. Le asfixia ese ambiente, la fría cordialidad, el probable fingido interés.

—Vamos, toma asiento —señala una de las sillas y Shoyo obedece sin apartar la mirada de la mujer—. No me había dado cuenta de que Tobio no estaba —comenta a la vez que sirve el té de una manera tan tranquila que le altera; Shoyo aprieta los puños bajo la mesa—. Me sorprendí cuando escuché la puerta abrirse —deja escapar una ligera risilla.

—Pensé que le había avisado que iríamos al templo —responde y vigila los movimientos de la mujer.

Ella hace una pausa, parece pensar unos instantes, como si quisiera recordar.

—Tal vez lo hizo, no lo recuerdo —ríe una vez más—. Ese muchacho hace lo que quiere. Sólo espero que mi deseo se cumpla —añade en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Pero Shoyo le ha escuchado y se encuentra en un dilema: quiere preguntar y no quiere hacerlo. Teme que la respuesta sea la que ya está en su mente. Pero, como Daichi-san una vez le dijo, parece ser que él no puede dejar que sus pensamientos se queden en su cabeza.

—¿Qué deseó, Kageyama-san? —las palabras abandonan su boca antes de poder pensarlo un poco más.

La mujer se gira y camina la corta distancia entre ellos, coloca la taza de té caliente enfrente de él y responde.

—Que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Shoyo ya no vuelve hablar, sólo se dedica a ver un punto fijo en la mesa. El tiempo, cada segundo dentro de esas paredes se le hace eterno; el té, aunque delicioso, le sabe amargo y le es difícil de beber.

—Hinata —la voz un poco alta de Kageyama le saca de su estupor—. Nos están esperando. Nos vemos después —dice a su madre y se gira, yendo hacia la puerta.

Shoyo se levanta rápido de su asiento, hace una ligera reverencia y casi grita un «gracias por el té». Su caminar es rápido y ansioso pues no puede soportar más el silencio de esa casa; le ahoga. Recuerda que antes solía escucharse el ruido del televisor; el de la música escapando apenas por la puerta y la voz alegre de aquella mujer, llamándoles para comer.

Shoyo recuerda bien y sabe que Kageyama también lo hace. Tienen muy vívido el momento en el que todo cambió. Mientras caminan, mientras Shoyo ve la espalda de Kageyama nota cuán tensos están sus hombros y es cuando se molesta aún más. Kageyama se culpa a sí mismo y eso es algo que él no puede controlar o comprender.

Una vez leyó que cada quien sufre las pérdidas a su manera y cree que puede ser verdad. Kageyama trata la suya con indiferencia y como si fuera algo que era inevitable que sucediera; Shoyo no puede ocultar el hecho de no poder perdonar aunque quiera hacerlo.

Caminan y hay silencio; Shoyo no ha escuchado palabra alguna de la boca de Kageyama, ni una mirada, nada; para él sólo está el ruido de los automóviles al pasar. Para Kageyama hay silencio absoluto. Y, aunque Shoyo no está siendo agobiado por los sonidos a su alrededor sí lo está por el silencio del otro, lo que le basta para recordar una vez más su figura, tendida en una camilla de hospital con el rostro lleno de cortes y raspones; con un terrible color morado en una de sus mejillas y sus orejas cubiertas por gasas que poco a poco se teñían de rojo.

Su madre, quien había estado en el accidente, apenas si había sufrido algunos golpes y tenido un par de costillas rotas. Sin embargo, la situación de Kageyama distó de la de ella. Fue peor. Las costillas rotas eran lo mínimo por lo que debían preocuparse; empero, los múltiples y fuertes golpes en la cabeza eran un problema en el que no podían dejar de pensar. Sólo el padre de Kageyama estuvo ahí cuando el médico habló de traumas, contusiones, posibles secuelas cerebrales que podrían dañarle de por vida —él lo vio después, en un estudio que le habían realizado y que Kageyama se encargó de compartirle—. Mientras los días pasaban, la madre de Kageyama se había recuperado y el obstinado Tobio seguía sin dar señales de nada.

Era doloroso el ir cada día al hospital y ver, el sobrellevarlo; hablarle esperando que respondiera y, después de un rato, irse a trabajar a Sakanoshita. Hasta que el papá de Kageyama le indicó que se fuera, que él le avisaría si había alguna mejoría pues no podía perdonarse el hecho de que él estuviera descuidando sus estudios por culpa de su hijo. Cuando estuvo a punto de objetar, el hombre dijo las palabras mágicas:

 _«Se molestará si se entera, ¿sabes? Creerá que has abandonado la competencia por ver quién termina primero la universidad.»_

Y obedeció. Asistió a la escuela y no faltó a su trabajo; siguió cumpliendo su promesa, no se rindió. Sin embargo, llegó el momento en el que se cansó de no obtener nada, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje. Decidió ir al hospital y fue ahí que, gracias a una de las enfermeras que le reconoció, se enteró de que habían abandonado el hospital hacía poco.

A partir de ese momento, se volvió todo un desafío el poder tener una conversación con Kageyama, aunque fuera solo una. Su padre no estaba; su madre decía que su esposo se había ido a trabajar y que su hijo había ido a la universidad. Shoyo sabía que no era así, no lo había visto en el campus y Kageyama no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas ni respondía a ninguno de sus mensajes.

El sonido de un claxon le devuelve al presente. Se asusta un poco pero ve que todo está bien, y aunque hay preocupación en la mirada azul que tanto adora, Shoyo sonríe. Esta vez su sonrisa es genuina y toma de la mano a Kageyama, dando un ligero apretón antes de soltarle y continuar. Sus pasos les llevan de manera lenta hasta su destino, las calles van quedándose vacías, desprovistas de gente y de sonidos.

Tardan más de lo previsto en llegar —Shoyo le echa la culpa a su distracción— y lo primero que hace su mano es tocar el timbre. No pasa mucho tiempo para que la figura de Kuroo aparezca tras la puerta. Shoyo sonríe, porque aún está herido y considera prudente y necesario hacerlo enfrente de su compañero y amigo; Kageyama sólo hace una reverencia.

—Hey —Kuroo dice con su típica sonrisa y se hace a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Es fácil ver que, en el momento en el que han puesto un pie dentro del apartamento, los hombros de Kageyama dejan de estar tensos y un suspiro abandona su boca. Es fácil ver que el muchacho siente que ahora puede respirar con tranquilidad. Kageyama se dirige hacia la sala, dejándole atrás junto con Kuroo. La puerta se cierra y, tras un par de segundos, el estudiante de arte vuelve a hablar.

—¿Todo bien?

Shoyo quiere decir que no, que la mayoría de cosas están mal pero su boca deja salir un sí. Kuroo alza una ceja y Shojo sabe que no le cree pero tampoco le presiona. Sólo le guía hasta la sala donde Sugawara se encuentra jugando la misma cosa que Kenma, aquel juego de fantasmas horribles que no dejan de aparecer y de perseguir al personaje.

—Oh —Sugawara habla—, creo que morí.

—Nah —Kuroo le responde—, sólo te debilitaron. Necesitas usar un ítem para curarte —se acerca a Sugawara y tiende la mano; el otro le cede el control remoto—. Sólo presionas este botón y escoges 'usar' en 'hierba medicinal' —lo hace y le devuelve el control.

—No entiendo qué le ven de entretenido a ese juego —Shoyo expresa sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—Es emocionante —Kuroo y Sugawara dicen a la vez.

Shoyo deja escapar un quejido y los otros dos ríen a la vez que una sonrisa sutil se forma en los labios de Kageyama. Al momento siguiente, Kuroo da un par de golpecitos en el hombro del muchacho y se coloca frente a él para que pueda ver la manera en la que sus labios se mueven.

—Escogimos una película de terror, una de esas _americanas_ —hace un énfasis en la palabra; para Kuroo, algunas de esas películas son una exageración—. Además, tiene subtítulos para sordos.

Aunque trata de que su cuerpo no exprese la emoción que siente, los ojos de Kageyama le traicionan, pues tienen un brillo singular que sólo ven cuando el muchacho juega vóleibol o cuando dicen que irán a comer barbacoa. Kageyama se voltea hacia el televisor y ve cómo Sugawara acaba con unos fantasmas antes de recoger un ítem que estos han dejado tras su desaparición. Se ve entretenido, deduce, y se sienta a un lado del estudiante de Psicología.

La mano de Kuroo da un par de golpes —similar a lo que hace con Kageyama— al hombro de Sugawara y se inclina para susurrarle algo que él no puede escuchar. Cuando su _senpai_ asiente, el otro se yergue y, tomándole firme por el hombro, le guía por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Shoyo traga, un nudo formándose en su garganta al no saber qué es lo que le espera ahí pues sabe que ha sido descubierto.

Una vez en la pequeña cocina, la mano de Kuroo deja de hacer presión en su hombro; empero, la sensación sigue ahí, como un fantasma. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo de sólo pensar en los fantasmas y de que ha asemejado al otro con uno de ellos.

Kuroo abandona el lugar a su lado para buscar algo en la alacena y después en el refrigerador, sacando cosas de ellos y comienzando a preparar cosas. El silencio entre ellos es opacado por el sonido de los frascos siendo destapados. Shoyo sabe que el otro está esperando a que él hable, sabe que Kuroo no dirá nada por no querer presionar pero es eso lo que hace que Shoyo se sienta así, sin escape.

—Creo… —Shoyo comienza y los movimientos de Kuroo se detienen—, creo que Kageyama-san no hará lo que le he pedido.

Kuroo prosigue con su tarea, sólo que ahora corta trozos de una fruta amarilla y los coloca con sumo cuidado en un plato pequeño.

—Sé que es difícil —Shoyo continúa— pero no imposible.

—¿Te dijo lo mismo otra vez?

—¿Eh?

Pero Kuroo no insiste y esa acción basta para que las palabras lleguen a su mente un segundo después. Resuenan en su cabeza como si las hubiera escuchado minutos antes en aquella visita, como si viviera una pesadilla interminable que es recurrente y no le abandonará jamás.

 _«No le puedes enseñar trucos nuevos a un perro viejo, Hinata-kun.»_

Una sonrisa llena de lástima y una negativa fueron la respuesta a su propuesta de aprender juntos un idioma que le indicara a Kageyama que está bien ser como es. Que no es culpa de ella ni de nadie que él no pueda escuchar más.

—No entiendo… —Shoyo dice— Creí que era bueno que no le importara que, bueno… —desvía un poco la mirada y jala un poco una de las mangas de su suéter a la vez que unas lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas— que Kageyama y yo estuviéramos juntos pero, que no le importe esto es… diferente.

—¿Aún quiere que use el aparato? —se gira para meter en el microondas un poco de la macarela a la parrilla que comió en la mañana.

—No me lo dijo —responde. No puede ver la expresión en el rostro de Kuroo pues está de espaldas hacia él—, pero creo que sí.

—¿Y Kageyama?

Shoyo recuerda la negación de Kageyama al plantearle el uso de un aparato auditivo. Un no rotundo a la vez que escribió en un papel, con una caligrafía apenas legible por la rapidez con la que lo hizo, que las señas eran perfectas para él.

 _«Tengo buena memoria»_ agregó después en una voz muy alta.

—No lo usará —sus palabras son firmes, tal y como Kageyama se las ha dicho con anterioridad.

Kuroo suelta un suspiro, ¿cansino, nervioso? No lo sabe con certeza pero al fin se gira a verle.

—Sabes que Kageyama no está acostumbrado a expresarse muy bien y que lo poco que ha aprendido ha sido gracias a Oikawa, a Sawamura y a ti —hace una ligera pausa y los ojos de Kuroo se mantienen fijos en los suyos, empeñándose en que las palabras que salen de su boca se queden grabadas en la mente del otro—. De lo contrario, su lista de insultos habría aumentado.

Shoyo no puede evitarlo y ríe a la vez que con las mangas de su suéter se quita de encima unas cuantas lágrimas.

—La situación con sus padres cambiará; pero no de la noche a la mañana —el microondas suena y se gira para sacar la macarela—. Lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarle y tratarle de la misma forma que antes. Si no lo hacemos, pensará que sentimos lástima y se enojará.

Shoyo asiente pues sabe que eso sucedería y no quiere lidiar con un Kageyama molesto. El ruido del televisor llega hasta ellos y Kuroo coloca unos platos en la mesa.

—Gracias —dice después de un rato.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? —Kuroo simula que piensa un segundo antes de continuar—. ¿ _Oya_? ¿Al fin te das cuenta de cuán amable soy?

Shoyo ríe una vez más.

—No, por los lápices.

 _«Y por enseñarle, con el arte, que puede seguir, que aún puede sentir una pasión por algo.»_

Lo que tampoco dice es que Kageyama no ha dejado de buscar qué puede dibujar para tener oportunidades para usarlos, llegando incluso a dejar el dorso de su mano bañado con brillante grafito.

—Ah, eso —lleva una de sus manos a su cabeza y revuelve un poco su cabello, sus ojos evitan la curiosa mirada de Shoyo—. No fue del todo un regalo, me pagó por ello —suelta un suspiro y, antes de que le pueda preguntar a qué se refiere, habla una vez más—. ¿Preparamos los bocadillos? Estoy seguro de que pronto vendrán a buscarnos y no tendremos hecho nada.

Shoyo asiente y, tras un respiro profundo, se golpea fuerte las mejillas, dejándolas con un intenso color rojo. Lleno de determinación, ayuda a Kuroo con las cosas que le indica, sacando aún más frascos de la alacena y del refrigerador, guardando otros y preguntándose qué es lo que tiene planeado el mayor.

* * *

Koshi sonríe mientras escucha a los otros dos hablar sobre qué cosas se deben mezclar con qué. Se preocupó cuando vio a Hinata llegar así que los siguió hasta la cocina. Sabe que es algo que no debió hacer pero sintió cómo su cuerpo se movió por sí solo.

Regresa a la sala, donde Kageyama espera. Tiene el ceño fruncido, está concentrado en la ardua misión de aniquilar a un par de fantasmas que no dejan de moverse. Va y se sienta de nuevo a su lado. Planea hablarle, dar un golpecito en su hombro para que el otro le preste atención; pero no lo hace porque, sólo con la luz del televisor iluminándoles Kageyama no podrá saber qué es lo que le está diciendo.

Después de que en la pantalla aparezca la leyenda "Capítulo 6", la luz se enciende y ambos se sorprenden. Se quedan inmóviles un segundo antes de que ambos se giren hacia atrás, para ver qué ha sido eso. Ven a Hinata, con un plato en una mano, la otra aún en el interruptor de la luz, inmóvil.

—¿Qué sucede? —Kuroo pregunta y, al ver a todos inmóviles y el juego sin haber sido pausado, continúa— ¿Qué le pasó a la película?

—Oh —Kageyama responde tras comprender las palabras de su _senpai_.

Hinata y Koshi empiezan a reír y Kuroo alza una ceja, aún sin comprender la situación. Por supuesto, ni Koshi ni Kageyama admitirán que se asustaron un poco al notar una silueta en el televisor para después ser sorprendidos con la luz siendo encendida.

Cuando se tranquilizan, Kuroo llega ante Kageyama y Koshi y comienza a colocar en la mesita de centro los pequeños platos con distintas cosas: frutas, pastas, y unas mezclas que por el hecho de sólo verlas le dan curiosidad —y un poco de asco—. Hinata le imita. En ella hay diferentes tazas de distintos tamaños y, pueden intuir, diferentes bebidas.

En cuanto Koshi comprende que Kuroo está a punto de cumplir su promesa, no puede evitar que la emoción se note en su voz.

—¿Será ahora? —Kuroo le ve, atento, y asiente.

—¿Qué? —Hinata pregunta sin saber, mirando de uno hacia el otro para después detenerse en Kageyama—. ¿Tú sabes algo, Kageyama?

El muchacho de ojos azules niega en voz alta, su voz un poco extraña por no haber hablado desde que abandonaron la casa de sus padres. Koshi, entonces, se atreve a dar un par de golpecitos ligeros en el hombro de Kageyama. De forma casi inmediata el par de ojos azules está sobre él, enfocándose primero en su mirada, después en sus manos y, cuando no ve movimiento en ellas, en sus labios.

—Kuroo hará una demostración —siente cómo sus labios forman una amplia sonrisa; cree que en unos momentos le dolerán las mejillas al verse incapaz de desaparecer el gesto de su rostro— de cómo es el saborear los sonidos.

Cuando Kageyama logra entender, su cabeza se gira muy rápido hacia Kuroo.

—¿De verdad? —el pelirrojo dice, emocionado, sus ojos brillando.

—Sí —Kuroo desvía la mirada y se acaricia la nuca en un vano intento para ocultar su nerviosismo.

Koshi sólo ve cómo Hinata comienza a hacerle señas a Kageyama un poco rápido y cómo él le responde con la misma velocidad. Kuroo toma el control de la consola, olvidado, y procede a guardar los datos del juego. Cuando le pregunta por qué lo hace, responde que es para que, la próxima ocasión que decida visitarle, pueda retomar el juego desde el punto exacto en el que se quedó. Abandona el sistema de la consola y se acerca para tomar una pequeña caja. Saca de ella el disco de la película que verán y lo inserta en la consola.

Cuando termina de realizar los ajustes de idioma, regresa a los sillones, junto a la mesa de centro.

La película transcurre —con las luces encendidas a petición de Hinata— y, a pesar de saber qué es lo que dicen, la mirada de Koshi se ve atraída hacia los subtítulos en la parte inferior de la pantalla. Es curioso cómo los sonidos de fondo se ven representados con una nota musical —una _corchea_ , si recuerda bien— y que, en la parte en la que el protagonista toca la guitarra el subtítulo cambia a «rasgueo de cuerdas» o «solo de guitarra» junto con la letra de la canción. Voltea a su derecha y nota que Kageyama está concentrado, con el ceño fruncido y sin parpadear por un tiempo.

Una de las manos de Kageyama tiembla y, exasperado, se gira hacia Kuroo sólo para gritarle.

—¡No entiendo nada de lo que dicen!

Quiere preguntar el por qué, si los subtítulos son claros.

—Se supone que leas los subtítulos, no que trates de leer sus labios —Kuroo comenta y se estira, alzando los brazos unos instantes para después cruzarlos a la altura de su pecho—. Pero es obvio que lo hicieras, los subtítulos son malos… Y la voz del protagonista no me gusta.

Así que baja el volumen del televisor pues Kuroo prefiere terminar de ver la película así, con unos pésimos subtítulos que tener que saborear algo que no le gusta. Sin embargo, pierde el interés poco después; su mano comienza a escoger un frasco de entre las cosas que ha traído. Con una cuchara, toma un poco de la crema de avellana y se la tiende a Hinata; después toma otras dos y, cuando sirve en ellas otro poco de la misma crema, se las da a Koshi y a Kageyama.

—Toma —le dice—; ahora come —Koshi obedece mientras Hinata y Kageyama le imitan—. Imagina que, en el momento en el que yo hablo, está ese sabor en tu boca. Una vez que dejas de escuchar mi voz, el sabor desaparece.

Kuroo deja de hablar y la crema de avellana en su boca desaparece por completo. En su paladar permanece la sensación dulce (sólo un poco) y Koshi cree que eso es lo que se asemejaría a un eco; es una voz distante, al igual que el sabor. Le parece algo… _mágico_.

Quiere preguntar a quién pertenece este sabor pero, como en algunas ocasiones, Kuroo se adelanta.

—Este es el sabor de Sawamura.

De la misma manera, Kuroo acerca cada plato hacia ellos. Les da indicaciones y enseña qué es quién. Aprende que dos voces pueden tener el mismo sabor y, a la vez, puede ser diferente. Menciona que el helado de vainilla es Kenma y un compañero suyo, Nishinoya; que Nishinoya es cuando apenas te llevas un poco de helado a la boca mientras que la de Kenma es cuando el helado ya se está derritiendo dentro de ella.

Le explica que algunas veces la asociación es instantánea, puede escuchar alguna voz y conocer el nombre del sabor, aún si es lo más desagradable que haya probado. En otras ocasiones, no sabe de qué se trata y ha descubierto los sabores por accidente, cuando su curiosidad le gana y compra alimentos por el simple hecho de probarlos.

—Me pasó con la crema de avellana. No sabía que era Sawamura hasta que la compré y la probé —ríe—. Cuando la comí, le dije a Kenma «oye, esto sabe a Sawamura».

Kageyama, al lado de Koshi, le observa.

—Kuroo-san —le nombra y el otro le da su entera atención a su _kohai_ —, ¿cómo será tu proyecto?

Kuroo parece nada sorprendido por la pregunta del otro e incluso parece meditarlo un poco antes de responder. Está a punto de realizar señas cuando Kageyama niega con la cabeza. Quiere que eso sea una prueba más para leer los labios. Kuroo entiende y baja las manos; sonríe.

—No te lo diré —dice, la sonrisa es tan amplia y extraña que a Koshi le da la impresión de que está ocultando alguna emoción—. Pero —añade y levanta un dedo; la sonrisa no abandona su rostro—, te puedo decir que pensé en usar muchas técnicas y la primera de ellas fue el puntillismo.

Hinata mueve la cabeza del uno al otro, enfocándose en la persona que habla en ese momento. Kageyama tarda un poco en comprender.

—O sea que ya no lo harás.

—No —admite.

—¿Óleo? ¿Acuarela? ¿Pasteles?

—No; no y no —toma el plato donde están los trozos de chocolate amargo y lo extiende para que todos tomen un pequeño pedazo—. Tenía pensado tinta china de colores, para el puntillismo, claro; o arfé, pero descarté la idea. No me pareció lo correcto hacer los retratos con eso… aunque con el arfé tal vez hubiera dado resultado —esto último lo dice para sí aunque los demás son capaces de escucharlo y de leerlo.

Los dos aspirantes a psicólogos siguen el argumento sin parpadear.

—¿Arfé? —Koshi pregunta y, a su lado, Kuroo le responde.

—Arte con café. El chocolate amargo es la voz de Ukai-san.

—Pensé que sería algo como tabaco —Hinata comenta y Kuroo bufa.

—El que fume no significa que su voz tenga ese sabor. Oh, y este… —toma el plato en el que está servida la macarela a la parrilla— es la voz de Akaashi.

—¿Por qué la voz de Akaashi-san tenía que ser tu comida favorita? —Hinata pregunta, lleno de curiosidad.

—No lo entiendo, yo no hago las asociaciones, las hace mi cerebro sin mi consentimiento; y tampoco entiendo por qué Akaashi no habla mucho. Su sabor es uno bueno, no como el de Yamamoto —frunce el ceño al recordar sus gritos intensos y el sabor a mayonesa falsa en su boca.

—¿Papel? —Kageyama vuelve a cuestionar, incapaz de rendirse y queriendo obtener una pista del trabajo que hará su _senpai_.

— _Fabriano_ o _bockingford_. Aún no decido.

—Tengo otra pregunta —Koshi interrumpe a la vez que coloca su mano en el hombro de Kageyama para que este note que quiere hablar. Kuroo le ve, en su rostro ya no hay rastro alguno de una sonrisa ni el ceño fruncido y él no puede evitar el asemejarle con un gato curioso—. ¿No se mezclan los sabores? ¿No tienes náuseas o algo?

—Si me concentro lo suficiente, desaparecen. Es como el ruido de fondo… perdón —pide una disculpa a Kageyama y el muchacho niega con la cabeza—. Veamos… es como si fuera un objeto que está en tu campo de visión periférica. Sabes que está ahí, pero no lo notas.

No dicen nada más por un rato. Lo único que hacen es probar todo lo que Kuroo ha traído y decirles el sabor de cada quién, incluso nombra personas que Koshi no conoce. Por último, toma la taza que está frente a él y la empuja con uno de sus dedos hacia Koshi.

—¿Qué es eso? —Hinata se encarga de preguntar en su lugar.

—Otro de mis sabores favoritos.

—¿Tienes otro aparte de la macarela, Kuroo-san?

Pero Kuroo no responde. La curiosidad afecta a Koshi y con manos temblorosas toma la taza. No sabe qué esperar así que comienza por tomar un pequeño sorbo. Es dulce y ácido a la vez. Toma otro sorbo y se da cuenta de que, aunque es muy dulce no llega a molestarle; aunque es ácido no le obliga a hacer muecas y soltar algún quejido.

Al ver su expresión, Hinata decide probarlo también. Sin embargo, la reacción es distinta a la que esperaba. Su cuello cruje un poco gracias a la rapidez con la que mueve su cabeza para ver a Kuroo. Él sonríe y esta vez es diferente a la mayoría de sonrisas que le ha mostrado en el tiempo que le ha conocido.

—Te pido una disculpa —dice al fin—. No puedo mostrarte a qué sabe mi voz porque ni yo mismo lo sé. Es uno de esos sabores que sigo tratando de encontrar. Pero sí te pude mostrar otro sabor.

Y se levanta. Recoge los platos vacíos uno por uno y los pone en una pequeña pila, acomodándolos, junto a las tazas vacías, en la charola que ha llevado antes. Lleva todas, a excepción de la que tiene él en las manos. Desaparece por el pasillo y se dirige hacia la cocina. Desde la sala pueden escuchar que está lavando cada uno de los platos y tazas utilizados.

Koshi ve sin siquiera parpadear el lugar por el que Kuroo ha desaparecido.

—Qué suerte —Hinata le dice de la nada lo que le obliga a apartar su mirada del pasillo y enfocarla en el muchacho pelirrojo. En su mirada hay envidia y se atreve a asegurar que hasta un poco de rencor.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta porque él no alcanza a comprender.

—Porque a mí nunca me ha enseñado a qué sabe mi voz.

—Eso es porque eres un torpe —Kageyama le interrumpe y en sus ojos hay un deje de malicia.

—¿Y qué? —responde molesto, a punto de abalanzarse sobre el otro—. ¿Tú sí sabes el tuyo?

—Claro, soy una fruta.

Koshi ignora su pelea porque, tras las palabras de Kuroo y la revelación de Hinata, puede sentir cómo algo dentro de él, algo que dista de lo desagradable, se remueve.


	9. Hogar

**Capítulo 9**

Hogar

...

 _«Cuanto más pienso, menos entiendo. Me persigue la inquietud y el miedo de sentirme diferente a todos.»_

— Dazai Osamu, **_Indigno de ser humano_**

* * *

Cuando Tetsuro regresa de la cocina, hay un peso extraño en el ambiente. Sin embargo, eso es sólo entre Sugawara y él; Hinata y Kageyama siguen siendo los mismos amantes que no dejan de discutir por nimiedades pero sin llegar a pelear —lo que Tetsuro agradece, pues una vez pelearon y no quiere volver a ser testigo de un acontecimiento similar—.

Aquel aire de incomodidad se disipa gracias a Hinata, quien propone ver otra película pero, esta vez, demanda ciertas cosas: que sea de ciencia ficción, que la vean con sonido —porque Tetsuro se encargó de silenciar la anterior— y que Tetsuro no critique o diga en qué es lo que fallan. Él, por supuesto, objeta que no es su culpa que el protagonista tuviera un sabor desagradable que para su desgracia no sabe cuál es y, de hacerlo, sería más fácil ignorar esa sensación y concentrarse en la actuación, la cual no era _tan_ mala.

Tras una ligera discusión que termina con la interrupción de Kageyama, le dan una oportunidad a otra película y, deben admitir, los subtítulos son mejores esta vez. Menos errores de traducción y Kageyama, esta vez, sí se enfoca en ellos.

Son casi las doce cuando Tetsuro les dice que se queden a dormir esa noche. Lo hace por distintas razones siendo la principal de ellas su seguridad. Les prepara la habitación de invitados —aquella en la que Kenma se queda cada vez que va de visita— y dice que entre ellos decidan quién se quedará en qué habitación, incluyendo la suya, y él dormirá en un _futón_ en la sala.

Por un acuerdo discutido entre Kageyama y Hinata —el cual se realizó con múltiples señas— ambos acordaron quedarse en la habitación de invitados. Cuando Tetsuro pregunta, deletreando por supuesto, si necesitan otro _futon_ , Hinata sonríe y responde que no será necesario.

Hinata quiere ayudar a limpiar el desastre ocasionado en la mesa por la demostración de los sabores —unas manchas en la mesa—, pero Tetsuro rechaza la ayuda de la manera en la que él es capaz de hacer. Una sonrisa burlona se plasma en su rostro a la vez que agradece el ofrecimiento. Responde que no pues, de acuerdo a lo que ha podido conocer del otro, Hinata es capaz de hacer un destrozo mayor de la ayuda que pueda brindar. Hinata, un poco ofendido, está a punto de replicar con un tartamudeo cuando Kageyama hace una reverencia y le lleva consigo hacia su habitación.

Un ruido le sobresalta y se gira sólo para ver que Sugawara se ha golpeado en una de las esquinas de la mesa.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no es nada —responde a la vez que se frota un lado de la pierna, aquel donde Tetsuro cree que se ha golpeado. Sugawara continúa—. Por cierto, ¿dónde dormiré?

Tetsuro suspira y hace un gesto con la mano, indicándole al otro que le siga. Cuando abre la puerta de su habitación, se hace a un lado para que el otro pueda pasar. Es una fortuna que siempre se mantenga arreglada y con la mayoría de cosas en orden pues el escritorio siempre será una excepción.

La ventana apenas si está abierta, con sus cortinas blancas descorridas y las luces lejanas de Tokio filtrándose a través de ellas.

La luz se enciende y se pueden notar los dibujos terminados y clavados en una pizarra, de esas especiales hechas de corcho; otros más, trozos de papel apenas decorados con grafito yacen esparcidos en el escritorio, con lápices, borradores y un cúter encima de ellos para evitar que el viento les arrastre.

—Puedes dormir aquí, yo dormiré en la sala —habla mientras se dirige hacia su armario para sacar de ahí el _futón_ que ha sido guardado desde hace tiempo.

—No es…

—Insisto —su voz es firme y amable, respetuoso, similar a cuando tiene que interactuar con algún rival.

Sugawara le obedece y murmura un gracias que Tetsuro prefiere no contestar. Está nervioso, cansado y pensando en los dibujos que debe terminar. Piensa en si Kageyama y Hinata en realidad estarán durmiendo o están tramando algo para escabullirse durante la noche cuando él no les esté vigilando —según las palabras de ese enano pelirrojo—.

Explica otras cosas a su anfitrión, nimias tal vez, como la puerta que da hacia el baño —por si quiere ducharse—, el pasillo hacia la cocina —por si desea comer alguna otra cosa— y le indica la puerta hacia el pequeño estudio que ha instalado —porque no se le ocurre algo más—. Tras su breve y atropellada explicación se dirige al baño donde toma una larga ducha que le permita relajarse un poco y abandonar sus pensamientos un poco. Siempre le dice a Kenma que está pensando mucho las cosas y se reprende pues esta vez sus palabras se aplican a sí mismo.

Cuando termina, se mira en el espejo. Su reflejo le devuelve la mirada y toma un mechón de cabello que se pega a su frente. Piensa que ya necesita un corte de cabello y plantea la opción de ir en estos días a cortarlo.

Llega a su habitación y habla a Sugawara.

—El baño está libre.

—Sí, gracias…

Se gira para verle pero no logra terminar la oración. Los ojos avellana de Sugawara están enfocados en él, muy abiertos e incapaces de creer lo que están viendo. Tetsuro por reflejo se lleva una mano al rostro y se busca cualquier cosa que tenga y que está causando esa reacción en su invitado. Al no encontrarse algo, decide preguntar.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Eso parece sacarle de su estupor. Su mirada cambia un poco y sonríe.

—No, disculpa. Es sólo que… te ves muy extraño sin tu peinado.

Tetsuro reacciona. Sugawara nunca le ha visto así. Con su cabello mojado y caído, sin ese ridículo peinado que se forma gracias a sus almohadas y del que, por las mañanas, es incapaz de deshacerse.

Lo confiesa así, sin más.

—No es un peinado. Es culpa de las almohadas.

Sugawara le ve por un par de segundos que se le hacen eternos pero, después de eso, ríe de manera abierta y ríe hasta que parece dolerle el estómago y no puede aguantar más. Lágrimas pequeñas abandonan sus ojos y Tetsuro sonríe, no por el hecho de que el otro se esté burlando de él, sino porque su cabello _al natural_ ha provocado que la tensión de hace unos momentos haya desaparecido.

Eso y que él sea capaz de seguir saboreando esa mezcla agradable de miel y limón.

—Al menos —dice entre risas— duerme aquí. Me siento mal por sacarte de tu habitación.

—¿Y no te sientes mal por reírte de mí?

—En lo absoluto —responde, sus carcajadas transformándose en una sonrisa alegre.

Tetsuro devuelve el gesto con otra sonrisa y le presta un cambio de ropa al otro. Cuando Sugawara regresa del baño, Tetsuro se encuentra arreglando el _futon_ para que esté al lado de la cama. Cuando nota que el otro no hace amago de entrar por completo hacia la habitación. Tetsuro se gira y ve cómo Sugawara le observa sin habla una vez más para luego tratar de ahogar una pequeña risa con el dorso de su mano.

—Perdón —dice una vez más—, es sólo que pensé que lo había imaginado. No todos los días se te logra ver con el cabello de esa manera.

Tetsuro le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Siéntete afortunado, no todas las personas logran verme así.

—¿Cómo? —la sonrisa tiene un tinte de burla—. ¿En pijama?

—Sin mi "peinado" —hace unas comillas en el aire para enfatizar la palabra y Tetsuro no puede estar más feliz al ver cómo la sonrisa en el rostro del otro se ensancha—. Sólo me han visto así mis padres y Kenma. Oh, y Sawamura.

—¿Daichi también? —camina hacia él mientras seca su cabello. Tetsuro toma asiento en su cama y Sugawara se le une.

—Viví con él, ¿recuerdas?

La boca de Sugawara forma una o pequeña para después cambiarla por otra de sus sonrisas que Tetsuro se está acostumbrando a ver.

—Algún día tendrás que contarme todas las cosas vergonzosas que Daichi hizo —le dice y sus ojos cafés le miran a través de cabellos húmedos y plateados.

—Tienes mi palabra —Tetsuro sella aquella promesa al llevar su mano derecha a su pecho, justo donde late su corazón. Se levanta, incapaz de seguir soportando esa mirada, y se dirige hacia el _futón_ —. Quédate la cama, yo dormiré aquí.

El _futón_ está lleno de almohadas, aquellas que siempre ocupa para dormir. Dos para los costados y otra más para poner su cabeza. Cuando apagan la luz y se acuestan, Tetsuro no se puede acomodar en su posición usual y, en lugar de ello, yace boca arriba y observa el techo. Trata de relajarse pero, ahí en la oscuridad y la quietud, lo único que espera es poder dormir con Sugawara tan cerca de él.

Cierra los ojos y se concentra en los sonidos a su alrededor, en su respiración, en la de Sugawara a su lado. Entonces, el sabor que tanto adora se hace presente.

—¿Es cierto? —pregunta, su voz es baja, apenas un susurro. Percibe seriedad en esas dos palabras—. Que… que mi voz es uno de tus sabores favoritos.

Tetsuro siente el calor en su rostro y agradece porque la habitación está en completa oscuridad y porque Hinata ni Kageyama están ahí para escucharle o notar su comportamiento y, de paso, avergonzarle. El silencio se alarga y Sugawara se remueve un poco, inquieto. Tal vez piensa que él está dormido, así que, para no darle una idea falsa, responde.

—Sí —afirma—. Desde que la escuché me gustó —añade y se reprende a sí mismo pues parece que quiere avergonzarse él mismo.

—¿Por qué?

Y eso lo responde con facilidad.

—Porque no es molesta, como la de Yamamoto, ni ruidosa como la de Bokuto. Es dulce, como la de Kenma, y es ácida como la de Washijo-san… aunque la de Washijo-san es de un tipo de ácido diferente.

Sugawara hace un sonido y después dice nada. Tetsuro espera que se haya notado la comparación entre los tonos de voz y de la sensación que él experimenta cada vez que las escucha. Porque es por eso que le gusta la voz de Sugawara, El tono en el que habla, su volumen, el sabor que le evoca… todo.

Un golpe en la ventana que termina como un repiqueteo indica la llegada de la lluvia. Tetsuro siente como su respiración se altera un poco y, para apaciguar su nerviosismo, comienza a hablar. Dice a Sugawara que, cuando les contó a Hinata y a Kageyama sobre ello, fue poco después de que Kageyama abandonara Medicina, poco después de que se quedara sordo. Lo hizo, asegura, para expresarle que ser diferente es bueno, que no hay nada de malo en ello. Hinata se emocionó como siempre que se hablaba de voleibol y Kageyama preguntó, ya que Tetsuro era un estudiante de arte, que si podía dibujar lo que fuera que experimentaba. Escucha la risa de Sugawara ante sus palabras y el ríe también.

Y Sugawara escucha atento y responde a sus palabras. Confiesa que se interesó en Psicología porque, cuando iba al instituto, su profesor pidió una composición. Un texto corto y simple sobre algo que fuera difícil de imaginar, rememora. Cuando comenzó a buscar sobre qué hacerlo, se encontró con un artículo, uno en el que una persona hablaba sobre los colores que tenían las letras y las palabras y el cómo las operaciones tan básicas, como una suma o una multiplicación, podían carecer de sentido —una suma gráfica es distinta a una suma de colores—. Los días tenían colores, los meses un lugar en el espacio, las palabras tenían sabores…

Se vio a sí mismo deseando estudiar algo por una peculiaridad como esa.

Después se encontró una vez más con Hinata y Kageyama, quienes habían sido compañeros suyos hacía años. Se sorprendió al verles pues ahora Hinata estaba estudiando lo mismo que él y, en aquel tono tan escandaloso y tan propio, pidió consejo y guía en el tiempo en el que estuviera junto a él.

Es curioso, dice, cómo las cosas terminan siendo por un incidente como ese. Sugawara no hizo preguntas hasta que Hinata llevó a Kageyama ante él y pidió que les ayudara a salir adelante.

El silencio entre ellos se instala una vez más. Un relámpago ilumina un momento la habitación.

—¿Por qué _Arte_? —Sugawara pregunta después de un rato, su voz casi siendo opacada por el sonido de la lluvia.

Tetsuro inhala profundo y una ligera risa se escapa de sus labios. Cruza los brazos bajo su cabeza y los usa de almohada. El techo de su habitación se ve vacío.

—Porque quería un reto —Tetsuro recuerda el haber considerado Física, Química, incluso Matemáticas—. Con otras cosas es sólo cuestión de entender la teoría y seguir las fórmulas para comprender lo que pasa. No importa de quién se trate, obtienes el mismo resultado —hace una pausa; a su lado, Sugawara se mueve hacia un costado, la mirada fija en él aunque Tetsuro no la pueda ver—. El arte es diferente… Hay tantas formas de interpretar algo que es asombroso, no tienes que seguir una fórmula o una regla… puedes inventar lo que quieras y ser quien tú quieras.

Y recuerda haber dicho lo mismo a Kageyama tiempo atrás.

 _«Puedes adaptarte a cualquier cosa y puedes crear cualquier cosa.»_

Sugawara ya no responde y sólo basta poner atención y escuchar el ritmo de su respiración para saber que está escuchando, que le sigue escuchando.

Tetsuro escucha la lluvia golpeando su ventana, arrullándole, incitándole a que vaya a dormir. Se acurruca entre las sábanas y el _futón_ , rodeado de las almohadas que tanto necesita para dormir. Se acomoda sobre su estómago y jura que, antes de que sus ojos se cierren, puede escuchar un apagado «buenas noches».

* * *

La vibración de su teléfono le despierta en un instante. Sus ojos azules se abren y tarda un par de segundos en comprender que no se encuentra en su casa y tampoco en el apartamento donde vive Hinata. Reconoce la habitación; es ahí donde puede dormir con tranquilidad.

Tras cambiarse de ropa, se dirige hacia la cocina para prepararse algo y grande es su sorpresa al ver a su anterior _senpai_ con el actual. Sugawara se ríe de algo mientras Kuroo prepara el desayuno. Sugawara nota su llegada y hace un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo y se mueve un poco hacia la derecha, dejando espacio para que pueda tomar asiento junto a él.

Un par de golpecitos en la mesa llama su atención. Levanta su rostro y nota cómo Sugawara le sonríe y le habla, articula despacio sus palabras para que Tobio comprenda.

«¿Alguna vez has visto a Kuroo sin su peinado?»

—¿Sin su peinado? —Tobio dice en voz alta, Sugawara asiente a la vez que ve de reojo hacia el lugar en el que Kuroo se encuentra.

Kuroo responde con algo que Tobio no puede descifrar pero cree que es alguna travesura hecha por Sugawara. Por una parte no le interesa, por la otra, está agradecido de que Kuroo sea, aunque sea esta vez, el receptor de un comentario que le incomode.

Hay silencio, Tobio piensa. Se acuerda de todos aquellos libros que leyó para distraerse hace un tiempo y uno en especial llamó su atención. Habla de silencios: silencios incómodos, silencios que tornan al ambiente tenso o aquellos que te agobian con su sola presencia; silencios que son cómodos y de los que se pueden disfrutar.

Este es uno de los últimos. Aunque ya no escucha, si es al lado de estas personas, puede acostumbrarse a él.

Finalizado el desayuno y después de una reverencia, se va antes de que Hinata pueda alcanzarle. Los dos muchachos le desean que le vaya bien, y él asiente antes de darse la media vuelta e irse. Hinata necesita ir a buscar un libro o no sé qué para realizar una tarea —no pudo comprender la seña del todo, Hinata sigue aprendiendo y a veces confunde una seña con otra—y, si van juntos, sólo se atrasarán. La caminata es lenta y a cada cuadra ajusta la bufanda que lleva sobre el cuello. Sus pasos son perezosos y el frío no parece ayudarle; quiere regresar a la comodidad y calidez que aquel apartamento siempre le brinda. Empero, continúa.

Llega a su casa en un tiempo mayor al previsto. Sus manos frías y decididas toman la llave y abre la puerta de lo que alguna vez consideró un hogar.

Silencio; siempre silencio. Sigue siendo extraño acostumbrarse a él a pesar de que algunas veces lo disfruta. Es como ver una de esas películas antiguas, de esas que son en blanco y negro y que muestran los diálogos en la siguiente escena; una interminable película muda y que no es en blanco y negro. Su casa sigue igual desde que la abandonó el día de ayer. El aroma a jazmín y al té verde que su madre siempre prepara se mezcla en el ambiente y, si es honesto, le da un poco de náuseas.

Recorre el pasillo y sube las escaleras. Se dirige hacia la tercera puerta a la izquierda y entra a su habitación. Parece como si ya no viviera ahí y, si su padre le viera en esos momentos, le reprendería su actitud. « _Sólo ocupas tu casa como hotel_ » le diría « _sólo vienes aquí a dormir y te vas en cuanto despiertas_ ». No estaría nada alejado de la realidad... pero su padre no está y no volverá hasta el próximo mes.

Siente la vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo mantiene cerca de él por esa razón: la vibración es fuerte e, incluso aunque pudiera escuchar, Tobio puede jurar que se daría cuenta de los mensajes por el movimiento del aparato antes que por el sonido. Es un mensaje de Hinata, quien pregunta en dónde está. La preocupación es obvia pues, desde que abandonó el apartamento de Kuroo, Tobio no le ha enviado un mensaje y no dejó nota alguna que indicara su ausencia.

«En casa» responde. Al presionar el botón de envío se pregunta si en realidad puede llamar a aquel edificio como tal.

Saca una de sus mochilas que están dentro del armario y comienza a llenarla con las cosas que están en el escritorio. Dos blocs de dibujo son su prioridad, junto con los lápices que Kuroo le obsequió hace poco. Un par de libros de lenguaje de señas yacen en el escritorio y decide dejarlos ahí, ya volverá por ellos después. Empaca más cosas, un par de juegos de vídeo que casi no usa —y que dará a Kenma después— y un libro de Dazai que Kuroo le prestó tiempo atrás y que quiere devolver.

Sin nada más que llevar, se acuerda de sacar del armario un abrigo más y se lo pone, después de todo, hace frío afuera. Abandona su habitación y, aunque considera dejarla con llave, se arrepiente. Se dirige hacia las escaleras y, cuando está a punto de bajarlas, le ve. Está de pie, con su mirada azul y afilada puesta sobre él, desaprobando su actitud y acciones, molesta por la mochila que cuelga de su espalda. Tobio nota cómo sus labios se mueven; sin embargo, desde esa distancia es imposible que él pueda descifrar algo de lo que ella dice así que baja las escaleras y espera hasta estar frente a su madre.

—¿Qué me decías? —Tobio dice, su voz un poco fuerte aunque él no se percata de ello.

La mujer frunce el ceño y comienza a mover las manos. Cuando estas cubren el rostro pálido y cansado de su madre, Tobio se decepciona. Por un momento creyó que ella había cambiado de actitud y se comunicaría con él.

—¿Qué? —repite.

La expresión en el rostro de su madre cambia. Sus labios permanecen cerrados por un momento antes de comenzar a hablar tan rápido que él comienza a desesperarse.

«¿Qué?» Tobio piensa esta vez, su ceño se frunce y trata de concentrarse pero es en vano. Le cuesta entender lo que su madre está diciendo, su boca se abre cada vez más, las palabras son más confusas de lo normal y sabe que ella está gritando.

Los labios de su madre se mueven y no forman alguna palabra coherente para él. Sus ojos brillan en una forma que él conoce muy bien; no está molesta, está furiosa.

Tobio recuerda cuando Hinata le visitó una vez, cuando él no pudo seguir ocultándose más; lamenta esa memoria, ese grito de Hinata, el golpe que este le dio en el rostro y del que no recuerda sonidos pero sí la sensación del puño en su mejilla y labio.

 _«¡Deja de ser tan idiota y escúchame!»_

La voz que recuerda propia de Hinata resuena tan clara en su cabeza, como si nunca hubiese dejado de escucharle; la respiración de Tobio se acelera y la mirada que su madre le dedica junto a su ignorancia hacen que no pueda contenerse al responder lo mismo que en aquella ocasión.

—¡Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras —Tobio sabe que está gritando pues la garganta comienza a dolerle; no le importa—, no te escucharé! —respira de forma errática; su rostro comienza a tornarse rojizo—. ¡No voy a escucharte! ¿¡Por qué no lo entiendes!?

A su mente acude el rostro molesto de Hinata, la insistencia de que sus palabras fueran escuchadas. Esta vez sabe que, a diferencia del pelirrojo, un papel explicando que se ha quedado sordo y jamás volverá a escuchar no es suficiente. Ella no es Hinata, así que en esta ocasión, no son palabras ni un gesto sorprendido lo que le detienen, no es un puño en el rostro que le deja un labio partido y que le hacen reaccionar.

En un instante, ella le golpea. La palma de la mano aún se siente en su mejilla y él no sabe si arde o duele. Su madre luce alterada, sus ojos azules se notan perdidos e incrédulos.

Tobio no es de esas personas que se rinden con facilidad, al contrario, su gusto por un buen desafío y su aunada terquedad le obligan a que nunca abandone algo. Sin embargo, ahora hay una excepción. Con trémulas manos afianza el agarre en su mochila, da la media vuelta y se marcha. No sabe si ella trata de detenerle pues no siente alguna de las manos de ella en cualquiera de sus brazos para impedirle que se vaya.

Cuando Tobio cierra la puerta detrás de él, sabe que aquel golpe arde en su rostro y que la expresión que ella tuvo en ese instante le duele de una manera que no se imaginó jamás.

* * *

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado hasta que ve cómo Sugawara se sienta a su lado. Tal vez le ha encontrado más rápido de lo que habría pensado. No es difícil, admite para sí, pues es el único sentado en aquel parque infantil y que, con su ceño fruncido, se encarga de ahuyentar a los niños que han ido a jugar ahí. Sugawara se acerca más hacia él y, aunque Tobio sólo le ve de reojo, nota cómo saca una libreta pequeña de su bolsillo junto con un bolígrafo, ambos muy conocidos por él.

 _«¿Quieres hablar ahora?»_

Tobio asiente y la pequeña libreta y el bolígrafo le son entregados. Mientras escribe, jura que el hablar con Sugawara es fácil —la mayoría de las veces— pues no le presiona y, de ser necesario, esperaría paciente por un buen rato antes de perder la compostura y regañarle por sus habilidades de comunicación tan mediocres. Y ahora se pregunta si Tsukishima —larguirucho, con lentes y con una sonrisa burlona— le regañaría o no por el uso de la palabra 'mediocre'.

 _«¿Cómo?»_ escribe primero porque eso es lo que quiere saber. Cómo ha sabido que tuvo un problema, cómo ha sabido encontrarle.

Y siente que a ojos de otros será curioso el hecho de que ambos estén compartiendo una pequeña libreta con las hojas contadas para expresar tanto en pocas palabras.

Los kanji del nombre de Hinata comienzan a aparecer en el papel y le invade una emoción reconfortante que le calma casi de inmediato. Claro que tiene que ser por él. Hinata siempre le busca, le encuentra —o, en este caso busca a alguien que lo haga por él— y le da ánimo en las más extrañas y difíciles situaciones.

« _No_ » responde. No quiere hablar de nada, quiere permanecer en el silencio que siempre le acompaña. Porque Tobio aún no es capaz de expresar de manera correcta lo que siente. Está cansado. Está acostumbrado a ser ignorado por muchos; pero duele. Duele que, cuando llega a un lugar, la atmósfera cambia porque no pueden comunicarse con él; evitan su mirada y sus posturas cambian. Sabe que, tan pronto como se gira o se descuida, la atmósfera cambiará otra vez y la gente hablará y él seguirá siendo incapaz de hacerse entender. Pero Tobio piensa en Hinata, en que si él no está no hay nadie que pueda mostrarle o indicarle de qué se está hablando; en la forma en la que su ceño se frunce y el enfado se apoderan de su rostro y su mirada cuando le excluyen de cualquier conversación. Sin embargo, cuando Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa —aún malhumorado como lo es con él—, incluso Tsukishima hacen un esfuerzo por entender las señas y aprenderlas para poder entenderse, Tobio cree una vez más en que tomó la decisión correcta.

Porque es una parte de él y, aunque algunas veces ese silencio le agrada y otras cuantas no lo soporta, sigue aprendiendo a sentirse cómodo siendo diferente.

 _«¿Quieres ver a alguien más?»_ Sugawara escribe y Tobio siente cómo su ánimo decae. El otro no se detiene ahí, su mano sigue moviendo el bolígrafo. _«Si voy a ayudarte como un amigo, creo que lo mejor es que veas y hables con alguien más.»_

A Tobio no le da tiempo de responder porque la vibración de su teléfono le sorprende. Es Kuroo, quien le indica que vaya a su casa tan pronto como pueda. Muestra a Sugawara el teléfono quien, al leer el mensaje, sólo le sonríe y espera a que él decida.

Y su elección es levantarse. Sugawara le imita y comienzan a caminar. No van lento, pero tampoco rápido. Es un andar en el que ambos encuentran tranquilidad y, aunque hay silencio, en esta ocasión le ayuda a agudizar sus otros sentidos. Siente cómo el que fue una vez su _senpai_ camina cerca de él y está atento a sus movimientos.

El viento frío le golpea la cara y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

* * *

Cuando llegan al apartamento de Kuroo, les reciben dos sorpresas. Una copia de la llave del apartamento acompañado de «mi papá viene algunas veces» junto con los gritos de Hinata seguidos de un puñetazo a su rostro. Golpe que Tobio evita tomando el brazo de Hinata y, al hacerlo, los dos caen al piso.

El rostro molesto del pelirrojo se transforma en uno de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta pero parece recordar algo al instante. Libera su mano con cuidado y se sienta. Ayuda a Tobio a levantarse y, una vez que ambos están sentados en el piso, frente a frente, Hinata lleva su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro y comienza a deletrear—. ¿Es-tás bi-e-n? (1)

Hinata le observa, la misma mano que hizo las señas se dirige hacia el rostro de Tobio y el pulgar limpia las lágrimas que salen de aquel par de ojos azules.

—Lo estaré —responde.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Si no recuerdo mal (espero que no), el deletreo de la lengua de señas de Japón va por sílabas al igual que el hiragana y katakana.

Capítulo atrasado, como siempre. Sobre el capítulo, fue difícil —no estoy satisfecha— y más difíciles son los que vienen, después de todo, fue una revelación enorme el ver que cualquier cosa que escriba que tenga más de un capítulo no será bueno para mí (soy lo más horrible que hay en cuanto a planeación y esas cosas). No tengo excusa por tardarme meses, cosas pasan, la vida te golpea (y estás dispuesto a ello), te sientes miserable... y de repente se presenta una oportunidad mejor y que pone tu mundo de cabeza (sí, he renunciado a mi trabajo anterior el cual me hacía miserable y estoy en uno mejor pero con un poco más de presión). Pero la buena noticia es que, al menos, esta historia sigue sin ser abandonada.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo... que espero que no tarde tanto tiempo en aparecer por acá.


	10. Viennese y más helado de vainilla

**...**

 **Capítulo 10**

 _Viennese_ y más helado de vainilla

...

 _«Ella nunca se veía bien. Ella se veía como arte, y se supone que el arte no se vea bien; se supone que te haga sentir algo.»_

— Rainbow Rowell, **_Eleanor & Park_**

* * *

Su interés ha estado presente desde que, ahora recuerda, Daichi le hablaba de él. Un suspiro había abandonado la boca de su amigo en el momento justo cuando Koshi se reunió con él.

 _—Aún no te digo algo y ya estás suspirando —el tono con que lo dijo sonó como una mezcla entre reproche y diversión._

 _—Es sólo que salgo de una situación y vengo a entrar en otra. Si soy sincero, no sé cuál de las dos es peor._

Koshi se quejaba, por supuesto. ¿Cómo era posible que Daichi dijera que él era una mala situación personificada? Daichi mostraba una sonrisa cansina, de esas que sólo presagiaban que seguiría la corriente sin importar que hicieran algo que le molestara. Él ya no decía nada, no tenía sentido molestar a su amigo cuando se encontraba así. Y entonces lo animaba, le pedía que le confesara sus más profundas decepciones. Eso parecía animar a Daichi, así que comenzó a contarle sobre _él_ ; confesaba cómo a veces tenía una revelación, un momento en el que ya no soportaba a su compañero de habitación; contaba las veces que quemaba la comida y les había dejado sin algo decente que comer —era evidente que Daichi no se atrevería a comerse los restos carbonizados de lo que debía ser una deliciosa cena—.

Y Koshi, aunada a su sonrisa, solía contestar que era una lástima el no haber estado presente en esos momentos.

Con ello, Daichi parecía alegrarse un poco, aunque Koshi nunca llegó a entender por qué, siendo su amigo como era, jamás pudo exteriorizar sus quejas.

Da vuelta a la página y se reprende al ver que ha estado jugueteando con la esquina —espera que la bibliotecaria no se de cuenta de que fue él—.Un ruido del exterior y la vibración de su teléfono le distraen. Es un mensaje de Kuroo. Koshi sonríe. El muchacho de cabello negro, peinado extraño y pupilas pequeñas no le resulta un completo desconocido. No desde que supo que era él de quien Daichi tanto se quejaba; no desde que su amigo se encargaba de contarle más anécdotas de cuando él y Kuroo vivían juntos, incluso ahora. Lo que es raro, se dice, es que extraña su compañía más de lo que se esperó imaginar.

No ha visto a Kuroo en varios días. Tantos días que lleva la cuenta y no quiere decirla en voz alta pues se siente frustrado al saberse tan pendiente de ella. Aunque, al ver su teléfono, a esa lucecilla y nombre en la pantalla, añora menos su presencia. Una sonrisa bobalicona se plasma en su rostro al ver el mensaje que le ha enviado Kuroo. Ha quemado otra vez la comida y adjuntado una imagen. Contesta rápido y se siente cómo la ansiedad se asienta en todo su cuerpo en espera de la respuesta.

No es sorpresa para nadie que mantienen una comunicación, lo que no creen (y algunos han visto) es que es un tanto boba y absurda por mensajes en _line_. Pero hablan de quemar la comida, de olvidar proyectos; de cómo Oikawa ha dejado caer pintura en su suéter favorito —aquel con el enorme rostro de un alienígena y cómo Daichi, a pesar de ya no compartir una habitación con Kuroo, sigue volviéndose loco gracias a sus amigos. Hablan de voces, sabores, de no ver en colores y de ser capaces de escucharlos; conversan sobre el clima, sobre el dúo sol y sombra. Kuroo le envía _stickers_ y él, antes no acostumbrado a ellos, ahora no deja de responderle con otros. Sonríe al releer los mensajes que se han enviado.

Su respuesta llega en cuestión de segundos.

 _«Me descuidé un poco. Sigo con mi proyecto, ¿recuerdas?»_

Claro que lo recuerda. Siempre le dice lo mismo, que está trabajando en ello y, tan pronto como pregunta de qué trata, Kuroo evade el tema. Así que intenta otra vez.

« _¿Sí? ¿No me dirás de qué trata?_ »

Deja el teléfono en la mesa mientras pretende leer el libro que yace frente a él. Algo dentro de Koshi se remueve, espera ansioso a que su teléfono vibre y le indique la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Repite la lectura del mismo párrafo por tercera vez antes de que un mensaje llegue.

« _¿Dónde estás?_ »

Koshi no puede evitar sentir un poco decepción cuando ve que el nombre del remitente es Daichi. Suspira mientras escribe otro mensaje. Se olvidó por un momento que saldría con su amigo esa tarde y habían quedado de verse en algún lugar del campus. Ahora que lo piensa, recordar esa salida le aparta de su distracción principal y, después de inhalar profundo, continúa con la lectura de su libro —en esta ocasión sí está concentrado—.

Comienza a apuntar en una libreta sus ideas, sus kanas y kanji caóticos por la rapidez con la que escribe; aquellos trazos confusos parecen tener sentido sólo para él. De lo que no se da cuenta es que pequeñas manchas de tinta comienzan a pintar sus dedos y su mano, sus kanji tienen un barrido en su forma que llega a dificultar aún más su lectura.

Daichi llega tres capítulos del libro y cinco páginas de notas después. Da un par de golpecillos con sus dedos, sobre el libro de Koshi para atraer su atención. Él voltea a verle y frunce el ceño al ver la chamarra ligera que lleva puesta.

—Hey.

Dice el saludo con nerviosismo y Koshi no deja de fruncir el ceño. ¿Acaso quiere enfermarse? El clima mejoró un poco, es cierto, pero no tanto como para que el otro exagere y lleve puesto _eso_. Pero, como sabe que su amigo también puede ser un poco testarudo, se decide por hablar de otra cosa así que ve el reloj de su muñeca y con el reproche escrito en todo su rostro le hace una pregunta inofensiva.

—¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? —hace una pausa para ver su reacción y, al ver una vena pequeña palpitando justo arriba de su ceja, continúa—. Me dijiste que llegarías en 20 minutos y ya ha pasado más de una hora.

—Te llamé pero no contestabas —replica en voz baja a la vez que decide echar un vistazo a las notas descuidadas con manchones por doquier—. Ahora veo por qué —hace una pequeña pausa—. Tu caligrafía es tan desordenada que no sé cómo puedes entenderla.

A Koshi le ofenden un poco esas palabras y no es sorpresa para Daichi que se defienda.

—Sólo es cuando escribo algo rápido.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sawamura Daichi —usa su nombre completo porque sabe el impacto que tienen sus palabras; usa ese tono tranquilo de voz que trae consigo una amenaza aunque no lo parezca; sonríe de una forma tan peculiar y tan poco vista en él que hace a Daichi tragar saliva y dudar de sus propias acciones—, ¿quieres que comparemos nuestras notas de la escuela media? Creo que en ese entonces el profesor te pedía que leyeras tus trabajos porque él no entendía lo que escribías, ¿no es cierto?

Daichi traga y desvía la mirada.

—No-no es necesario.

Koshi sólo sonríe y comienza a guardar sus cosas. Cierra todos los libros que tiene en la mesa y toma las hojas con todas las anotaciones para ordenarlas de manera rápida. Dacihi espera de brazos cruzados y en silencio. Sin embargo, Koshi sabe que detrás de esa quietud hay una razón, algo que su amigo quiere decir o preguntar y no se atreve.

Deja los libros en una mesita exclusiva para su devolución a los estantes. Ambos caminan hacia la recepción cuando un mensaje llega a su celular. Sonríe al ver que es de Kuroo.

 _«Iré a Sakanoshita… ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes planes para hoy?»_

Se reprime de soltar una carcajada al ver tan absurdo _sticker_ que le ha enviado. A su lado, Daichi le observa con un poco de preocupación —aunque está de más, después de todo, sabe que Koshi puede reír hasta con la más absurda de las cosas—. Detiene su andar un poco para responder rápido porque, si Kuroo le devuelve el mensaje, así no tardará tanto en hacerlo y tampoco quiere que él y Daichi se pierdan la película que han prometido ir a ver desde hace un mes.

 _«Sí. Saldré con Daichi. Cine de terror francés, ¿te apetece?»_

Se imagina su sonrisa ladina, sus pupilas pequeñas cafés, su curiosidad por saber si la voz de algún actor le gustará, le dará igual o la odiará.

Cuando se dispone a caminar otra vez, choca con Daichi.

—¿Estás bien? —Daichi pregunta y Koshi voltea a verle.

Ahí está, de nuevo, esa mirada preocupada, ese tono de voz carente de sosiego que a Koshi le recuerda a su madre. Porque, para él, Daichi se parece más a una madre regañona y siempre preocupada porque algo malo les pueda pasar a sus hijos; alguien que le anima a cada momento y le impulsa a perseguir lo que desea —siempre y cuando no se trate de algo peligroso o una estupidez—.

Koshi se frota la nariz.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Así que —continúa después de un rato de observarle, se cruza de brazos y una sonrisa que sólo pronostica problemas se forma en sus labios—, ¿con quién hablabas?

—¿Es en serio?

No puede creerlo. Se supone que Daichi se preocupe de Yamamoto, aquel de la voz de mayonesa y su _kohai_ en Administración, el chico escandaloso que guarda un asombroso y ridículo parecido con Tanaka. Recuerda los sabores y se imagina la situación: avellana no va bien con la mayonesa.

—A veces pienso que eres una madre sobreprotectora, ¿sabes? —suspira—. No, eres peor que mi madre —suspira otra vez tras una queja de Daichi y, para callarlo, le da la respuesta que quiere—. Estoy hablando con Kuroo.

—Oh.

—¿Sólo dirás eso?

—Es sólo que… —se pasa una mano por el cabello—, no sé. Ten cuidado con él, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿De quién hay que tener cuidado?

Ambos se sobresaltan al escuchar la voz de Hinata. El muchacho les observa muy serio con aquellos grandes ojos, como si los analizara; les da un poco de miedo.

—Kuroo.

Su mirada cambia ante el nombre que sale de la boca de Daichi. No hay rastro alguno de la expresión que ha mostrado antes; se ha visto reemplazada por aquella alegre que siempre tiene. Koshi se pregunta algo, ¿qué hubiera pasado si el nombre hubiese sido uno distinto?

—¿Qué tiene Kuroo-san?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata?

—Vine a buscar un libro que Tsukishima me dijo. Al parecer Akaashi-san se lo recomendó cuando le preguntó sobre mi investigación —lleva entre sus brazos un libro cuyo título Koshi no puede leer—. ¿Y qué pasa con Kuroo-san? —piensa por unos momentos y luego continúa—. ¿Es porque es uno de esos?

—¿De esos? —Koshi pregunta; sin duda ha atraído su atención.

—Sí, es de esos que saben muchas cosas pero no crees que sepan —un gesto se forma en su rostro. Miedo mezclado con asombro—. Es un estafador.

—Impostor —Tsukishima llega y se coloca detrás de él; le corrige, como casi siempre que logran mantener una conversación. Es una costumbre que adquirió después de años de ser compañero de Hinata y, ahora, su _senpai._

—Oh, sí. Eso —termina de hablar y su reacción es un poco tardía—. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Tsukishima?

—La biblioteca es un lugar al que todos los alumnos pueden venir… y no uno en el que debas hablar en voz alta.

Hinata no dice nada más. Se dedica a apretar sus dientes, tanto que Koshi piensa que dentro de poco comenzarán a rechinar (o a doler). Más aún cuando Tsukishima nota el libro que Hinata trae consigo y sus labios forman un gesto que Hinata tanto odia.

—Parece que le conoces bien, Tsukishima —Daichi interviene antes de que aquello se convierta en una batalla entre alumnos de Psicología.

—Para nada —Tsukishima bufa, frunce el ceño y se voltea a ver a Daichi—. Es una persona irritante… pero a veces da buenos consejos.

—No puedo negarte eso —Daichi responde, sonríe y asiente.

Koshi sabe que eso es todo lo que obtendrá de ese par y sospecha que Daichi tampoco dirá algo más. Se despiden, con una promesa de verse después, pero ambos muchachos le piden a Koshi unos minutos de su tiempo antes de que puedan marcharse. Es respecto a unos libros, según Tsukishima; tiene que ver con Kageyama, Hinata anuncia. No puede negarse, eso es obvio, así que promete esperarles afuera del lugar pues no quiere que una bibliotecaria molesta les encuentre haciendo ruido y, por ende, les prohíba el préstamo o, peor aún, la entrada.

Cuando Daichi y él logran salir —tomando en cuenta todo lo que les tomó abandonar la biblioteca—, se encuentran con la figura de Oikawa, sentado en una de las banquitas del campus, mirando hacia el cielo y, por difícil que parezca, ignorando a varias alumnas que pueden ser o no sus admiradoras.

Algo hace que Oikawa voltee hacia todos lados y, por ende, termine dándose cuenta de su presencia. ¿Acaso es algún día importante o ha hecho algo malo como para que todos aquellos que conoce se reúnan en el campus?

Oikawa se levanta y, con pasos firmes y seguros, avanza hacia donde están ellos. Se detiene, cruza los brazos y alza un poco la cabeza. Su postura sería imponente si no fuera por aquél suéter tan extraño que lleva del sistema solar.

—Oh, Oikawa… —Daichi saluda y Oikawa interrumpe.

—¿Han visto a Kuro-chan? —tras recibir sólo silencio como respuesta, continúa—. Se supone que iremos a Sakanoshita pero el bastardo no ha llegado —lo dice con un poco de enfado y Koshi recuerda el mensaje en su celular.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Suga?

Koshi sabe que Daichi habla otra vez porque quiere fastidiarle, quiere devolverle un poco de las tantas bromas y comentarios sarcásticos que él le ha hecho durante tantos años… pero es algo bueno que sea Oikawa a quien está hablando porque, si no le interesa, no tiene por qué hacer caso.

Y hace eso. Oikawa se encarga de ignorarle pues su enojo con Kuroo goza de mayor prioridad que molestar a su compañero de habitación. Koshi se asegurará de hacerle la vida imposible a Daichi después.

—Cuando le pregunté si ya había terminado me dijo que se quedó sin lápices —Oikawa hace una pausa y después bufa—. Por supuesto que no le creí.

—¿Por qué? —Koshi pregunta por curiosidad aunque cree saber las razones. Tal vez Oikawa sigue resentido por lo de la pintura en su cabello cuando Kuroo y Koshi se conocieron y es por ello que no le cree.

Empieza a sospechar un poco cuando su compañero de piso y su amigo le miran con una ceja alzada. Ninguno de ellos responde.

—Kuroo-san nunca se queda sin lápices —Koshi se gira al reconocer la voz de Tsukishima. El chico les ha dado alcance más rápido de lo que creía.

—Tiene algo así como una atracción —Hinata aparece detrás de Tsukishima y nota que los demás no se habían percatado de su presencia.

—Es adicción… —Tsukishima le corrige por segunda vez en el día a la vez que le mira con fingido desdén sólo para provocarle (algo que siempre logra). Después se torna serio—. Aunque creo que también puede ser una atracción… ¿o una obsesión? —termina murmurando pero varios alcanzan a escucharle.

Hinata asiente tan rápido y tantas veces que Koshi se pregunta si no se ha mareado.

Y eso deja a Koshi pensando en estafadores e impostores, adictos y obsesivos que son capaces de alegrarle con la ínfima de las cosas desde un _sticker_ en line, una conversación sobre arte y psicologías de colores hasta hacerle saber que su voz tiene un sabor que le gusta.

—Kuro-chan está muy retrasado. Si me entero de que me ha dejado plantado… —aunque Oikawa lo dice más para sí que para los demás, Koshi alcanza a escucharle. Se interrumpe al revisar su celular y un tic nervioso aparece en su rostro. Si le preguntan, Oikawa ha perdido todo su encanto con ello (y con ese suéter extraño)—. Voy a golpearlo. Llegó hace una hora y yo estoy esperándole.

Camina presuroso hacia donde, supone, es el lugar en el que Kuroo se encuentra. El primero en salir corriendo una vez que se descubre hacia dónde se dirige Oikawa, es Hinata. Pronto descubren por qué. Kageyama está ahí, con ellos, armando un curioso cuadro con los otros tres.

Hinata se acerca y llega hasta él. Da un par de golpecitos en su brazo y comienza a hacer señas muy rápido, señas que Kageyama contesta con la misma rapidez.

—Oh, ahí está —Oikawa dice al fin y le grita—. ¡Kuro-chan!

Pero Kuroo no le escucha, o le ignora.

Sigue la mirada de su compañero y se sorprende un poco al verle. Kuroo está junto a Kozume, encorvado y mirando sobre el hombro del muchacho. Se ve tan diferente, Koshi piensa, desde la última vez que le vio. Se ve más pálido, se nota cansado.

Mientras se acercan notan al, ahora quinteto, de alumnos de distintos programas —dos de Arte, dos de Psicología y uno de Informática— centrados en lo que, parece ser, es un juego de vídeo. Koshi nota que Kozume, el amigo rubio de Kuroo, está enfrascado leyendo algo y, a un lado suyo se encuentra Kuroo, al otro se encuentra su _kohai_ Nishinoya Yu.

La distancia se acorta y, con ello, pueden llegar a descifrar sus expresiones y a entender poco a poco de qué hablan. Nishinoya y Kuroo se mantienen pegados a Kozume, atentos a sus acciones.

—Vamos, dile que te gusta —Nishinoya le dice y se acerca más a él, llegando a invadir su espacio personal. Kozume se remueve un poco, está incómodo pero no dice nada—. ¿Verdad, Tetsu? —se gira a ver a Kuroo, como para pedir su apoyo en el asunto.

—Sería buena idea…

Ambos están en silencio hasta que, tal parece, Kenma toma su decisión.

—¡Nooooo!

Kuroo y Nishinoya gritan y, a ojos de los demás, sus reacciones parecen exageradas. Kuroo lleva una mano a su pecho, como si le doliera; Nishinoya se toma de la cabeza y sujeta los cabellos con fuerza, como si la decisión tomada le hubiese dejado frustrado. Observa a Kozume como si le hubiera herido.

—Me siento traicionado, Kenma —Nishinoya le dice con dolor impregnado en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que eran compañeros? —Kuroo también le reprocha—. Era una oportunidad perfecta.

El rubio les observa antes de responder.

—No quiero ninguna ruta amorosa.

Kozume habla tan claro que incluso ellos, ajenos espectadores a la situación, pueden escucharle. Sin embargo, aquellos que están destinados a oírle —Kuroo y Nishinoya— le ignoran.

—Amagi era perfecta —Kuroo continúa lamentándose y se voltea a ver a Nishinoya.

—¡Lo sé, Tetsu! —tampoco puede creerlo aunque de inmediato se torna pensativo—. Pero… dicen que a quien más adoras es quien menos se da cuenta —Nishinoya, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, asiente, como si esa acción le diera fuerza a sus palabras—. Es como Kiyoko-san… una brisa fresca en un día de verano.

—Aún estamos en invierno —Tsukishima decide llamar la atención de aquel par corrigiendo a su _senpai_ ; Nishinoya le ignora.

—Aunque le profeses cuánto le amas, sigue sin saberlo.

—Es sólo que es más fácil el ignorarte —Koshi decide intervenir ante lo absurdo de la situación.

Sus palabras parecen magia —o alguien a quien el dúo considera es necesario regalar su atención— pues los dos se voltean tan pronto como termina de hablar. Nishinoya se alegra de verle, lo exterioriza corriendo hacia él y dándole un abrazo —hace tiempo no le ve— pero Kuroo es un asunto… diferente. Le ve, no. Le observa. Sus pequeñas pupilas están puestas sobre él y su sonrisa es cálida, es aquella que Koshi ha visto en su rostro pocas veces. Koshi puede asegurar que, en ese momento, hay algo en Kuroo que no puede descifrar. Es por ello que ignorando la desagradable sensación que se asienta en su estómago decide seguir atraído por ese par de ojos cafés.

Sin embargo, Oikawa tiene otros planes. Se pone en medio de Koshi y Kuroo, quien al verle suelta lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza —y que nadie se ha atrevido a decir—.

—Qué suéter tan horrible.

La cara de Oikawa se transforma y Koshi aparta la mirada; Daichi nota ese gesto pero permanece en silencio. Oikawa se dirige a un ritmo lento hacia Kuroo, dispuesto a soltarle un par de golpes por su osadía.

Cuando todos centran su atención en el castaño artista, los demás aprovechan para saludarse y hablar como para ser capaces de prestarles atención. Daichi, en cambio, se dirige hacia él.

—¿Sucede algo? —Daichi pregunta, su tono de voz tiene tintes de preocupación que no logra disimular.

Koshi regresa su mirada hacia Kuroo y ve que ahora está platicando con Tsukishima e ignorando a Oikawa. Se ve cómodo y es extraño… su sonrisa es diferente. La expresión de su _kohai_ también es distinta y puede notar algo que no estaba ahí antes, cuando conversaron sobre él. Hay afecto y Koshi se alegra por él.

—No —responde a su amigo con tanta confianza que incluso él lo puede creer—. ¿Vamos con los demás?

Daichi asiente y alcanzan a escuchar un reclamo de Nishinoya hacia Tsukishima. Quiere revolverle el cabello por ser un _maleducado_ y exige a _Tetsu_ que le ayude con ello. Kuroo sólo sonríe mientras intenta apaciguar a un malhumorado Oikawa, a quien Koshi no había visto comportarse así desde que un chico llamado Ushijima le ganó en una competencia —la cual no recuerda— y, por supuesto, el castaño no se lo había tomado bien; desde ese entonces le guarda rencor. Sin embargo, sabe que pronto todo acabará, porque Oikawa no puede estar mucho tiempo molesto con ellos por más que lo quiera aparentar.

Nishinoya les comenta sobre su trabajo realizado durante las vacaciones. Consistió en una serie de pláticas motivacionales para jóvenes de distintas edades sobre diversos temas. Algunos de los profesores de las escuelas a las que asistió habían quedado fascinados con él; los alumnos habían amado tanto cada una de sus playeras con frases tan inusuales que le preguntaban en dónde las había comprado. Habló sobre depresión, problemas en la escuela, algunos bravucones y sobre Kageyama.

Es un gran ejemplo, admite, el haber cambiado de escuela e iniciar una vez más debido a su condición no es algo que muchos hagan. Unos continúan y se desaniman en el trayecto, otros más se rinden. Pero Kageyama encontró una solución adecuada para sí mismo. Nishinoya omite detalles y hace un gesto con la mano como para restarle importancia al asunto pues, de una u otra forma, son detalles que cada uno conoce a su manera y no ve la necesidad de compartirlos otra vez.

Lo bueno es, repite, que la experiencia le ha servido a él también y sólo por eso se ha ganado un helado.

—¿En serio? —Kageyama dice después de un momento.

Nishinoya, a su lado, se gira de modo que queda frente a él y asiente. Su mirada y postura son orgullosas —de lo que Kageyama y él han logrado, de sí mismo—.

—Por supuesto.

Es todo lo que dice antes de que note que, a su lado, Hinata tiene levantada su mano derecha y la mueve muy rápido; Kageyama ya no le observa a él, sino a Hinata, a ese pequeño pelirrojo y a su brazo derecho.

—¿ _Oya_? ¿Al fin lo aprendiste?

Kuroo es el primero en hablar y, tras sus palabras (y al ver la mirada de Kageyama), Koshi comprende también. Hinata siempre fue malo memorizando y, el que se haya aprendido algunas señas significa mucho para Kageyama y para él.

—¿En serio? —Koshi pregunta asombrado y orgulloso de su _kohai_.

El pecho de Hinata se hincha de orgullo y su puño cerrado se coloca justo donde palpita su corazón.

—Claro, no quería que Kageyama me ganara también en esto.

Aunque lo disfraza como una competencia, lo cierto y no dicho por Hinata es que odia que le dejen atrás; peor aún en todo lo que involucra a Kageyama… o que Kageyama sea el que le deje atrás.

—Te pareces a Naruto —Kozume comenta después de permanecer un rato en silencio, su consola portátil guardada en su mochila desde hace varios minutos.

—Oh. Ninjutsu, ¿cierto? —Koishi responde a las palabras de Kozume, lo que hace que el muchacho se gire a verle con sorpresa nada oculta en aquel par de ojos ámbar—. Pensé que era el único que había pensado en eso.

Kozume le sonríe y se prepara para hablar una vez más.

—Si Shoyo no puede dejar de hablar por unos instantes, no me imagino lo rápido que debe mover las manos para que él —señala a Kageyama con la cabeza— le entienda.

Koshi asiente; aprovecha ese pequeño acercamiento con Kozume porque no lo ha hecho hasta ahora y, si Kuroo es conocido de sus amigos, ¿por qué Koshi no puede serlo de aquéllos cercanos a Kuroo?

Daichi abandona su lado y va hacia Nishinoya. Koshi puede estar seguro de que le preguntará cómo le ha ido, los detalles de sus pláticas; asegurará que habría querido ir a una y lamentaba no haberlo hecho. Y, en el momento en el que Daichi abre la boca para empezar a habar, Koshi voltea hacia otro lugar. Al punto en el que Kuroo está.

Múltiples veces ha leído o visto cómo al protagonista de aquellos libros que lee, de aquellas series que ve, alguien le puede robar el aliento. Ahora, Koshi cree, puede asegurar logra entender por completo esas palabras. Kuroo _le_ _ve_ , a él y a nadie más. No a Oikawa con quien tiene planes, no a Kozume quien es su amigo de toda la vida y quien ahora está junto a Hinata y Kageyama, no a Daichi quien fue su compañero de habitación. Sólo a él. Y es hasta ese momento que Koshi le observa también. El jersey rojo acentúa su rostro y el negro de su cabello, pantalón y bufanda.

Y también hay rojo en su rostro; en sus mejillas y en la punta de sus orejas.

Las risas de sus amigos se convierten en sonidos casi apagados, las palabras son murmullos que no alcanza a descifrar. Su corazón se acelera un poco y, aunque Koshi le ordene tranquilizarse, no le obedecerá. Debe calmarse y, para ello, lleva sus heladas manos —como siempre lo son en esta época del año— hacia sus labios. Sopla aire caliente en ellas, esperando en vano que sirva para tibiarlas un poco o al menos para que dejen de temblar con tanta persistencia.

Al parecer, ese gesto es lo que hace que Kuroo abandone su lugar junto a su amigo y se dirija hacia él. En su mente, Koshi maldice. Cuando están frente a frente, no le saluda; no dice un "hey" u "hola" como siempre que Kuroo se encuentra con un conocido o amigo suyo sino que le observa. Sus pupilas cafés y pequeñas se fijan en las de Koshi como si fuera un gato a punto de saltar hacia algo que quiere. Un par de segundos pasan y esos mismos ojos cambian de objetivo: sus manos. Es entonces que Kuroo se quita uno de sus guantes negros y está a punto de tocar a Koshi —sus manos— cuando se detiene. Le observa una vez más y puede notar una petición en su mirada.

 _«¿Puedo?»_

Koshi sonríe.

El par de manos rodea las suyas, una desnuda y otra enguantada, y Koshi, aparte de percatarse de cuán cálida está la mano de Kuroo, nota _detalles_. Hay ligeras marcas grabadas —un cúter, tal vez—; unos cuantos callos que, intuye, están ahí desde su época de instituto, cuando jugaba vóleibol.

Se siente bien.

—Tus manos están heladas —Kuroo interrumpe sus pensamientos al establecer ese hecho que Koshi detesta. El muchacho se quita el otro guante y se lo da.

Koshi quiere decir no. _No, está bien. No hace_ mucho _frío. No están_ tan _frías._ Sin embargo, alguien se aclara la garganta y logra llamar la atención de los dos.

Oikawa.

—No me gusta interrumpir momentos como este —comienza y su mirada café se posa con tanta intensidad sobre Kuroo que es imposible no hacerle caso—, pero ya he esperado demasiado a este tonto como para perder un segundo más de mi tiempo. Lo siento, Suga-chan.

Kuroo sonríe y pide perdón, una disculpa apresurada y dicha por mera cortesía porque en realidad no está arrepentido de nada. Oikawa ve su reloj y de inmediato vuelve hacia Kuroo, levanta dos dedos de su mano y cuando el otro asiente, da la media vuelta y se marcha.Y Kuroo, adelantándose a lo que sea que pueda abandonar la boca de Koshi, dice algo que le toma por sorpresa.

— _Viennese_.

—¿Qué?

Y sonríe una vez más de esa forma suave que sólo le dedica a él.

—Tsukki. _Viennese_. Sólo preparado por el enano. Ningún otro se le parece —da un par de pasos hacia atrás—. Nos vemos después —se despide con un gesto de su desnuda mano y corre por donde Oikawa se ha marchado.

Ha dejado los guantes en las manos de Koshi.

Daichi regresa a su lado y pasa una mano frente a su rostro varias veces. Sólo se detiene cuando Koshi le da su entera atención. Una ceja alzada destaca en ese rostro lleno de preocupación, ojos oscuros atentos a cualquier cosa que esté dispuesto a hacer. No cabe duda, es peor que su madre.

Entonces, Koshi suspira y le sonríe; la expresión en el rostro de Daichi desaparece como si no hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar. Le pasa un brazo por el hombro y suelta una carcajada mientras le guía y se despiden de los demás.

—¿Estás bien?

 _«Depende_ _de_ _qué_ _es_ _lo_ _que_ _definas_ _como_ bien _»_ es lo que Koshi piensa pero no dice. Se conforma con asentir mientras se pone los aún cálidos guantes sobre sus ya no tan frías manos.

* * *

 **Notas**

 _1\. «Amagi era perfecta_ _»._ Referencia a Amagi Yukiko de Persona 4 y pequeño _spoiler_ sobre una decisión crucial —o no tanto—.

Me ha costado eones terminar este capítulo porque, por más que sabía qué era lo que quería, no sabía cómo debía escribirlo. Además, por si no fuera poco, a mi mente se le han ocurrido más ideas y he terminado con tres documentos nuevos —y que espero terminar algún día—.

Oh, revelación para mí —y que noté cuando releía para tener presentes algunos detalles—. Tiempo. Oh, adorado tiempo que se me escapa, por el que me he dado un golpe y que olvidé escribir que, en el primer capítulo el tiempo es diferente al de la historia. Cuando Kuroo habla con Suga (al fin) ha transcurrido un año, es decir, Kuroo lleva un año sabiendo de Suga. Con fortuna, arreglaré esos detalles que sí importan mucho en un futuro no muy lejano.

Edit: He leído el último capítulo. Creo que no pueden imaginarse mi emoción ni cuánto quise gritar.


	11. Rojo

**...**

 **Capítulo 11**

Rojo

…

 _«Hay momentos que tienen cierto sabor a eternidad»_

— Marc Levy, **_Vous revoir_**

* * *

—¿Y bien?

Oikawa, sin girar a verle, le pregunta tan pronto como le da alcance. Sus palabras traen consigo el chocolate y menta al que se ha acostumbrado durante esos años y que disfruta sentir.

—Sigo opinando que ese suéter es horrible —responde en cuanto puede caminar a su lado, ambos llevando el mismo ritmo.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

Tetsuro suspira. Es consciente de que lo anterior ha sido un descuido por su parte y que no puede burlar por mucho tiempo a Oikawa, no con lo observador que es. Se pasa una mano por el cabello y suspira.

—No lo sé.

Oikawa le ve, al fin —aunque de reojo—. Le examina con aquel par de ojos cafés, queriendo descifrar cuál es el significado de ese _no lo sé_. Arquea una ceja ante su respuesta pero no aminora la marcha. La mirada que le dirige cambia a una simple, sin emoción visible alguna. Parece que ahora sólo le ve, como cuando se pierde en un punto fijo sin pensar en algo.

—Y… —Oikawa empieza otra vez, con su mirada café ahora puesta en el camino—, ¿cómo te quedaste sin lápices? La última vez que fui a tu apartamento, que fue hace poco, tenías un cajón lleno.

Es un cambio de tema que Tetsuro está dispuesto a aceptar. Mete sus manos ya frías en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sabe que no se calentarán pero al menos no estarán expuestas al viento helado.

—Aún lo está —responde cuando doblan una esquina—, pero quise ocupar uno y cuando lo busqué ya no tenía.

—Mmm. ¿Y cuál es? —no se rinde tan fácil.

—6B —responde rápido, porque ahora recuerda, también le falta ese lápiz—. Incluso consideré comprar barras de grafito. ¿Crees que Ukai aún tenga?

Tetsuro y Oikawa se ven a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos. Tal vez el otro ya no se encuentre enojado.

—Tendrás que preguntarle, yo no trabajo con él, ¿o sí?

Se retracta. Es obvio que Oikawa, aunque no molesto, sigue resentido y, mientras apresuran sus pasos para llegar a su destino, Tetsuro se pregunta si llegará el día en que Oikawa dejará de ser una persona que guarde muchos rencores por cosas tan triviales.

Llegan en menos tiempo del esperado. El letrero de Sakanoshita se ve iluminado y desde afuera pueden ver la silueta de Ukai moviéndose de un lado a otro, arreglando unas cuantas mesas y cargando unas cajas desde la entrada hacia los mostradores. Abren la puerta —la cual sigue con el letrero que reza « _Cerrado_ » sobre ella— y el sonido familiar de una campañilla anuncia su llegada. Ukai se gira a ver a los recién llegados, lleva un cigarrillo en la boca y un ceño fruncido; su cabello es un desastre, como siempre, y las bolsas bajo sus ojos lucen más pronunciadas.

Ukai deja la caja que tiene en sus brazos en el suelo y, después de eso, se yergue y apaga su cigarro en un cenicero encima del mostrador.

—Hey —su voz de chocolate amargo suena más ronca de lo normal. Una vez que les ha saludado, continúa con su trabajo.

Tetsuro observa a su alrededor y ve libre uno de los sofás que le pertenecen —uno de los lugares que le toca atender cuando trabaja en el local—, deja sus cosas ahí, incluido su jersey rojo. Sus pesadas botas hacen eco en el piso de madera con cada paso que da.

—¿Dónde pongo esto? —pregunta a la vez que alza una caja.

Oikawa está atento a cada acción que realiza; Ukai sonríe y le señala con la cabeza una puerta familiar para él: el pequeño almacén en el que guarda todos los lápices, borradores, papeles… todas las herramientas para hacer arte.

El castaño se despoja de su suéter del sistema solar y lo pone junto a las cosas de Kuroo, también deja ahí su mochila mensajera y se apresura hacia donde está Ukai.

—No te preocupes, Oikawa —el hombre de mirada severa le comenta a la vez que transporta una de las cajas hacia la entrada para facilitarle un poco el trabajo a Tetsuro—. Kuroo lo hace porque tiene que hacerlo, es su trabajo —añade.

—Pero quiero hacerlo —Oikawa responde. Sabe que lo hace por ser una "buena persona", también porque no soporta la idea de mantenerse quieto mientras los otros dos hacen algo. Se sentiría inútil (aunque no admitirá eso en voz alta).

Los minutos se acumulan y transforman en horas. Las cajas desaparecen pronto de la vista pública y se quedan guardadas en el almacén de arte. Tetsuro y Oikawa toman un descanso dentro de la bodega por unos momentos antes de que Tetsuro se ponga a _trabajar_. Comienza a abrir unas cajas y a acomodar los estuches —más cajas de cartón y otras cuantas metálicas— en distintas repisas. Oikawa pone atención a cómo el muchacho lee lo que está en las cajas más pequeñas y lo va separando según lo que son.

Alguien a sus espaldas se aclara la garganta. Ukai se encuentra recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Vengan, les he preparado té y chocolate caliente —apenas si termina de decirlo y da la media vuelta. Los otros dos se miran por un segundo antes de seguirle.

Notan cómo la iluminación del local ha cambiado, las luces amarillas le dan un ambiente cálido y el olor a chocolate caliente les hace imaginarse a sí mismos en sus casas, cómodos. Las pinturas a su alrededor han cambiado una vez más y, Tetsuro se da cuenta de que las ideas y el trabajo de las manos de Oikawa y Kageyama están plasmados ahí. Una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo hecha de óleo —con una técnica que ha visto con anterioridad y que sólo Washijo puede enseñar— se extiende en la pared detrás del mostrador. La firma está escondida en un pétalo pero Tetsuro es capaz de verlo: el _kanji_ del sol un poco deformado para que se camufle con el pétalo es prueba suficiente de que aquello lo pintó Kageyama. El menú del lugar así como los precios de algunos artículos, está hecho en una pizarra, los _kanji_ y _kanas_ dibujados con la presión adecuada y con los pasteles que Oikawa tanto adora usar.

—Es perfecto —Tetsuro dice lo primero que le pasa por la cabeza. Nota que, a su lado, Oikawa se estremece un poco y en su rostro hay una sonrisa que, sabe, será difícil de borrar.

—¿Ya vas a abrir? —Oikawa pregunta con voz alegre, cualquier rastro de molestia ha desaparecido por completo.

—Sí —Ukai responde y sonríe al admirar las pinturas que ahora decoran el lugar y que distan en demasía de las anteriores—. Aunque nunca cerré por completo, ¿sabes?

—Sólo la parte del café —Tetsuro aclara y ve que su trabajo, aquel cielo oscuro y con distintas constelaciones sobre él, sigue ahí.

Ukai tiende la taza de té a Tetsuro y la de chocolate caliente a Oikawa.

—¿Sólo el café? Eso explica por qué has estado holgazaneando todo este tiempo —la mezcla de chocolate y menta habla, asegurándose no de herirle pero sí de ahogarle un poco con su propio té.

El dueño del lugar y jefe de Tetsuro sólo suelta una carcajada.

Unas cuantas bromas y comentarios más tarde, Tetsuro da a Ukai una pequeña lista que lleva en el bolsillo. Están escritos los días que tiene libres y las cosas que necesita para terminar —y otras más que ya no tiene—. Los ojos de Oikawa siguen sus movimientos y Tetsuro, tras vaciar su taza de té, se dirige de nueva cuenta hacia el almacén para seguir acomodando lo que ha llegado.

Oikawa le sigue un par de minutos después. Tetsuro trabaja en silencio, bajo la mirada café de su compañero de Artes quien no se mueve ni un ápice y eso ha comenzado a preocuparle. Sin embargo, algo llama su atención y detiene todo movimiento.

—¿Qué haces? —la voz de Oikawa se escucha más cerca de lo que debería. Tetsuro se gira un poco y le ve junto a él, observando el objeto que tiene en las manos.

—No sabía que Ukai aún vendía estos.

Es un CD de música clásica que Tetsuro encuentra familiar, no por el hecho de que escuche muy a menudo ese tipo de música, sino porque Bokuto siempre le habla de ello. Su amigo habla de artistas contemporáneos —de unos que ni Tetsuro puede recordar los nombres—, de música electrónica; habla también de BUCK-TICK y de un grupo sueco mientras tararea canciones de An Café o algo de Shostakóvich.

—Dame uno de esos —Oikawa demanda y tiende la mano—. Se lo compraré a Ukai en cuanto te ayude a terminar con esto.

Tetsuro asiente y después permanece en silencio, acepta la ayuda del castaño porque no quiere que Oikawa repita las mismas palabras que ha dicho a Ukai, aquellas en las que asegura que holgazanea; además, entre más pronto acaben, más pronto podrá regresar a dibujar.

Está ansioso por empezar.

—Escucharé a Mozart sin parar para tranquilizarme y evitar golpearte —Oikawa está concentrado leyendo el título de cada melodía mientras las palabras abandonan sus labios.

—Eso nunca ha funcionado —ante aquella declaración y con la mirada café puesta sobre él, Tetsuro añade—. El que te relaje, quiero decir —espera unos segundos para estudiar la reacción de su compañero y cuando nota que le pone atención, continúa—. Pero, si estás tan dispuesto a seguir, dile a Bokuto que te recomiende algo.

—¿A Boku-chan? —el muchacho suena sorprendido por su sugerencia.

Tetsuro asiente. Recuerda las múltiples veces que Bokuto le ha arrastrado a escuchar una muy curiosa mezcla de música las veces que le ha visitado. El muchacho con la voz de sabor malvavisco asado parece torturarle con eso, cambiando de música de cámara, pasando por alguna balada romántica para terminar con una melodía electrónica. Y para Tetsuro algunos sabores son buenos, otros muy agradables y con muchas de ellas tiene que pedirle a Bokuto que pase la canción —la gran mayoría de esas ocasiones, Tetsuro se cuestiona los gustos musicales del otro—.

—Aunque no lo parezca, él sabe de estas cosas —le entrega al fin el CD a Oikawa y saca los demás de la caja para acomodarlos—.Yo sólo me sé un réquiem y una sinfonía de _Figaro_ —trata de imitar un acento italiano, lo que hace sonreír a Oikawa.

Es obvio que no admitirá que sólo recuerda esas dos melodías porque le agradan.

Ninguno de los dos dice más. Trabajan en silencio mientras escuchan cómo Ukai se encarga de acomodar las tazas y vasos de cristal —Tetsuro se lo imagina como un _bartender_ de una de tantas películas que ha visto, limpiando cada uno con un pedazo limpio de tela para después ponerlos en su respectivo lugar—. Pronto regresará a trabajar y eso le pone un poco ansioso y tranquilo a la vez. Le gusta estar ahí, en el ambiente que ese local le ha podido proveer.

El silencio se ve reemplazado por la vibración de su teléfono; el nombre de Kozume Kenma brilla en la pantalla.

 _«No sabía que te confesarías de esa manera. Creo que nadie se lo esperaba.»_

Las palabras evocan en él lo sucedido con Sugawara momentos antes. Algo que ha empujado en un rincón de su mente para evitar pensar en ello, no porque haya querido eludirlo, sino porque necesita concentrarse en lo que está haciendo en esos momentos.

Pero recuerda aquellas manos frías, su rostro, su mirada.

No se da cuenta de que está sonriendo, no hasta que Oikawa le arrebata aquellos recuerdos de cabellos plateados cuando le pregunta algo que no se imaginó jamás.

—¿Qué sabor tiene?

Las tres palabras bastan para que despegue la mirada de la pantalla y sus ojos se enfoquen en aquellos cafés de su compañero. Las manos de Oikawa tienen ahora una caja metálica de lápices, Tetsuro los reconoce; sus dedos juguetean con el bordillo, le acarician y sirven de distracción el tiempo necesario que tome a Tetsuro brindar una respuesta.

—¿Qué? —logra decir. Le ha tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Qué sabor tiene? —Oikawa repite fuerte y claro. Su mirada sigue fija en la suya, tratando de adivinar qué es lo que se esconde detrás de ella.

El chocolate y la menta, si bien es un sabor que le agrada, en esos momentos siente que es lo que menos quiere tener presente. Siente como si su intensidad aumentara y se dice a sí mismo que su nerviosismo está haciéndole una mala jugada.

Sabe de quién está hablando, no tiene caso evitarlo. Como Kenma le ha dado a entender, sería demasiado extraño que nadie sepa después de lo nada sutil que ha sido —o tal vez él esté sacando conclusiones apresuradas—. Desvía la mirada y suelta un largo suspiro. Envía una respuesta rápida a Kenma para pedirle que se vean esa noche y, sin esperar confirmación, guarda su teléfono y reanuda su actividad anterior.

—Miel y limón.

Es casi un susurro cuando lo dice pero Oikawa le escucha. El muchacho se mantiene en silencio y acomoda la caja que tenía en las manos, toma otro estuche metálico y se concentra en él, en unos nuevos pasteles que han llegado y en un paquete de acuarelas que, está seguro, no había visto antes.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Más de un año —responde de inmediato esta vez.

Una vez más el silencio se hace presente, uno que le vuelve loco a él, a su cabeza y a su corazón.

Hay tantas cosas que Tetsuro pensó, que aún tiene presentes en su mente. A su madre, que está trabajando en el extranjero; a su padre que va a verle sin falta a pesar de lo ocupado que está. Porque algunas veces tiene la manía de pensar en otras cosas para distraerse de lo que no quiere escuchar.

—¿Y no le habías hablado hasta hace poco? —la sorpresa es evidente en la expresión de su rostro y sus ojos. Suelta un suspiro mientras anuncia su decisión—. No te preocupes, no le diré —las palabras de Oikawa hacen que ese algo que le oprime se esfume y, mientras el muchacho le observa con sus ojos grandes y cafés, una palabra se queda atascada en su garganta—. Creo que eso es algo que sólo tú debes hacerle saber, nadie más.

—Gracias —es palabra al fin le abandona, no hay más que alivio en su voz.

Oikawa asiente antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Sólo quiero decirte algo más.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda en cuanto la seriedad se instala en las palabras de su compañero, lo que provoca que una sensación extraña se instale en su pecho al escuchar ese tono en la usual mezcla de chocolate y menta.

—No quiero que ninguno de los dos salga herido.

Tetsuro desvía la mirada porque no cree que pueda hacer algo más. En sus manos ahora yace la caja de lápices que tanto ha buscado y que piensa pedir a Ukai. Se imagina dibujando con ellos a la vez que una sonrisa decaída se plasma en su rostro.

—No creo que eso sea posible.

Oikawa no responde; Tetsuro no cree que lo haga.

* * *

Unas horas después abandonan Sakanoshita con Ukai agradecido por su trabajo y tendiendo una bolsa con distintos materiales a cada uno. Oikawa se siente un poco mal al haber aceptado aquello como pago —una caja de lápices, barras pastel al óleo y el CD de música clásica que ha escogido antes— pero Ukai había insistido y, al indicar que también era parte del pago por haber creado algo para él y su tienda, no pudo negarse más.

Caminan en silencio hacia la parada del autobús.

Cuando Tetsuro llega a casa, se olvida de todas las formalidades que siempre hace aunque sabe que nadie le contesta. Existe la posibilidad de que Kageyama se encuentre pero algo más ocupa su mente en esos momentos. Se dirige rápido hacia su habitación y, del escritorio, se lleva hacia la sala su _laptop_ , un fragmento de _fabriano_ que ha dejado y el _bockingford_ de tamaño mediano. Acomoda todo en su mesa de centro y regresa por sus lápices, por los borradores, el cúter y las escuadras.

Toma asiento frente a la mesa, olvidándose de ponerse cojines para estar más cómodo y recorta el papel con familiaridad y rapidez. Define unos márgenes que le ayudarán a centrar la imagen que está a punto de recrear. La fotografía de Sugawara adorna la pantalla de su _laptop_ ; sus labios forman una sutil sonrisa, sus dedos manchados de tinta azul —lo recuerda bien— rodean la taza de té que le preparó cuando fueron a Sakanoshita.

Líneas rectas y delgadas de 2H comienzan a aparecer sobre el papel. Forman rombos, cuadrados, hexágonos y demás figuras que no poseen nombre o no los conoce. Las primeras son tenues pero, conforme avanza, se vuelven más fuertes. Se reprende, no se supone que esas líneas sean así.

El sonido de la puerta le interrumpe y ve hacia el pasillo. Se pregunta si es Kageyama pero, en cuanto el sabor llega a su boca, sabe que no es así.

—¡Hey, Kuroo! —el escandaloso malvavisco asado grita su saludo y entra a la sala sin siquiera pedir permiso. Lleva con él una bolsa de plástico, la cual agita frente a él—. Compramos la cena. ¿Puedes creerlo? Tenían _yakiniku_ a un buen precio y Kenma y yo decidimos comprarlo. Ah, Akaashi no pudo venir pero te manda saludos.

Bokuto se adentra hacia la cocina y en unos cuantos segundos puede escuchar cómo mueve las cosas. Vuelve de ahí con todo lo necesario: una charola en la mano con platos y vasos, con la comida que han comprado en la otra mano. Se pone cómodo en uno de los sofás mientras Kenma, quien venía detrás de él, sonríe a Tetsuro. Tiene un mal presentimiento.

—No pudiste esperar más, ¿cierto?

Tetsuro bufa a la vez que se levanta de su lugar en el suelo; la sonrisa en el rostro de Kenma es una de esas imposibles de borrar. Bokuto se remueve incómodo y se quita su enorme abrigo verde en cuestión de instantes. Tetsuro comienza a recoger todo, a apartar las cosas de la mesa para colocar ahí la comida. Pone especial cuidado en no maltratar nada, desde la computadora hasta los lápices y los borradores flexibles que posee.

Su descuidado trabajo queda por un momento expuesto ante la vista de Kenma y Bokuto.

—Oh ¿es el último? —Bokuto comienza y se inclina hacia adelante, hay sorpresa en su rostro y en su voz, como con cualquier cosa que Tetsuro dibuja.

—Sí —responde ante la mirada ámbar y curiosa de Kenma, quien también le sonríe y asiente.

Ninguno le hace algún otro comentario, ni siquiera hablan sobre las líneas apresuradas y más oscuras que las demás, esas líneas gruesas que le están empezando a incomodar.

Encienden el televisor mientras colocan la comida sobre la mesa de centro. Bokuto comienza a buscar una película que él considere interesante pero, como la mayoría de la que lee el título entran en esa categoría, Tetsuro decide quitarle el control remoto y dárselo a Kenma —siempre le han gustado las mismas películas que a su amigo así que, lo que decida, estará bien—.

Un bostezo los sobresalta justo cuando la película inicia. Los tres voltean hacia atrás y notan que Kageyama recién ha abandonado su habitación. Tiene el rostro un poco rojo y los ojos entrecerrados por lo que, intuyen, no hace mucho despertó. Parpadea un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz y, cuando lo hacen, permanece quieto. Es obvio, Tetsuro piensa, pues la vista que recibe al muchacho de ojos azules es un tanto rara: la mesa de centro y que, por lo general, está vacía o cubierta de papeles y lápices ahora está llena de comida; y ellos, teniendo los sillones, se encuentran sentados en el suelo.

Bokuto le ve un par de segundos mientras un personaje de la película comienza a hablar —sabe a algodón de azúcar—, sonríe y se mueve hacia un lado, haciendo espacio para que se siente junto a él o en el sofá.

Kageyama señala a Kenma y a Bokuto y comienza a deletrear con su mano derecha.

 _«¿Dormirán aquí?»_

Tetsuro asiente.

Kageyama bosteza una vez más, se mueve sin siquiera pensarlo —como si su cuerpo estuviera en un modo automático— y se sienta en medio de los dos invitados. Algunos subtítulos aparecen primero, una nota musical que en seguida es reemplazada por _[Gritos]_. Tetsuro se lamenta, la voz de algodón de azúcar ya no se escuchará otra vez.

Devoran la comida mientras Kenma se toma su tiempo, les reprocha con la mirada el atragantarse sin siquiera saborear.

La película avanza y Tetsuro, harto de la suciedad que siente en sus manos, se levanta para lavarlas. Regresa tan pronto como puede y toma uno de sus lápices, el que ha adquirido ese día.

Mueve el lápiz nuevo entre sus dedos, girándolo mientras piensa si va a empezar con él —es inevitable usarlo, siempre hace lo mismo con las cosas que acaba de comprar—. La habitación se mantiene iluminada y Tetsuro pierde su mirada en el papel con líneas tenues y oscuras que yace muy lejos de él —para su gusto—.

Kenma y Bokuto ven el televisor; Kageyama bosteza antes de recoger el desastre de la mesa de centro. Sus dos invitados se rinden con la película y ahora se sumergen en búsquedas por géneros, en títulos intrigantes o absurdos, en sinopsis largas no tan atrayentes y en cortas que poseen un aire de suspenso. Tetsuro atora el lápiz en su oreja para ayudar a Kageyama; no cree que escojan pronto una película.

Entre idas y venidas a la sala, sus amigos se turnan para limpiar la mesa de centro y ver algún vídeo que les pueda gustar. Han visto de vídeo juegos, algunas recetas, incluso anuncios de películas próximas a estrenarse. Kageyama les ve, un poco inseguro, pues no ha convivido con ellos tanto tiempo como Hinata.

Tetsuro se acomoda en uno de los sillones, listo para continuar lo que ha empezado antes de que llegaran. Toma el lápiz, aquel que estaba descansando sobre su oreja, y afila la punta con cuidado. Remarca algunas líneas y limpia partes del papel con el borrador; se asegura de que haya zonas blancas delimitadas por gris para que el nuevo color se quede sin mayores cambios en el papel.

—Ayer vi un vídeo de un par de tipos que se peleaban en un ring —la voz de Bokuto interrumpe por un par de segundos el movimiento de su mano—. Era muy raro, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué? —responde a la vez que sus dedos afianzan el agarre en el lápiz y sus ojos se dirigen hacia el televisor. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que cambiaron los vídeos por un juego.

Escogen un cooperativo; Kenma explica los controles a Kageyama con una paciencia que le ha visto sólo usar con el enano de sabor dulce y picante.

—Me recordó a Akaashi cuando se enoja y no me dice por qué —sus ojos siguen los movimientos de los personajes en la pantalla—. Oh, y se peleaban con _violoncellos_.

—¿ _Oya_? —se sorprende sólo un poco. Conoce a Bokuto y sabe que lo que ve siempre le sorprende aunque raras veces lo admita en voz alta—. Debió ser algo… interesante.

—Debemos escuchar a Mozart —Bokuto declara de inmediato, hace una búsqueda rápida en su celular y se puede escuchar una melodía agradable para Tetsuro cuyo nombre no puede recordar.

—¿Mozart? —pregunta con un poco de curiosidad—. ¿Acaso hablaste con Oikawa?

—¿Con _kawaii_? —hace un énfasis en el sobrenombre a la vez que alza una ceja—. No, ¿por qué? ¿Por Mozart? Te digo que es la culpa de los boxeadores esos… Bueno, los músicos que peleaban, esos que me recordaron a Akaashi.

—Eso ni siquiera era Mozart —Kenma interviene. Al parecer él también vio lo mismo que Bokuto—. Además, hay alguien que no entiende de qué estamos hablando.

Las miradas de los tres se enfocan en Kageyama quien, con el ceño fruncido, trata de entender un poco de lo que sucede en ese momento. Es un poco difícil, Tetsuro cree, porque Bokuto no deja de hablar y Kenma habla tan suave que es muy difícil leer sus labios.

La tarea de leer los labios es, por sí sola, algo complejo.

—¿Conoces a Mozart, Kageyama? —Bokuto dice mientras cierra los ojos—.Fue un músico, un as en su época, alguien grandioso, creo que su música es…

El entendimiento de la situación y las miradas de Tetsuro, Kenma y Kageyama hacen que la voz de malvavisco asado interrumpa su declaración. Pasan los segundos y el silencio sigue presente. Es incómodo. Bokuto comienza a sudar, a no saber qué hacer y después a pensar en que si Akaashi estuviera ahí, podría orientarle en esa situación.

—¿Oh? ¿Mozart? —Kageyama habla en un tono tan alto que Tetsuro siente resonar el sabor del mango en la habitación.

—S-í —Tetsuro hace ambas señas y el muchacho de ojos azules asiente.

—Lo recuerdo —su voz cambia; suena alta y un poco baja pero clara—. A veces siento que olvido la melodía que tengo en mi cabeza.

Entonces Bokuto, con una disculpa en forma de grito, de malvavisco asado que niega a callarse, toma ambas manos del recién estudiante de Arte mientras jura no volver a cometer un error como el de ese momento. Kageyama no le comprende, por supuesto; se tiene que girar y pedir ayuda con la mirada a Tetsuro porque no puede lograr leer lo que sea que el otro está diciendo.

—Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? —Tetsuro le pide a Bokuto, el muchacho de cabellos blancos está a punto de sufrir una de esas crisis que sólo Akaashi es capaz de remediar. Suspira—. Hey, búho estúpido. Repite los mismos movimientos que yo.

 _«Pon atención a Bokuto, por favor»_

Kageyama asiente y, una vez que los ojos azules están fijos y concentrados en las manos de Bokuto, Tetsuro comienza a hacer otras señas. Bokuto las repite con seguridad en sí mismo y con confianza en lo que Tetsuro está comunicando.

Con cada seña repetida por las manos de Bokuto, la sorpresa se hace aún más grande en el par de ojos azules.

 _«Enséñame a entenderte.»_

Esa noche, mientras escuchan a Mozart y con el videojuego congelado, olvidado en la pantalla, Bokuto y Kenma aprenden un poco, repasan con sus manos y hacen que una emoción nunca antes vista por ellos estremezca el cuerpo de Kageyama.

Tetsuro dibuja un pequeño y atractivo punto debajo de los detalles que conforman un ojo izquierdo. El dorso de su mano está lleno de pigmentos rojos.

* * *

 **Notas:** Estoy en un punto en el que pierdo la motivación tan rápido que me asusta.


End file.
